The Lion King: Royal Pains
by Nala-Nay
Summary: Sarafina and Nala return to the Pridelands when Nala is an adolescant. Here, she meets a bethrothed Simba, but his sites are set on Nala now that she is here, and his bethrothed (Maeva) will do whatever she can to keep her spot, but she's not the only one who wants the 'new' members gone. Sarafina is also returning to an old flame. Better story than summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note**__: Hey guys, me again, so here is another fanfiction of mine__**.**_

_**BUT IN THIS STORY!**__ This time, Nala and Sarafina are __**returning**__ to Pride Rock. Sarafina had left Pride Rock when she was around four with her six month old son Mheetu and two one week old Nala and her mate Mansa. Mansa had fooled around with other lionesses when they got to the pride, and when Nala turned two, they decided that they had had enough._

_So, Nala and Sarafina are returning to Pride Rock, although Nala doesn't remember anything seeing as she was just a baby when they left. So in this story, our favorite gang is two years or older ._

_I'll admit that there is some 'male slander' involved in the beginning of this chapter, but I promise it'll get better, so give me a chance . I love guys, really, but as in life, there are good ones and there are bad ones, just like girls as well, I can definitely name a few. When I write my stories, I have good males and bad males, good girls and bad girls, so I can even the playing field._

_I promise that this story is evolved around Simba and Nala. I won't stray from them !_

**The Lion King: Royal Pains**

**Chapter 1: An Old Place With New Friends**

**Nala P.O.V.**

"**Come on, Nala." My mother. Always wanting me to put some pep in my step. I know she feels how hot it is out here and we have been walking for a day and a half. **

"**Mom, please stop rushing me. It's hot and I'm tired. You've traveled this distance already, I haven't." My mom looked back me,**

"**Honey, we're almost there. Besides, you are much younger than me. You should have way more energy."**

"**Don't say** _much younger, _**like you're a grandma or something. You're only six and a half, that's not old and I don't plan on having any cubs…yet."**

"**My point is that you are indeed younger. A little walk is not going to kill you." My mom laughed at me, however, I wasn't.** **A**___little __**walk? **_**A little walk would have been from our den to a water hole. This walk,**

"**This walk has been a day and a half so far, I don't call that little. How long did it ta- mom? What are you looking at?"**

"**We're here." She answered me distraughtly. I turned in the direction of my mother's eyes and immediately became the smallest lioness in the world. Before me was a massive landscape. This had to be the wonderful Pridelands mom had always talked about. Why did we leave this place? It had rolling green hills, a few sparkling blue watering holes, zebras running, antelope grazing, birds flying overhead, and a bright yellow sun to illuminate it all. This was paradise! I can't believe we left this place behind! I would never had left, married or not. I can't believe my father didn't like this place. This place…it's every animals dream, and it looks so peaceful. I mean it's Oh. My. God. Where did that big giant rock come from? My mouth hung open in awe.**

"**Close your mouth, Nala." Mother chuckled. I was breathless though, but somehow I found my voice,**

"**Th-that's Pride RocK!"**

"**Beautiful isn't it?"**

"**Yes it is, but more like, majestic. We left here? Just to be with dad?" I watched my mother's head drop. I didn't mean it as an insult, but I think she knew I was just simply asking. "I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean –"**

"**It's ok, Nala. You just learn from my mistakes, ok?" She picked her head up and had a determined look on her face, "Don't let anyone take you away from something you love. No friend. No male. No so called **_mate__**." **_**She spat the last word. **

"**Yes ma'am. " I had no arguments. Trust me, I knew what she was talking about. I remembered the talk, mmm, excuse me, argument my parents had a few days before we left the Mala Mala Pride.**

_(Flashback)_

"_I can't believe you, Mansa! Her over me?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because."_

"_Because why? You're not giving me any straight answers."_

"_I've…grown tired."_

"_Grown tired? Grown tired of what?"_

"_Of being with you." I had been listening from around the corner of our den, not knowing where my brother was, probably playing with his friends. Those words. Hearing my father say those words to my wonderful mother, hit me hard. Yes my mother and I had noticed he had been talking to some of the lionesses here, one in particular, but we just thought that they were friends. We didn't think he'd cheat. We had thought, that on many of his occasions of leaving Pride Rock to go and find a place for our family to stay, that he had came across her. Oh yes, they had plenty of encounters. Mom had told me this much and that he had missed my birth on one of his excursions. Yes, my father had missed my birth, too busy fulfilling his 'maley' needs. She never forgave him._

"_What did you say?"_

"_Are your ears clogged?" My father answered my mother harshly._

"_No, idiot! They are not. I just can't believe what I'm hearing. What I saw…you played me."_

"_Sara, don't get me wrong, it's not that our sex life hasn't been great. I still love you without a doubt, but I'm a lion, honey. I have certain needs that need to be fulfilled and well, Jaussa, is willing to take care of that. I will always be a lion who gets what he wants."_

"_So what, was I just apart of some, life game?"_

"_No." Why is he being so simple? This was a huge matter._

"_Well explain what you mean!"_

"_I saw you. I wanted you. I had you. I wanted to move, we did. I saw something else I wanted, and now I have that too. It's really simple if you'd actually think." I peeped inside to get a full view of my parents. My mom's face was just filled with rage and anger, but most of all, she was hurt. I was pissed though._

"_You as-"_

"_WATCH YOUR TONGUE, SARAFINA! DO NOT GET OUT OF LINE! "_

"_YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"_

"_I AM YOUR HUSBAND! I AM IN CHARGE!"_

"_SINCE WHEN?"_

"_DON'T TEST ME…"_

"_DON'T TEST ME!" I saw my father get in my mother's face and I emerged from my spot and landed right in between them, but facing my dad. I was two at the time, so I didn't feel too small being in this position. My father backed up though and softened his facial features._

"_Nala. Where did you come from?" I didn't answer him. I kept my glare intense to let him know that I knew what was going on. I'm nowhere near stupid. "Your mother and I were just having a discussion."_

"_Discussion huh? I think not!" I spat._

"_How long has this been going on, Mansa?" My mom completely ignored the fact that I was there and asked my father a question. I wanted to know too._

"_Nala, why don't you go find n-"_

"_No! I'm not going anywhere!"_

"_Answer my question, Mansa!"_

"_Leave, Nala."_

"_No!"_

"_Mansa!"_

"_Nala!"_

"_No!"_

"_Sarafina!"_

"_Mansa!" Next thing we all heard was a roar from the entrance and we turned to see the king, his wife, and their son. King Abasi was just as much of an ass as my dad and his son was nuisance. His queen though, she was total opposite from them. How King Abasi snagged her, is beyond me._

"_WHAT HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!"_

"_This doesn't concern you, Abasi!" Sneered my mom as she took her eyes off the king and back to my dad._

"_Watch yourself, Sarafina!" My dad snapped._

"_Yes, Sarafina. Listen to your husband." King Abasi said carefully._

"_Oh bull. He's no husband of mine. Adulterer!" I then glanced at my father only to catch him with his paw in the air ready to strike my mother. I was not about to let that happen. Nobody! And I mean nobody, hit my mother! I quickly made a side step so I was directly in front of her and took the blow to my head. To say I saw stars would be putting it lightly. I saw planets and constellations along with hearing combustions. But not all the explosions were in my head, came from my mother as well._

"_MANSA! ARE YOU CRAZY! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" I felt a nudge to the side of my face and opened my eyes slightly. I literally had the wind knocked out of me."Nala, honey, are you alright?"_

"_I-I'm fine mom." I was surprised that I had actually answered her. I couldn't even begin to think what she wanted to do to my father as of right now._

"_Nala, I'm- I'm so sorry." With that, I don't know how it happened, but I had jumped to my feet with renewed strength and got back in my sperm donor's face._

"_Get away from me! You are sorry! A sorry lion!" My dad's eyes widened as in shock to my sudden outburst. It threw my off guard as well seeing as I have never raised my voice to an adult, let alone my parents._

"_How dare you speak to me that way," his blank expression being replaced by anger and his voice was icy, " I am your father! I've done a lot for you!"_

"_Oh, yeah right. Like what?" I recoiled._

"_And I have to marry her? She has an attitude." Say what? Mother and I turned in the direction of the royal family with confused eyes. I had totally forgot they were here until Prince Hasani said something._

"_Well, son, you can always whip her into shape." The king said. Whip me into shape? Whip me into shape! I think not!_

"_Marry me? Ha! I wouldn't marry you if you were the last lion on earth." I couldn't help but laugh. Hasani and I had gotten into numerous fights and arguments. He was no match for me._

"_You really don't have a choice, my dear."_

"_What are you talking about, Mansa?" My mom asked as my father curiously as he glared at me._

"_That's what I've done for her. Nala, you are to marry Hasani. You're betrothed to him. King Abasi and I arranged it." I think my father got dropped on his head when he was little because he is completely insane for thinking that I'd go through with this._

"_HELL NO!" My mom shouted._

"_That's not going to happen." I added._

"_It is going to happen whether you like it or not." My father stated lowly._

"_My daughter will not marry him. How can you even make a decision like that without even talking to me first?"_

"_You ought to be happy, Sara."_

"_Happy? Really, Mansa? Happy? In this pride? I haven't been happy since we left Pride Rock!"_

"_In this pride? What is that suppose to mean, Sarafina?" Abasi asked her dejectedly with slitted eyes._

"_My daughter is not going to be your son's bed warmer." She said simply causing the king to advance upon my mother. Here we go again, blow number two._

"_A queen isn't a bed warmer as you so bluntly put it. That's his mate for life. Th-"_

"_But he can have mistresses too, right?" Mom cut him off, "that's what you do isn't? Have other females on the side. You're probably the one who my __**husband**__ got it from." To be perfectly honest, I've heard or seen my mom like this. It didn't scare me though, it just made me wonder how much she has been holding back. Now I know where I get my smart mouth from although my stubbornness is from my dad._

"_Is that an indication that you want to be next?" The king smiled at my mother evilly._

"_It's an indication that you should stop because you have a wonderful queen beside you. You don't deserve her. I feel sorry for her." I looked at the queen and she had her head down in a sad like manner. "Who likes to share their husband?" Mom looked back at dad, "I know I don't." I focused back on the royal family. They did look good together, but the king and prince's attitudes made them look out of place. The queen was so sweet and so beautiful. She had chocolate brown colored fur with honeysuckled eyes to go with a wonderful smile. Hasani, now I can admit, he was indeed his name. He was handsome, but his moral core made him ugly. He had a light colored brown coat with a light brown mane starting to form, and had emerald green eyes. The girls always fell for his eyes, well all except me. The knig, eh, he was ok looking. He was a tanned colored lion with a brown mane and green eyes. How in the world did Queen Asana deal with that? I don't know what possess her to stay with him when she actually knows what he does behind her back._

"_Unlike you, she knows her place." Ah, so she's brainwashed to serve, "She understands that I'm a male who had needs. She can have her fun too, but she always declines." _

"_Fun huh? Did you ever stop to think that she refuses because she, I don't know how she could, but may actually love you? Committed to you?" At this, my mom had turned back to face my father, to let him she was referring to him as well with that statement, but all he did was stare. Speechless._

_(End Flashback)_

**That was six months ago, I'm two now. My father had kept up his antics of adultery while still trying to hang onto my mother and me. Hasani and I fought constantly as we always did, and so, figuring things were never going to change, we left.**

"**Nala? Honey, what's wrong?" I picked my head up not even realizing I had dropped it, and looked over at my mom who expressed concern.**

"**Nothing. Just thinking about what we went through back at the Mala Mala pride." I sighed heavily. It was hell.**

"**Yeah, I know. It was a lot to go through." Softly answering me, mom looked away. I in turn looked to the sky and saw birds flying overhead to the north. The clouds were moving swiftly and calmly. This place was peaceful. "But you know what?" My eyes darted to mom as in her sudden change of voice, it was amused, "you are definitely a feisty one." She smiled at me and I returned it.**

"**Talking about Hasani and I?" She nodded, "well he started it. Trying to tell me what to do and where to go. I wasn't having it. You know one time he had actually tried to kiss me?"**

"**Did he now?"**

"**Yes!" She laughed.**

"**And what was your response?"**

"**What else? I smacked him." After my simple answer, mom's eyes grew big at some kind of realization,**

"**You were the one who gave him that black eye?"**

"**Yep."**

"**You are a mess. My daughter. Nala the Fierce!" Mom gawked at me. I actually kind of like that.**

"**Yeah, but I'm** _your _**daughter."**

"**That you are." She smiled fondly at me." And I wouldn't trade you for the world." She nuzzled my cheek and we started walking toward Pride Rock. It had been about five minutes before a new voice, well to me, approached our ears.**

"**Excuse me madam, but you are tres…Sarafina?"**

"**Hello, Zazu. It's nice to see you again." It was a blue hornbill with a yellow and orange beak. He was a pretty bird, but who was he? He jumped on my mother's back in an attempt to hug her.**

"**It's just as wonderful to see you." He glanced behind his shoulder and saw me, "And who might this young lady be?" Hearing him call me 'young lady' made me blush yet feel grown up.**

"**Zazu, this is my daughter Nala. You remember I had her before we left. You didn't forget that she was born here, did you?" Mom had always told me that I was a true Pridelander.**

"**Oh, yes of course! Welcome back Miss Nala." Ok seriously, gotta stop with the formalities. This bird I think could get highly annoying at times, I can just tell. **

"**Thank you, Mr. Zazu." Even I admit, that sounded so awkward…never again.**

"**Just call me Zazu. Zazu is fine." He bowed to me in politeness. Zazu was growing on me though.**

"**Zazu, would you be so kind as to let Mufasa and Sarabi know you have a surprise for them?" **

"**Absolutely!" Zazu returned mom's smile and flew off to tell the king and queen the news as we made our way as well. The rock had become more colossal as I walked on it. Every step I took, it was like, it made me have a purpose. Finally reaching the flat surface near the entrance of the den, a golden lion with a red mane and a medium tanned lioness, were awaiting us.**

"**SARAFINA!"**

"**SARABI!" The two lionesses collided with a warm tight and friendly embrace. I stared for a second at this charade, but then my eyes were glued to the king. Oh My God he's freaking huge! I did get scared for a little.**

"**Sarafina." He stated simply and went in also to give my mom a hug as Sarabi stepped back. "Welcome back." I swore my mom disappeared for minute as he hugged her.**

"**Oooh, Muffy. Look at her daughter." The attention was all of a sudden drawn to me and I froze. I had never liked being in the spotlight. "Little Nala is all grown up." All I could do was smile at my recognition. **

"**Glad to be back home?" The king asked me. How do I answer him? Yes, sir? Yes, your Majesty? Yes, your Highness? I actually wanted to show respect to these two. I'll go with…**

"**Y-yes your Majesty." I bowed. I then heard Mufasa chuckle a little and I looked up to see Sarabi grinning fondly at me. Did I do something funny?**

"**No need for formalities, sweetheart. Just simply Mufasa and Sarabi." Sarabi had these dazzling orange eyes, almost similar to Queen Asana's. **

"**Oh…" Was all I was left to say. What was with these animals? They didn't want formalities? They're royalty, you have to be formal. If this is how they really are, they sure could teach Abasi and his son some things. **

"**I see you taught her well." Mufasa complimented my mom.**

"**I taught her, when you get respect, you give it."**

"**And I told you that she'd look like you." Sarabi chimed in.**

"**Thank the kings for that." Mom laughed. "I can't stand her father.**

"**Speaking of wh-" I watched my mom hang her head, both of us knowing what Zazu was going to ask.**

"**That's why we're here." I heard shame in my mother's voice and she looked at the ground. I felt bad. I glanced at the royal couple. Was she just as intimidated as I was with these two? But, they're old friends. Surely they wouldn't turn her away. **

"**Sarafina?" Sarabi called my mother with a welcoming grin attached to her face, my mom looked up at her, "you are always welcomed here." My face brightened as well did my mom's.**

"**Thank you, Sarabi! Thank you, Mufasa!"**

"**You're our best friend, Fina. We would never turn you down. You should know that." Mufasa said fondly reaching out to hug her again. I really like these two. I get good and bad vibes from different animals. I'm safe here. I feel at home.**

"**No he didn't!"**

"**Yes, Tama he did." New voices were approaching from behind Mufasa and Sarabi and they soon came into view.**

"**Ah, Tama and Kula, perfect timing." Sarabi announced as the two** **adolescent lionesses came closer to us. Their conversation stopped, they looked as us and smiled. **

"**Good mid-noon." The lioness with purple eyes greeted us. The other lioness laughed, "what?"**

"**Kula, you're so weird." So her name is Kula and this one is Tama. They seem fairly nice.**

"**Whaaaat?"**

"**Who says 'good mid-noon'? You're always making up words."**

"**Well, Tama, what am I suppose to say?" Kula was giggling as were the rest of us. They were funny. "It's not the afternoon yet, but it's way past morning."**

"**How about you say this," Tama turned to us, "Hello everyone. I see we have some visitors." We all laughed again. These two had to be close to my age. **

"**Tama. Kula. This my best friend, Sarafina and this is her daughter Nala." The queen introduced us.**

"**Oh awesome! We get another girl in our group!" Kula exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow. In their group? How many teens were here.**

"**It's very nice to meet you two. Welcome to the Pridelands." Tama stated smiling.**

"**Well, we were born here actually, Tama." My mother corrected her kindly.**

"**Oh ok!" Tama said.**

"**Sweet! True Pridelanders!" Kula giggled. I couldn't help but smile at her. **

"**Do you two mind taking Nala to meet the rest of your friends? Show her around?" Mufasa's voiced boomed through our ears as he spoke, but I could tell he was a kind and gentle lion.**

"**Not a problem." Tama answered.**

"**Sure! We'd love to! Come with us, Nala." Is Kula always this hyper? Us three girls said our goodbyes to the adults and headed off into the Pridelands.**

"**So, Nala, how old are you?" Kula asked me.**

"**I just turned two." I smiled.**

"**Awesomeness."**

"**What pride did you come from?" Tama asked me another question.**

"**The Mala Mala Pride." I responded and they both stopped walking.**

"**The Mala Mala Pride!" Kula yelled.**

"**I take it you've heard about them, huh?"**

"**Cheeya. Like that they are the worst pride to belong to." Tama retorted and we began walking again.**

"**So you know everything?" I asked again.**

"**Yeah. The lionesses are treated like crap and the royal do whatever they want."**

"**That pretty much sums it, Kula."**

"**But how did you guys get out? I was told that it's impossible to get out of that pride. It's like you're a prisoner or something."**

"**We pretty much left when no one was looking." The three of us laughed, but they looked at me confused.**

"**Well ok then." Said Tama.**

"**I'm glad you made it out ok and that you're here." Kula stated. I smiled at her. I felt like they hadn't judged me. The rumor about my ex pride is this: The king and other males can do whatever they want with the females and with as many as they want, have as many cubs as they can and if a lioness should refuse a request-let it be food or intimacy, they will be beaten or even killed. I've lost a friend to one of those circumstances. Gods I miss Kenya.**

"**Hey! There's the boys!" Coming out of my thoughts when I heard Kula's voice, I looked up and saw four adolescent males sitting a few feet from us with their heads in the opposite direction. Mmm, should I keep my guard up? Being outnumbered by guys is never a good sign and they look extremely powerful for their age.**

"**Hey guys." All four heads turned towards us as we approached them, but all eyes fell on me, but that's to be expected seeing as I'm a new face. I can admit though, they're kind of cute.**

"**Ladies." The lion with beautiful blue eyes, a light brown mane, and sandy gold colored fur spoke smoothly. He looked a lot like the golden friend sitting beside him, but who had a red growing mane instead.**

"**Who is this?" he brown lion with an even darker brown mane asked about me.**

"**Well guys, this is Nala." Kula answered the question. Every one of the boys faces smiled, but one caught me, threw me unbalanced for a minute, was the golden one with the scarlet mane. I hadn't really been looking at their faces until they smiled, but when his met mine…Hello Handsome!**

"**Nala, this is Malka," Malka was a light orange colored lion with a jet black mane with matching ear tufts, "Chumvi," this lion was the one with the chocolate color, "Tojo," the blue eyed lion who spoke first, "and Simba." The golden one I had already fallen for.**

"**It's nice to meet you guys." I said as sweetly as I could but not to where I sounded like a baby, not a good impression. They are really good looking. The Pridelands and their pride are beautiful so far and I'm loving every minute of it. But knowing these boys already had girlfriends, probably the ones I'm standing in between. The girls and I decided to sit in front of them. I tried my best not to stare, but…**

"**So, Nala, what pride did you come from?" Simba asked me smiling.**

"**She came from the Mala Mala pride." Tama retorted dully before I could answer. All the males eyes went wide. Great, here we go again.**

"**Yes I know," I said as I rolled my eyes. King Abasi has really made a reputation for himself.**

"**Umm…" Malka started with the loss for words.**

"**That's uh…" Chumvi continued.**

"**Wow." Tojo stated.**

"**Hmm…" Simba said simply. Hmm? That's all he could say was 'hmm'? Wait, why am I getting so worked up over this guy I just met. Oh the glory of hitting puberty. Jeez.**

"**Yeah, and everything is true." I finished, hoping to get off the subject. I wanted to get away from those memories as much as I could.**

"**You seem different though." My eyes shot back to Simba. Is he really noticing me? Ok, here I go again.**

"**Doesn't she?" Kula said. Is she always this bubbly? Not that I have a problem with it.**

"**How does she seem different, Sim?" Tojo asked his look-a-like with a grin. These two have got to be close, somehow related. Simba returned the grin to his friend then back to me. I melted for a quick second. GET IT TOGETHER GIRL! **

"**She just seems like she doesn't take crap from anybody. Just a sense I have."**

"**I agree." Tama added, "she may look sweet, but we all know looks can be deceiving." I laughed lightly because she was right and also because I don't like really being the center of attention.**

"**True true. Don't piss me off and we're good." Everyone laughed at my comment. I like this group. All of us chatted for a while until we got onto the subject of relationships. Oh this ought to be good.**

"**Tama and Malka here have been friends since they were cubs and just a couple of months ago decided they wanted to be more than friends." I looked away from Chumvi and caught Malka and Tama both in an eye roll. Tojo continued,**

"**And Kula and Chumvi have always liked each other."**

"**Yep!" Kula exclaimed.**

"**No denying here." Chumvi chimed in. Both couples were cute. But I was curious about Tojo and mostly Simba.**

"**So what about you two? Where are your girls?" When I asked my question, they both looked at me and then each other, then back to me.**

"**Well Tojo here has a girlfriend from another pride, you'll get to meet her later."**

"**And Simba here, well," they turned to one another again," it's sad story." **

"**Why is it a sad story? Someone broke your heart?" I asked smiling. No, I wasn't making fun of him.**

"**I wish that were the case." He said.**

"**Seeing as Simba is the prince, his parents set his marriage up early and Simba is betrothed to someone he doesn't like, but has no other choice but to marry her." Oh! So HE is the prince. This is a 'no no' zone for me. **

"**Oh God, speak of the devil." When I looked at Malka's face, he looked absolutely disgusted. We all glanced in the direction he had and saw a small group of adolescent lionesses headed our way.**

"**Hello everybody." The lioness who spoke had light purple eyes, a mauve colored nose, and a dark sandy colored coat.**

"**Hey, Maeva." Kula spoke kindly, but everyone else kept their mouths shut, but continued to glare at her. I could tell that this irritated her.**

"**Does anyone around here know how to talk?" I'll play nice with her, but I've got a bad feeling with her already.**

"**Hello, Maeva."**

"**Who are you?" She asked curtly. Well hello to you too…**

"**This is Nala. She and her mother are **_**returning **_**members of our pride." Tama answered.**

"**I've never seen her before." A lioness to Maeva's left stated. She had a long snout, a pelt the color a few shades lighter than the queens, and a brown stripe going down her head from what I could see. Not that I go for looks when it comes to meeting someone, but she's kind of…ugly?**

"**Of course not, Zira. You only came here two years ago." Tojo smarted off and this caused the opposing side to growl. Maybe I can soften the tension here. **

"**I left here when I was in infant. I think my mother said I was only two weeks old."**

"**Hmm…" Maeva studied me. What? Was there a bug on me? "So, what pride did you **_**blow**_** in from?" EXCUSE ME!**

" **Maeva!"**

"**Yes, Simba?" She asked sweetly, but he was hip to her game.**

"**What's with the attitude?"**

"**Simba, all I did was ask her a quest-"**

"**It was the way you said it and you know it."**

"**Sor-ry."**

"**Don't apologize to me, apologize to Nala." Maeva then turned back to me. I don't want to hear it. "I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry if I sounded…crude." Crude? Really? Whatever and you did mean it the way it came out. Try again.**

"**I came from the Mala Mala pride if you **_**must**_** know." I was so tired of answering the same question. After I had responded though, Maeva and her friends exchanged glances and then all started to jerk their heads about as if they were looking for something.**

"**The hell are you guys doing?" Malka asked skeptically. No answer.**

"**What are you guys looking for?" Tojo added. The light purple eyed lioness brought her attention back to me and asked.**

"**Where are your cubs?" STRIKE TWO!**

"**Meava!"**

"**What, Chum?'**

"**You are so damn rude, that's what!"**

"**It's a fact, Malka." **

"**You know what-"**

"**What, Tojo?" Maeva spat.**

"**GUYS!" I shouted and calmly responded to Maeva all the while getting to my feet.**

"**You want to run that by me again?"**

"**All I asked was 'where are your cubs'? But now that I think about it, they're probably with your mother since it was said that she is here too."**

"**Yes, but I did I say, Nala, her mother, and her cubs? No!" Tama was beyond pissed, this much I could tell.**

"**Tama." I turned to my new friend and said, "I've got this." Tama sighed and looked down at her paws, her claws coming in and out, but then smiled, I think somehow she knew I'd let Maeva have it. I wasn't going to let this girl get to me. She didn't even know me! I turned back to Maeva and she opened her mouth to speak just when I thought she was finished.**

"**So how many do you have? 2? 3? 6 maybe?" This chick was going to get a beat down. I calmly walked closer to her, but not before glancing to each of my new friends whose faces seemed to want to pounce at her. I took a deep breath.**

"**First off, Maeva, darling, I don't have any cubs, but when I do, you'll be the first to know because it will be after my wedding with someone I love." She raised her eyebrows slowly as if she was surprised that either, I didn't have any cubs or surprised that a new girl is standing up to her. "Second, no one has taken advantage of me and no one ever will. I'm not a statistic of my old pride nor will I be of any pride. I fought for myself. So next time, before you go around judging someone you don't know, rally every cell in that brain of yours, let it think first before your mouth starts moving and it says something that could get you in trouble." All around me was silent until my new friends bursted with laughter.**

"**Damn!" Malka said.**

"**Wow!" Chumvi said.**

"**Well ok then!" Tojo said.**

"**Nice!" Kula said.**

"**Maeva, you have anything else to say?" Tama asked with a broad grin on her face. The girl really couldn't answer. Had I silenced her that much? She just stood there with bug eyes and her mouth open. Well, she started it, I finished it. Her friends all growled at me though.**

"**She is finally silenced. Maeva, want to buy a vowel?" Simba said while trying to hold in his laughter, but that put everyone else in even more hysterics and I laughed a little myself. I looked at Maeva with an incredulous look waiting for her response. She finally changed her expression and narrowed her eyes at me along with her clique.**

"**You better watch yourself, Miss Nala. You're on my lands."**

"**They're not yours."**

"**Not yet, Simba." She shot back. Simba rolled his eyes annoyed and then she turned back to me, "You better watch your back."**

"**I don't take too kindly to threats, Miss Maeva." I said lowly. And with that, she and her crew walked away pissed off. Huh, better them than me.**

"**Damn, Nala." Malka said again and grinned.**

"**This girl is on fire! I knew I liked you." Tama exclaimed. I made my way back to my spot and laid down.**

"**She did say not to piss her off. I'm just glad it wasn't one of us that she did it to." Tojo laughed.**

"**She did." Added Simba with his eyes still on me, "Wow."**

"**You definitely belong in this group." Kula chirped.**

"**Here, here." Chanted Chumvi.**

"**Thanks guys." I laughed bedside myself. It's nice to be accepted for who you are and not what you are or where you came from. We all talked for a little while longer until we heard the call for lunch rang out and we made our way back to Pride Rock. I wonder how these guys eat? I mean, do all the males get to eat first and then the females and cubs? Or was this pride so different, like I've already observed, and everyone gets to eat together? Guess I'll find out soon enough.**

_A/N: So how did you like chapter 1? What didn't you like? Any fav characters so far?_

_Givve me some feedback !_

_**~Nala-Nay~**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Set Up

Hey Guys! What is up people? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK AND MADE MY DAY !

**TLKLover1212: **We are about to see Sarafina and past friend of hers, but how will it turn out at ;)? For Nala, I kind of see her as myself ya know. Feisty, stubborn, but sweet, friendly, and caring. I've had to stand up to my own father as well. Simba, he is already seeking out 'other options'. And Maeva…well nuff said. I will definitely continue it!

**Jonny2b: **Then don't read it, my dear. I've never left a negative review on your story, please don't do it here. Maybe you'll like this chapter better. If not, then just wait for my update on Does It Ever End .

**Mimoo01: **Lol thank you love! Like I've said, Nala is based off of myself and just from seeing her in the movie as a cub and a grown lioness, I can't picture her any other way. But will Simba marry her? We will have to see ;).

**Guest (#1): **Aww, thank you! Not to worry though, all will turn out great in the end!

**Guest (#2): **Lol Maeva will try to her best to keep her 'man', but Nala and Simba will fight for what they believe in!

**Reldor: **Ya know, I had a hard time with that speech of hers lol. I wanted it to sound like a great insult without it sounding cheesy as well, do you think I nailed it? Maeva is not all bad, we will get a glimpse of her past in a little bit, but she is still part of the villain clique, but is she the main one ;)? Oh, she will get hers and Nala will dish it right back!

**Ur Fantasy Luver: **My biggest fan huh lol? I think you may have some competition here ;). Thanks for the support!

**Guest (#3): **Lol 'rally every cell in that brain of yours…' I got that from the movie called Unstoppable! I loved it and that line just stuck with me and I'm glad you liked it, I was scared that it sounded a little cheesy, but I guess you guys enjoyed it lol. OMG! You're in a Lion King play/concert! I'm insanely jealous lol! Oh no, exes are never a good thing especially if you HAVE to be around them. I wish you the best of luck with it though ;)! I'll be cheering you on from home! Whoo Hoo! How did it go?

**Random Girl: **Girl, don't we all know a Maeva lol? I've had to deal with too many ;).

Alright guys, here is the next chapter of Royal Pains! Kind of a long chapter, but I couldn't shorten it -_-. This is the same day as the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Lion King!

**Chapter 2: The Set Up**

**Mufasa P.O.V.**

**I had left Sarabi and Sarafina to talk and catch up. It's been a couple hours now and the call for dinner just rang out which means the pride should be heading home any minute now.**

"**Hey, Mufasa!" I turned around to see a dark golden brown lion, a little darker complexion than his son Tojo's, running in my direction. My guess is that he heard the call too. **

"**Cy. How are you?" I said as I greeted him.**

"**Pretty good. No threats on the west or north borders."**

"**Thank you so much for your help. I greatly appreciate it."**

"**Oh come on, Muffy," he started to tease me, "you can't have all the fun." I smiled at my lifelong friend. Speaking of fun though, I can't wait to see his reaction when he sees his childhood crush. Now that's what I call fun!**

"**Fun huh?" I chuckled as we started to make our way to the protruding promontory we call home. After we had been walking for a few minutes, we heard laughter coming from a short distance, but I recognized my son's voice out of everyone over there. Who was he trying to impress? He knows everyo-oh, probably Nala.**

"**Just because you're the prince, doesn't mean you're better at everything." Glancing over, I saw Nala laughing and that's when I realized that it was her who had chided my son. He was looking at her curiously, but a grin was on his face. **_**Falling already are we, son?**_

"**You wanna race now, Miss Nala? I'll be taking a nap before you even reach Pride Rock." Simba shot back good naturedly. **

"**Oh, ya think so. You're so on!" Nala challenged. I turned back towards Cy and noticed that he wasn't really paying attention, seeing that his eyes were in the opposite direction, probably in deep thought. He's done that a lot since Sarafina left. Next thing I heard,**

"**On your mark. Get set. GO!" And I looked back up to see my son and Nala shoot from their spots and run towards my friend and I. I don't even think they saw us standing here. The two adolescents didn't have too far of a distance until they reached us. Both were equally fast, but Nala was a tad bit in the lead. Kings above, if she wins this race, my son will never stop trying to challenge her until he wins. Simba seemed to have taken notice though and decided to trip the young lioness. For I saw his front paw reach for one of her back ones, and she tumbled, but not before grabbing his paw and pulling him with her. That is so one of her mother's moves. Oh Simba…**

"**Cheater!" Nala shouted as she and my son continued to roll like a log. **

"**Hey, you never said any rules." They finally came to a stop right in front of Cy and I, and we both laughed. Maybe he was watching all along. **

"**Wow." Cy laughed out loud, trying to calm down while keeping his eyes on the kids.**

"**Mufasa, you're son is evil." Nala giggled while trying to inform me on information I already knew. I couldn't help but laugh. She'll definitely find out more as she lives on here.**

"**Sarafina?" The creamy colored lioness darted her eyes from me to Cy, but then she smiled. I couldn't blame him for calling her her mother because they both do resemble each other quite a lot.**

"**Oh no, Cy. This is Nala." My son stated as he and Nala got to their feet. I looked at Cy and it was as if though his eyes were going to pop right out of his head and roll away. Crap. I wanted this reaction when he actually sees Sarafina. Oh well, so much for fun.**

"**Nala, Cy, Cy, Nala." Simba introduced. My prince has always been polite, but he seems a little **_**too**_** polite with this girl.**

"**Hello." Nala responded cheerily. Cy still looked dumbfounded, but quickly covered himself.**

"**Ahem. Sorry about that. It's nice to meet you, Nala."**

"**But Sarafina is my mother." Cy's eyes widened ever so slightly, "she's talking with the queen." I locked eyes with Nala and she blushed a little, "Sorry, I mean, Sarabi." She had forgotten that my wife and I told her that she could call us by our first names without the formalities.**

"**So she is here." Cy said quietly to nobody in particular. Simba and his new friend looked at him kind of confused and I didn't blame them, but I knew why he looked the way he did. He still loves her, and with his wife gone, what could go wrong?**

"**Well, we'll be home in a little." Simba said as he and Nala began to walk away.**

"**Ok, but not too late. I know you guys would like to eat." I called out then turned to my friend who still had a dazed and confused look on his face. "Cy?"**

"**Y-yes?"**

"**Are you ok?"**

"**Mmm hmm." He wasn't going to answer me until I asked the actual question.**

"**Is it Sarafina?"**

"**What about her?"**

"**So?"**

"**Soooo…."**

"**Come on Cy!"**

"**Ok, ok. I don't know. I mean, what's going to happen when I see her?"**

"**Well that depends on you." **_**Hopefully get back together, **_**I wanted to say, but decided not to.**

"**But what will she think? What will Mansa think?" Cy spat the last name he said, but I didn't say anything. Those two could not stand each other when it came down to everything, especially Sarafina.**

"**He isn't here." I said as I started walking again and he kept in pace with me.**

"**He isn't?"**

"**Nope." **

"**Hmm…"**

"**Hmm, what?" What was going to come out of his mouth next?**

"**I have the upper paw here."**

"**Cy…" Gave him a warning tone. If he was going to give the lioness grief, I was going to stop him here and now. She didn't deserve it and I could tell by the look on her face when she came to us earlier today.**

"**What?"**

"**Don't."**

"**Don't what? Mufasa, she left with **_**him**_**. And now because it didn't work out, like I said it wouldn't, she comes crawling back?"**

"**She is still the same lioness, still your best friend-"**

"**She's not."**

"**And she didn't crawl." I wanted to show him that I wasn't going to let him try to convince me like has convinced himself rid of the girl, "She knows that she made a bad choice, but she learned from it. That's why she's here."**

"**Well I hope she doesn't try to come back to me." He snorted. And there goes that arrogance he is famous for, probably one of the reasons why she left.**

"**Arrogant aren't we?"**

"**No. It's just not going to happen. I know her. She had her chance with me and she blew it."**

"**You're making it seem like she came back for you." I laughed.**

"**It could be an important factor, yes."**

"**Well how about we go see her now and find out."**

"**Fine." So we sorted this little mess out, not completely of course, but because I know Cy, I knew that he was covering. You just don't forget your best friend. The one you have spent so much time with, shared secrets with and such. They love each other. Always have and I'm sure always will.**

**Sarafina P.O.V.**

"**It feels so good to be back home."**

"**We are glad that you're back, Sarafina. It got a little lonely without you here." I raised my eyebrow at Sarabi as if to say 'you know you were not bored without me'.**

"**Uh huh."**

"**Sarafina, I'm serious. I couldn't complain to anyone about what was going on." I laughed at her because Sarabi is known all too well for being one to hide her true feelings. I'm glad that I'm able to hear her voice again. She was or should I say is, my best friend. I have missed her and Mufasa so much! But, there is one lion here, that I haven't seen yet, but I'm curious about.**

"**So, Sarafina…"**

"**Yes, Sarabi?"**

"**You haven't asked me anything about Cy." I looked away and dropped my head. She still has it. Sarabi has always been a mind reader, but what do I say? I don't want to seem desperate or anything and I didn't come back for him, even if we did have history at one time.**

"**Umm…"**

"**What? Sarafina, he was your friend, I would say best friend if anything. You don't have to be ashamed to ask about him." Yes I do! I liked him and Mansa, but Mansa proposed first and I spent more time with him when he came to Pride Rock. Had I known he was an asshole, I would have stayed with Cy. Cy and I grew up together and it was a shaky kind of love relationship. I still have doubts about who I should have been with, but would my Nala be here? Mother had told me that it should have been your childhood friend and I have to agree with her now. Your childhood friend knows everything about you and they most of the time know how to treat you. But Cy got jealous of Mansa, turned on me and then me to him, and we grew further apart. Gods, why are things so complicated? If Cy is still here, I'll never let him know how I really felt and still feel. Independence is my mate now.**

"**It's fine."**

"**Sarafina?"**

"**What?"**

"**So you aren't going to ask me anything about him?"**

"**No, not really. Don't really care."**

"**Why?" Why is she pressing me about this? Probably because she still wants us to be together.**

"**Because."**

"**Because why, Sarafina? You aren't giving me any straight answers." Wow. That statement through me for a loop. Where had I heard that before? Oh, that's right, I had said that to my misbegotten mate before Nala and I left when he said he 'grew tired' if me. The hell?**

"**Ok, fine. I didn't want to ask because I want to leave my past behind me. I've made decisions I regret and I don't want to remember them, and that includes before I left." Sarabi looked at me sympathetically yet irritated. How she managed that, I don't know, but her tone hadn't been harsh or anything and neither had mine. I was simply telling the truth and she knew all too well. I had often wondered and still do, what would my life had been like if I had stayed here with my friends and married Cy. My queen and friend placed a paw on mine.**

"**So what are you going to do when you see him?" **

"**I-I don't know." I'm already nervous. I mean, what will the guy think when he sees me? Knowing him, he'll think I came back for him. NOT! Well, maybe…a little?**

"**You can say 'hello'." A familiar voice from mine and Sarabi's right answered my question. I hadn't turned to look yet, but a scent that I know too well caught in my nose and I knew exactly who had caused it. Cy. My friend and I looked, but I locked eyes with my childhood best friend. **

**And here we go…**

"**Sarafina." The deftness in his voice was still the same and my heart leapt for joy a little. He still looked the same. What do I say though? He doesn't look angry or anything. I know I look like a fool though just sitting here gawking at him. Come on brain! Kick in!**

"**He-hello, Cy." I said quietly and now he just keeps starring, but I can't tell if he is happy or sad or curious to see me or as to why I'm here.**

"**H-hi, Sarafina." Sarafina. Humph. What happened to the pet name he gave me a long time ago? **

"**Ahem." I shook my head quickly as Sarabi cleared her throat and I blinked my eyes rapidly. "Muffy?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Do you think we should leave these two alone?" I could sense that Sarabi was smiling due to the tone in her voice, but I didn't want her to leave. Please don't go!**

"**I think so." Mufasa chuckled while he walked past Cy and then I felt Sarabi's presence leave from beside me. No. No. N- and now we were alone. What to say? I glanced at Cy and his eyes were still in the direction of a descending Mufasa and Sarabi. Guess I'll take a chance to break the ice.**

"**So, um, how's your day?" Oh good job, Sarafina. His eyes remained straight ahead, but he answered me. **

"**Um, good. Pretty good." That went well. Let's try another question.**

"**Um, how…do you have any kids?" I thought this one an easy question since we had both talked about having kids in the past. I suppose this question finally got him to make contact with me and he looked at me with happy, yet confused eyes. Bad question?**

"**Um, yea I-I do, one son. His name is Tojo." Ok, the mood is lightening a little.**

"**Oh really?" I said happily, "how old is he?"**

"**He's two and half. I just saw your daughter." Oh ok, so that's another reason for this awkwardness. I wonder if he-," I thought she was you." He laughed a little. This is getting a little better.**

"**Yes, you remember I had her a couple we-"**

"**Weeks before you left. Yea, I remember." He did NOT just cut me off! Great. I would bring up the past to piss him off more. Well that ends that. Now what do I do?**

"**Look, Cy…"**

"**Save it, Sarafina! You don't need to say anything. It's done with."**

"**I wasn't even going to sa-"**

"**What? What could you possibly say?"**

"**If you'd let me finish a sentence and quit interrupting me, you would find out."**

"**Then speak now."**

"**Oh now I get to speak? No! Because obviously I should keep my mouth shut." I spat at him. What is his problem? We haven't seen each other in years, I just got here today and he is acting like a complete ass.**

"**Fine, **_**Sarafina.**_**" He looked away from me with an angry expression and that set me off even more.**

"**Don't MOCK me, Cy! I will be damned if I go through that again." I've said that before and I'll say it again. He faced me again, but this time with renewed true concern set on his face. Now he cares. I can always tell when he is being truthful or when he is lying. He can't hide from me.**

"**What are you talking about?" He asked softly.**

"**Just go do whatever it is you were going to do, Cy." His head tilted.**

"**Fina, please…" My eyes started to water and I turned away. Fina. There was the nickname he gave me when we were little and would beat anyone up if they tried to call me that. Whenever I heard it, I knew I was home. But my sad tears abruptly turned into hot and angry ones.**

"**Oh it's, **_**Fina **_**now. Just go." He rolled his eyes and looked away for the second time today. I'm about ready to hit him.**

" **You always did have a temper."**

"**And you have always been a grudge holder." I got up, for that way I was literally standing up for myself.**

"**A grud-um no. I'm over the fact that you left with **_**him. **_**" His sneered answer was just a cover, but I'm determined to get it out of him.**

"**Then what's with the attitude!" I shouted**

"**I'm just curious to know why you're back." Isn't that what I just sa-**

"**If you must know, your royal rudeness, Mansa cheated on me, betrothed Nala to the prince who is just like his father, and the lionesses now are treated like dirt." My blood was boiling on the inside. To say I was heated, would be saying the least. If it were possible, I'd have fire and smoke coming from my ears and I would have blown my top. Having to repeat these words and reliving the memories was an awful ordeal. Cy's blue eyes grew bigger and his copper gold face was soft. I've already grown tired of this confrontation, so I started to walk away.**

"**Fina, wait."**

"**No. Just le-leave me alone." I'm trying my best here to keep it together, but my voice was cracking and I knew he could tell. He Keeps reminding me of the history we had just by looking at him and I miss it. "Now all of a sudden you feel bad beca-because you didn't know what it was that I went through…"**

"**Sarafi-"**

"**I didn't come back here crawling on my knees asking for forgiveness. I-"**

"**Fina…"**

"**Wanted to come back home because there was nothing left for my daughter and I back there at the Mala Mala Pride…"**

"**Wait…"**

"**So even if we were not allowed to stay here, we would have kept moving until we found a place."**

"**Sarafina, please!"**

"**Now you know my purpose for being back. So go to your mate and pretend that I'm not even here." I began to march away, but something Cy said stopped me in my tracks.**

"**I don't have a mate anymore." I pivoted on my feet so I could look at him sideways. My face was streaked with tears and he also looked as if he was about to break down himself. **

"**Oh, um, well, I'm-I'm sorry to he-hear that." I started to walk again and this time he didn't stop me. I really did feel bad about his late mate, but I just couldn't bare this situation anymore. I needed to clear my head. **

**Day one: could have been better, could have been worse.**

**Simba P.O.V.**

"**Simba, my man, I think you have met your match." Tojo commented as Nala and I made our way back to our friends. So far, this girl is amazing. Quick witted, smart, funny. Need I go on? She has beauty AND brains! Her eyes are what really caught me when it comes to her looks. A Perfect combination of green and blue. I like them and I like her.**

"**Simba?" I jumped a little at hearing my name being called.**

"**Y-yes?"**

"**Dude. You ok?" Malka asked looking at me with orange eyes of bewilderment.**

"**Yea. Of course I'm alright." I tried my best to play it off, but then my scarlet orbs landed on Nala and funny how she could already tell that I was lying.**

"**What?" I asked her, trying to look as innocent as possible and she rolled her eyes, but smiled.**

"**Nothing. You guys ready to eat?" **

"**Heck yea!" My purple eyed friend, Kula, shouted enthusiastically. That girl can really eat.**

"**Well of course Kula is ready." Tama giggled.**

"**Aye, leave my girl alone." Chumvi teased her. We headed closer to home and I made sure that I was able to walk closer to Nala. What? I'm the prince. I have to get to know my subjects and she just so happens to be one I don't know yet. (And yes I said that snooty)**

"**So, Nala," I started to ask.**

"**Yes?"**

"**What was your favorite game to play as a cub?"**

"**Mmm, I would have to say, Pinned Ya." She gave off a mischievous grin and it perked my curiosity as well as my friends. **

"**Pinned Ya? What's that?" My ogbo,Tojo asked, sounding just like his father.**

"**It's a pinning game my mother taught me." The aqua eyed lioness answered.**

"**How do you play that?" Chumvi enquired. I looked over to Nala and noticed that she had a sly look that etched on her face and her eyes caught mine. Uh oh. What was she thinking?**

"**I think I'll need a volunteer to show you." Hmm, maybe I shou-**

"**Go ahead, Simba." Or my best friend can sign me up for the suggestion box. Thanks Tojo. You're a BIG help.**

"**Would you like to be my testee, dear Simba?" Nala had stopped to look at me. Why was she toying with me? That's ok, two can play this game.**

"**Why not, dear Pridemember? Everyone knows how I love a challenge." I placed my paw over my heart and the green eyed beauty slitted her eyes at me and I decided to mock her expression.**

"**Don't mock me, Simba. There are consequences for those who do that."**

"**Oh really? Oh please, do tell." I said to her with an exasperated and sarcastic tone, "what are these so called consequences?"**

"**All I can say is that they will be cruel and unusual." She shot back which really took me for a spin because it's about time I realized that this girl doesn't hold back.**

"**Ooooo." My friends chastised me in unison. What instigators.**

"**Oh, shut up." I laughed then turned back to Nala, "Let's do this then." She smiled at me,**

"**Alright then. Stay here." She walked a little distance from me, but not totally out of ear shot. "Ok, attack me!" My eyes widened. **_**Attack her? **_

"**Um…"**

"**What's the matter?" She called out.**

"**You suuur-"**

"**Simba, it's fine. Come on." I didn't want to accidentally hurt her and what if I did? She just got here and I'd be sending her to Rafiki on a leaf cot.**

"**Are you sure, sure?" I had to ask again to reassure myself as well because I really don't know how much she can take and I've been told I don't know my own strength.**

"**Will you just come on and attack me already? I want to eat." I turned to look back at my ogbos for support, but they themselves had mixed faces too.**

"**What if I hurt you?"**

"**You won't." She laughed. I'm really liking how she is taking this all as a joke…I really do.**

"**How do you know?" I asked not believing her a bit.**

"**Because I won't let you." I raised my eyebrows at her smartassed comment. Because she won't le-ok, fine. I began to run towards her,**

"**You asked for it." She quickly lowered herself to the grassy ground. I got a little closer and a little closer, thinking that I had her right? Wrong! Just as I was about to pounce on her, she raised herself up on her hind legs and met me half way in the air. So I started to think, ok, front tackle, I can do that too. Still wrong! When we landed, she was on her back and me on top, of course. Hmm, I kind of li-now I felt her two back paws on my stomach and somehow she managed enough strength to flip us over and the positions reversed.**

"**Oof!"**

"**Pinned Ya!" I opened my eyes, I didn't even realize I had closed them, and locked them with this beautiful girl. How in all the blue hell did she do that?**

"**Duuuuuuude!" That was Tojo.**

"**No way!" I knew that to be Tama.**

"**Awesome man!" No doubt, Malka.**

"**Sweet." That was Kula.**

"**Wicked!" And last but not least, Chumvi. I blinked rapidly to make sure this wasn't all a dream, but as I felt Nala's weight on me, I knew it was a reality. I really did get beat by a girl.**

"**Dude, you got served!"**

"**Gee thanks, Malka." I retorted then I glanced at Nala again, "Are you going to let me up sometime today or are we going to wait for the next rainy season?"**

"**Sorry." She laughed lightly at me a little nervous and got off of me.**

"**How did you do that?" I asked her still in shock.**

"**Practice." **

"**I'm going to learn that trick and get you back." I challenged her as we, what seemed like the fifteenth time today, made our way khaya, in other words, home.**

"**Ya think so huh? When that day comes…"**

"**I goni."**

"**You promise huh?"**

"**No, he won't learn it." My almost look-a-like started laughing. I could already feel that he was going to chastise me.**

"**What's that suppose to mean, Tojo?"**

"**Simba, my man, you take forever to learn things." Malka had chimed in. Why are my friends ragging on me in front of this girl knowing that I'm trying to make an impression?**

"**I do not." I said trying to cover and give them a warning.**

"**Yes you do." Tama added.**

"**Ok smarties, name one time." I said a little irritated, but not totally mad.**

"**Ok, how about that one time you were trying to play tag?" Malka's arrogance was starting to get to me.**

"**Guys, I was two months old. I didn't know who all the players were." Trying to take up for yourself when it's now that you realize it was a bad idea at the moment, it's kind of hard, especially when it's five against one. **

"**But why would you tag a rhino?" Chumvi burst with laughter and then everyone joined in. Jeez, this is not going well. This is like those times when your parents bring out the baby pictures and tell your baby stories for all your friends to see and hear.**

"**Hey, hey! I was traumatized after that!"**

"**Nala, let me tell you," our new creamy colored kuume, friend, looked to Kula," he ran for miles!"**

"**I know! I didn't think anyone could run that fast." Tama continued.**

"**Guys-"**

"**Adrenaline kicked in. Oh, oh! And remember that one time,'**

"**Guys?"**

"**No, no. That one time when he-"**

"**Guys?" **

"**But I recall a time when-"**

"**Hey guys!" This time, it wasn't my voice that cut in, but Nala's and all my friends finally shut up, but had broad grins on their faces. "That's enough," she laughed," I think we've taunted and ridiculed the tita enough for one day." She called me the formal word for 'prince'. When the last part was stated though and her eyes met mine, I found myself lost for a minute in those verdant orbs. Somehow, they sparkled and gave off their own light.**

"**We're sorry," Chumvi's voice brought me out of my trance.**

"**Yea. We're sorry, Sim."**

"**Yea, whatever, Tojo."**

"**Come on, Tita, you know we love you." Tama always like to try to call us by our African names when she was trying to be cute. In this case, she just called me 'prince'.**

"**Uh huh. Thanks, Ogbo." I had just called her 'friend'.**

"**Now that we're all sorry, Simba stop starring at Nala and let's go eat." Ah shoot. Tama had caught me and again, I hadn't noticed that my eyes never left the young lioness.**

"**Let's go then." I said trying to play it off and walked ahead of my group. It's strange how this new girl had already blinded me and I barely know her. But I did notice however, that she blushed when Tama made her last comment. I wonder how many times I can get her to do that.**

**Tojo P.O.V.**

**We all made small talk while approaching Pride Rock.**

"**Hey, there's, my mom. Mom!" We saw in the direction where there was another creamy colored lioness, but of course her being Nala's mother, she's a little older. By the way her mother's quick movements were, we could tell she was a little 'ticked'? I don't even think she saw or heard us.**

"**Mom?" Her name was called again and still no answer and she just continued to walk away, but our new friend turned this into a joke, "Guys meet my mom. Mom, meet the guys. Say hi and bye."**

"**Hi, mom. Bye, mom." All of us said together and shared a little laugh.**

"**My apologies. I don't know what's up, but something's wrong." Her face had turned serious, but none of us could blame her. I like this girl. I think she will be good for Simba if we can get them together, but I don't think we will need much help seeing as they keep passing subtle passes at each other.**

"**That's ok, Nala, we'll meet her later. After all, we all do live together now."**

"**Thanks, Tama."**

"**Gods, you guys look alike!" Malka exclaimed the thought we were all probably thinking.**

"**At least we know what Nala will look like when she's pissed." I laughed.**

"**I'ma stay on her good side, at least I'm going to try." Said Tama.**

"**Same here." Simba added while looking at Nala for about the TENTH TIME TODAY! But hey, I'm not angry, she's better than Maeva. That female, I shudder at the thought of her. We saw the rest of the pride near the kill and Kula was first of us to join them and begin her feast. I and the rest of the gang laughed at her because we all know her too well. She can eat all day and not gain a pound. Little gluten. The rest of all found a place between other pridemembers and started to eat. I brought my head up for a brief second, curious as to where Nala had found a place, but when I did see her, she was sitting contently outside of the circle. What was she doing? I padded over to her.**

"**Hey, uh, Nala?"**

"**Hey, Tojo. What's up?"**

"**Why, aren't you eating?"**

"**Has Tor eaten already?"**

"**He's…eating now." Nala used the formal word 'tor' meaning king. This chick has a lot to learn.**

"**With everyone else!" Ok, this is a tad amusing. Why was this such a shoc-mmm, maybe her old pride didn't do this.**

"**Yes, Nala. We all eat together." I chuckled at her gawked facade. **

"**That's weird. You guys eat at the same time the royalty do." I should really stop laughing because she is serious. Boy does she have a lot to learn, but she seemed just fine earlier when playing around with Simba.**

"**Our tor and kwini believe in unity. A pride that works together, lives together." I used the formal word 'kwini' for queen.**

"**What's going on?" The golden prince must have seen us and walked over.**

"**Hey, Simba." Nala smiled at him. Aw, they're is so cute.**

"**Nala here, was just waiting for her turn to eat." I answered while eyeing him and even he grew confused.**

"**Tojo said you guys believe in unity."**

"**Yes of course. 'We Are One' is the phrase we go by."**

"**We. Are. One." She said this questionably as if it was a foreign language.**

"**Listen, we can explain it later. I know you are probably hungry, so why not eat." I grinned at him and Nala showed us her beautiful white teeth. Simba had a way with his words most of the time and it usually worked out in his favor.**

"**Ok." We made our way back over to the dead carcass, me back in my spot and Simba and Nala beside one another, but before either of us could eat, an annoying voice popped into everyone's head and started a commotion.**

"**Um, excuse me?" Nala and Simba looked to their right and saw Maeva with her group. The girl wanted 'her spot' back this I already knew.**

"**Yes, Maeva?"**

"**You're in my spot, Na-la." See? The creamy colored lioness looked to the prince, who was clearly irritated, Maeva's antics were old.**

"**Maeva."**

"**Yes, Simba?"**

"**You can squeeze in beside me on the other side of me." Maeva's reaction was an appalled one and I knew it was just a matter of time before she exploded.**

"**How about, no. I don't **_**squeeze **_**in anywhere, others make room. And besides, I am to eat on the right of you anyway, you know, your **_**right **_**hand, where the kwini is suppose to be."**

"**Oh gods, Maeva! You aren't the queen!" Tama shouted. Now I know everyone was listening. Those two fought constantly and would always seize the opportunity to get at one another whenever it knocked. **

"**Nobody was talking to you, TAMA!" The onslaught had caught everyone's attention now and they all stopped eating. This is going to get worse before it gets better.**

"**Well, I'm talking to y-"  
**

"**Children that's enough." Msala. One of our oldest, yet wisest members of my pride. She's not old old though, she knows how to still be a cub. Tama immediately shut her mouth out of respect, but her glaring eyes never left the mauve colored nosed lioness, and hers never left Tama's.**

"**So, are you going to move?" Maeva asked while rolling her eyes away from Tama and stood them in Nala's direction, who funnily, was nonchalantly eating. Who does this girl think she is? Ha, that's right, she thinks she's already the queen. Boy does she have a lot to learn. I don't know if I can stand being here if she actually does become queen.**

"**Actually I'm not."**

"**Excuse me!" Maeva scoffed at her and I'm surprised that Msala and no other ADULT said anything to anyone, including the king and queen, but maybe they were going to see how their son was going to handle this.**

"**I'm not moving." Nala stood up that way she was face to face with Maeva. **

"**You can do what was suggested by your **_**dearly beloved**_** or go find another spot." It seemed as if the whole world stopped moving and we were patiently waiting for the response. And for a minute, she just stood there. I would have too if I got told off by a new comer for the second time today.**

"**Ok, have it your way, but watch your back. You won't always be able to have an audience."**

"**Mmm hmm, and neither will you." Was all the answer Nala would give because she dropped to ground and started to devour her food. She really isn't paying our queen-to-be any mind.**

"**This situation is getting even more ugly." At this, Nala stopped eating and looked up at the antagonist and stated,**

"**Why, is your mother coming?" **_**Oh shit. **_**I thought in my head, but numerous laughs filled the air of where my pride was, even Mufasa and Sarabi were snickering. Maeva is just like her mother and hardly anyone likes them, not even the father hardly, but somehow they get along.**

"**Maeva, if you hit her…" I tore my vision away from my pride and landed it on Simba, who in turn had a serious look on his face due to Maeva's paw being in the air ready to strike Nala.**

"**If you hit me, you will regret it!" Nala shouted threateningly as she starred Maeva down with her eyes.**

"**Don't do it, Maeva. She's not worth it. You know where your place is." Dotty whispered in her friend's ear and Maeva slowly let her paw hit the ground. I wonder…I wonder if we could get Maeva to get Simba so pissed off that he'd go off on her and tell her about herself. Maybe he'd actually hit her one day. Nah, he isn't like that.**

"**Come on, Maeva. Let it go." Dalilah started to push her friend away and her other friends gathered around her like a Witness Protection Program. We could tell she wasn't too happy about being embarrassed in front of everyone, but she had it coming. Usually it is just Tama or I who usually says something when she starts to get on everybody's nerves, but now, we have someone new.**

"**Well alright then," Msala smiled widely, " Who is this firecracker?"Our king and queen walked over and stood directly behind their son and Nala.**

"**This is, Nala, Msala. She's **_**Sarafina's **_**daughter." Sarabi stated lightly with a hidden fact. Msala's eyes went wide with wonder.**

"**Sarafina's daughter? The little cub she had before she left?"**

"**Yep." Mufasa answered simply.**

"**My gosh. You are just like your mother, too remba." I looked across at Nala who seemed to be blushing because her ears were pinned, a small grin set on her face, and the ground was her new best friend. Msala had just called her 'beautiful'. Note to self: She's feisty yet easily embarrassed when complimented, a.k.a, she's normal, and ask dear Simba if he noticed that too.**

"**Where is your mother, sweetheart? I didn't even know she was coming back."**

"**I'm sorry, Mis-"**

"**Child please. Just call me, Msala. Everyone else does. Plus it makes me feel old to be called 'Miss'."**

"**But, Msala. You are old." Malka chortled. He really shouldn't have said anything because she's-**

"**And you're not too old to get your tail whipped either." The older lioness shot back playfully but was being completely serious.**

"**Looooove yooooou."**

"**Yeah, yeah, whatever, Malka. You're lucky you're my grandson. Anyways, what were you going to say, dear?" She was speaking to Nala who was shaking her head, laughing at the family feud.**

"**Um, ha ha, that she went somewhere. She seemed pretty upset about something, but I'm not sure where she went." I caught the ade, royal, couple steal knowing looks at each other and I'm thinking that they already knew what was wrong with Nala's mother.**

"**Aw, well then I'll probably catch her later. I've missed her a lot."**

"**Has anyone seen, Cy?" The whole pride looked around them from where they rested after Mufasa voiced his question, but all came up empty handed. Had no one seen my father?**

"**He was walking in the path of Rafiki's tree when I saw him on my way here. Maybe he is there?" One of our lionesses, Samara, Kula's mother, reported.**

"**I'll see if I can find him. Be back in a little." Mufasa got up and walked away to go find my father. By this time, everyone else had gone about their business and didn't really care what was said. This is weird though, Nala's mother is gone and so is my fa-wait. My dad had mentioned a 'Sarafina' before…could she be the one? Guess I'll find out tomorrow. I won't bug him about it tonight.**

"**Be careful, dad!" Simba shouted to his retreating father then rose to his feet," Well if you guys will excuse me, I'm going for my walk."**

"**A walk? You go on walks?" Nala laughed a little at Simba and he turned around to face her with a grin on his face.**

"**That I do. Is that a problem?" As of right now, I have to be on Nala's side. Simba was a sentimental lion, but also, you wouldn't want to make him mad either. He didn't look like the type though for either, and that's a good thing for Nala.**

"**No, no. Enjoy your walk, **_**Prince**_** Simba." I think she lives now to tease him and neither of them is holding back anything. She's cool.**

"**Oh, I plan to, **_**Siti **_**Nala." And with that he headed towards his destination, which we all know is the peak of Pride Rock to look at the stars. I let my eyes roll when I realized that he called her 'lady'.**

"**Ahh."**

"**What is it, Msala?" Kula asked while smiling, but we all knew.**

"**Those two." Malka's grandma nodded her head in Simba's direction and then to Nala.**

"**What about those two?" Sarabi giggled.**

"**Nala and Simba. This is the girls first day and they already like each other." Msala blurted and Nala's eyes went wider. Oh yea, sister! You're caught!**

"**No, I don't." Our new creamy colored friend tried to laugh and cover herself. Puh-lease! **

"**Oh, don't deny it!" Tama shouted.**

"**No, I don't."**

"**Yes you do!" The whole gang said in unison. She couldn't fool us.**

"**Guys…" Nala huffed out sweetly. **

"**You know you do."**

"**Tama, I don't. Even if I could, you all know very well that I can't."**

"**Why not? You two seem to get along already." Msala observed and the rest of us nodded our heads in agreement.**

"**Beca-"**

"**Because he is betrothed to **_**my**_** daughter. You'd know that if you ever paid attention." When did she get here or was she just quiet the whole time?**

"**You're daughter's a musota. She won't be kamikazi if she doesn't change her attitude."**

"**Take that back, Msala! Sarabi, make her take it back! You said so yourself that she's be queen."**

"**No, Haraka! She's a bitch and you know it! We all know it!"**

"**Please stop." Sarabi tried to stop the two arguing females with a calm tone, but to no avail.**

"**She is just acting the way a queen is suppose to."**

"**Are you kidding me? Oh ok, so, the way Sarabi runs her kingdom is just all around wrong, right?" Malka's turned to her queen, "Mirage, you have your queen ship all wrong. You had better start following Maeva's examples." Msala had called Sarabi by her name meaning, as in a tyoe of friendship way that way she knew she was just kidding. We all knew she was being sarcastic and it sent us over the edge on laughter. Sarabi was about to say something, but Haraka cut in.**

"**Each queen rules differently. You'd know that if you kept your nose out of other's business, you Brown Noser!" No. She. Didn't. At that, Msala got to her feet so she was in Haraka's face. She was not going to be taken down so easy.**

"**First off, Haraka, I do not brown nose. I'm too old for that, ok. I love Mufasa and Sarabi equally and try my best to help out in any way that I can because they are generous, fair, and loyal to their subjects. They rule their lands wonderfully and I'm sure everyone here and outside of this pride would agree. However, if you mean by brown nosing as in a kiss up like your daughter, so she can keep her position and not get dismissed, then yes, you are probably right." HELLO! I can't help but think that somehow Msala and Nala are related. Now you see how Maeva and her mother are related.**

"**I don't have to stand here and take this!"**

"**You can sit down." Haraka turned on her heels and walked away in a huff ater the wise lioness made her snappy comment, but of course she wasn't done, "Keep my daughter's name out of your mouth!" Was she talking to just Msala or all of us? Eh, who knows, who cares.**

"**MAEVA!" Msala said defiantly and we all shared another laugh. Most of the lionesses here don't back down from anyone and that's another good thing. It helps when we have threats come through here, we can trust them to protect pride and the land as well.**

"**Now I see where Maeva gets her mouth from." Nala commented, "Who's her father?"**

"**Total opposite!" Chumvi voiced.**

"**They're all weird. Why he married her, we will never know. We all think he has a secret fling with a lioness from another pride." Malka said and Sarabi gave him a stern expression of which he couldn't see or didn't look, one of the two and Nala was shocked.**

"**We've learned to ignore them. No need to worry, my dear." The wise lioness spoke to Nala.**

"**I won't. I've dealt with worse." She answered back smiling. From the stories we heard earlier, I wouldn't doubt it.**

"**Really now? Care to share a few more examples?" Kula asked with sparkling eyes. She had always loved a good story.**

"**Well…" And Nala started to dig in her brain for more stories to entertain us with.**

**Nala P.O.V.**

"**And I slapped him."**

"**Jeez, Nala. What happened next?"**

"**Chumvi, wouldn't you know that he ran to tell his mother and said that I hit him first. I don't start fights, I finish them."**

"**Wow. Even though he hit you first."**

"**Yea, but, his plan backfired because she saw the whole thing." I laughed aloud recalling the same story I told my mom when we were on our way here. I did love telling stories now because now I can actually laugh. Back when it happened, I really did have to be careful.**

"**Well, well, well, you definitely fit right around here." Mufasa had made his way back home finally, but without Cy. I hope he is ok.**

"**I'm really nice thou-"**

"**Just don't make her mad. She put Maeva in her place today." Tojo blurted out and Mufasa raised his eyebrows at me surprised.**

"**But she deserved it." Malka added and turned to look at the king and queen, "How could you guys betroth Simba to her. She's a **_**real**_** ade pain." A real 'royal' pain is what he called her.**

"**We didn't know at the time. She used to be such a sweet cub, helpful and playful, but then one day, she just, changed." Sarabi spoke quietly, not embarrassed by the question, but rather in a thinking mode.**

"**Probably the day her parents told her she'd be queen."**

"**You know, Kula, you're probably right."**

"**It went to her head, Sarabi." Tama stated dejectedly and we agreed whole heartedly.**

"**I know."**

"**Can we knock it out of her?"**

"**Tama!"**

"**What, Tojo? I'm serious. If she gets in my face again, I'ma let her have it! That musota. " 'Snake' is right. **

"**Malka, get your girlfriend."**

"**Oh no, Chumvi, I'm not walking into that zone. That's off limits." The rest of us laughed. I was grateful to have these new friends and I knew that they'd have my back if I was ever in need of help. But will there ever be peace for me? I looked to the west and saw that the sun setting and I did want to keep my favorite past time, star gazing. I looked behind me and saw the peak of my new home I still can't believe how huge this rock was, and thought that that would be the perfect place to look at the twinkling diamonds in the sky. I'd better ask permission first just in case.**

"**Mufasa? Sarabi?"**

"**Yes, Nala?" The dark tan colored queen asked me.**

"**Do you mind if I go to the peak and look at the stars? I like to star gaze. It's a past time of mine and I'd like to continue it if it's alright." The corner of her mouth curled into a grin and spread all the way across her muzzle. How in the world did my question make her this happy? But as I looked around, everyone else also had smiles on their faces. What. The. Hell.**

"**Sure, Nala. Go right ahead." Why she answered me sly, was beyond me and I rose to me feet slowly, but I kept my skeptical gaze on all their eyes.**

"**Ooookaaaaay…"**

"**Yes, yes. Go, Nala, go. Never know what you'll find up there." Msala chide me as I was out of my circle and headed up to the top.**

"**Or who." I heard Kula giggle. I stopped and looked over my shoulder. What were they getting at? What or who? This was a strange pride, but this is coming from someone who came from a pride that was like a slave camp.**

"**Are you guys ok?" I asked curiously, not sure if I really should have asked this question for being afraid of the answer.**

"**You guys are freaking her out." Tojo said in my defense then met my eyes, "It's ok, Nala. Go ahead and go to the peak." I hesitated for a minute, but then started again for my destination.**

"**Ok. Thanks, Tojo." As I disappeared out of eye shot, I heard him say, "Have fun!" Have fun? Star gazing isn't 'all that'. Half of me wanted to stay and see what it was that they were all trying to get at, but then the other half just wanted a moment to myself. As I made it to the peak though, however, the wind blew and a new yet familiar scent hit my nose. Is **_**this **_**what they were talking about? I finally reached the flat surface and saw a young golden colored lion with an almost full grown red flowing mane, facing away from me with his head to the sky. They. Set. Me. Up.**

A/N: Whew! Long chapter, but hopefully you guys bared through it and enjoyed it. I hope I hope I hope! And you see why I couldn't cut anything.

So: **What did you like? What didn't you like? What was your favorite part?**

I take CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM! If you don't like, don't read, don't comment.

Until Next Time!

~Nala-Nay~

**P.S. What is your favorite COLOR?**

**Mine is Aquagreen, Purple, and Blue!**


	3. Chapter 3 Contemplating Decisions

What's good guys? Thank you SUPER MUCH for all the reviews! ! Yes, I know I need to work on my summary…..**CAN YA HELP ME?** Leave your suggestion for a description in a review!

**Machungwa63: **Ooo, I like how you came up with your name . ORANGE! Can ya tell me what green and purple is? I love Sarabi and I don't think I'll be cutting her out of this story this time, I miss her in my first one. Yea it was long, but I for-warn you guys about it lol but you also saw why it was. More Nala and Simba to come!

**TLKLover1212: **Oh yes! Gotta have that SNB here lol. I love these two! You'll definitely see more of Sarafina and Cy, I mean, they have to get along now right, seeing as they are in the same pride again lol . Two of my colors are yours! Sweetness!

**Mimoo01: **We all have those instigative friends now don't we ;)? Aww, thank you for the compliments! Sarafina and Cy have some making up to do don't they? We shall see. Purple and blue, how cool! A lot of you guys have the same colors as me!

**Jonny2b: **Sarafina and Cy are not getting along, they just had an argument 0_0. Great colors.

**Donewithit: **Thank you much and welcome to the story and I'm glad you are enjoying it! I can't imagine Nala any other way ! Just going by how they portrayed her in the movie!

**Reldor: **I think their lives would have been better with each other as well if he had proposed first, but, ahh life lol. At least they are together now, well, in the same place, they'll be friends again, if both of them can stop being stubborn . Msala is the one who went off on Maeva's mother who is Haraka. Msala is the wise yet smart-assed lioness lol. Ha ha, braggart…I like that word.

**FfKitty: **Oh thank you so much! It means a lot when authors hear that the readers love the story, I hope you'll stay tuned until the end! Yes, the summary, eh, I need some work on it lol and I am as we speak, but I think I'm close to making it better lol. Turquoise is beautiful! Hmm, I will definitely ask that next! Thanks for the suggestion!

**Guest #1: **Um, these aren't Arabic names, they're African.

**KBlade: **Lol thank you , Nala is a feisty one huh and thanks for your honesty, I do the same to other stories too, but then once I read I'm like: NICE!

**Unknown: **Lol yea I had to leave you guys on a cliff hanger. The chapter was long already -_-. Yea, my summary is not the best and I'm working on to change it now. You should get an account or screen name so I can thank and respond to ya properly . Thank you much!

You guys make my day! Thanks again for all the awesome reviews!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Lion King

Kind of a long chap, but I think you'll like it ;)

**Chapter 3: Decisions **

**Simba P.O.V.**

The stars will always be a favorite past time of mine and I hope to never let it go. My parents, especially my father, talk about the kings of the past, how the stars came about, and other things about them, like how they form constellations. I'd always been allowed to stay up a little longer just as my excuse was to star gaze, but I couldn't always pull the wool over my parent's eyes. I've often heard stories about my grandparents: Uru and Ahadi, and how they are watching over and guiding me always. Gods, I hope they can help me with this new situation starring Nala and Maeva. The wind is calm tonight, but a light breeze is flowing through my lands. As I inhaled the air, a new scent, that had just recently became a favorite of mine, hit my nose and a small smile made its way across my face. Nala. I turned my red head slowly in her direction behind me and saw that her head was leaning slightly to the side as if she had just realized something pleasant. I cleared my throat.

"Oh, sorry Simba. I didn't know you were up here. Nobody told m-"

"That's alright. I-"

"I can leave if y-"

"No, please." I gestured with my paw for her to sit, "Stay. I don't mind. I could use the company." She met my eyes and hesitated for a minute, probably to see fill me out to see if I was serious. After all we did today, she can't still be possibly having doubts about how I am, but slowly she made her way over. I studied her for minute and had this weird feeling in my stomach. She is very pretty, beautiful even, but her personality is what gets me the most. She's new to this pride, but she didn't give us the time of day to find out for ourselves what she's really like, she put it out there.

"Ahem." I blinked quickly and really looked into her eyes as she brought me out of my trance, "You ok?"

"Yea, I'm-I'm fine. Sorry." The creamy colored lioness giggled a little at my embarrassment all the while making my heart jump when she did and I finally looked away from her.

"So what are you doing up here?" Hey, I was about to ask her that.

"I was just looking at the stars." I replied kindly and her aqua orbs got a little bigger.

"You gaze too?" She sounded surprised, but then suddenly changed and she mumbled "so that's why they told me it was ok to come up here."

"Yea, I do. My parents and I use to this all the time when I was little before bed."

"Interesting."

"How?"

"Just that my mom would do the same with my brother and I." She had a brother? But before I could ask her, she had seen my face and continued with her story, "Yes, I have a brother. We just aren't as close as we use to be." She looked sad for a moment and looked away and I felt bad for asking, but when she turned back around, she had changed her façade and was about to ask me something, but our eyes locked.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here if you need it." Nala hadn't answered me, but instead just kept staring deep into my scarlets and wouldn't look away, but not that I'm complaining because I felt myself frozen. The stars hadn't been shinning as bright her eyes tonight and I'm not sure if they ever will according to me. They're like diamonds.

"Simba, would you quit!" She shouted playfully and popped my arm gently. Wait, wasn't she just doing the same? And she started it! "Take a picture, it'll last a lot longer." I grinned goofily at her and glanced away to take in the land.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I know I'm hot." I whipped my head back to her with an appalled look on my face and she busted with laughter.

"Conceited much?" I teased her.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"Uh huh. Sure you are." Now it was her turn to have the appalled look and she jerked back a little.

"I am."

"No, you're not." You can't be that pretty and not brag about yourself. Come on now.

"Fine. You're right. I'm not." She shrugged her shoulders and took on a snobby attitude.

"Oh, rude."

"I thought you were suppose to be gazing." So, we're going to play this game now, huh? I've said it once and I'll say it again: Two can play…

"I was, but you told me to stop." I said indignantly.

"I meant at the stars, you clown."

"Oh! You meant _that _gazing." I was messing around and she knew it because a knowing smile captured her lips and she looked up to the sky. "I was doing that, but I got so _rudely _interrupted." She shot her head to me with her mouth open.

"Rudely inter- uh no. I said that I could go, but _someone" _she cleared her throat and tried her best to mock my tone,_ "_Wanted some company."

"And I still do." I retorted back matter-of-factly.

"Then why are we arguing?"

"We're not. It's a debate."

"It's banter." _Playful banter, _I wanted to say. Are we really going to fight to try to match wits here?

"Two participating parties who can't agree on something. What do you call that?"

"War." She quickly answered me and my eyes rolled to the left on command.

"Let's just gaze." I said.

"At the stars?" Her smart answer ricocheted off of her to me and I shot,

"Am I looking at you?"

"No, not anymore at least."

"Well ok then."

"_Smartass." _

"What'd you say?" I challenged her and she declined it.

"Nothing." This back and forth flirting thing is really fun. Just another thing I like about her: a great sense of humor and I've already grown to love it.

"Oh look." I put my head to the sky same as her and she pointed with a light colored paw, "There's one that looks like a baby rabbit. See the fluffy tail?" I could also make out the outline of a rabbit, but I had something else in store for her and decided to go for a second round in 'battle of the sexes'.

"You mean baby _hare._" Out of my peripheral, I saw the green eyed beauty glare at me.

"Seriously?"

"What? It's a hare. Come on, you gotta admit. It's ears are way too long to be just any old regular rabbit." My comment, I made it sound like I knew everything.

"Are you-"

"Or better yet, it could be a jack rabbit. Those things are huge! I mean, big feet, long ears, their nose is ju-"

"SIMBA!" I couldn't help but laugh because I knew I'd get to her soon.

"What?"

"You're just…"

"Just what? What? Please, Nala, what am I just?" She rolled her neck and head away from me,

"Unbelievable."

"I'm sorry," I chuckled, "You're just too easy to mess with."

"Ok then, Galileo, what do you see?" I accepted her challenge and scanned the sky for new and debating pictures, but I already knew which one I'd pick and let's just see what she has to say.

"That one."

"Why that one?"

"Because it looks like two lions trying to kill each other for a scrap of meat." Nala snickered at this after a moment and then replied,

"That's me and you." I raised an eye brow and looked at her.

"Really? How do you figure?"

"Because, if I ever had to choose between you and starving, I'd kill you. Heck, I'd kill you for a Klondike bar." I knew she wasn't serious, but I'll play the nonchalant part and a couple of questions.

"And what if I was the last lion on earth? Then what would you do?" I thought this was a good one to ask, but she proved when wrong and that I should have kept my mouth shut. You know that saying 'some things are better left unsaid'? Yea, I should keep that at the top of my list.

"I'd make you mate me and then I'd kill you." See? I should have kept my thoughts to myself.

"Ouch. Remind me never to get into a fight with you."

"Eh, I'll fight others first." Her simple came through my ears and for some reason, my mind went to,

"Like Maeva?"

"Oh, definitely. But I won't start with her unless she starts with me." This made me think about how much that girl has changed ever since she found out she as going to be queen…maybe queen. Actually,

"Ya know, she used to be, well, kind of like you." Nala turned to me with a curious look etched on her face.

"You're kidding?" Her tone wasn't rude or anything, but more on the shocked side. I looked to the ground and old memories and thoughts flooded my brain.

"Yea. She used to be very sweet. Helpful even. She avoided fights and tried to get along with everyone."

"That's extremely hard to believe."

"I know, but what can ya do?" My face met the dark blue abyss, "Animals change."

"I'm sorry, Simba. Maybe she'll change back, you never know." Sadly, I doubted this revelation.

"Naw, I don't think so, Nala. She's too set in her ways now. That's one thing that hasn't changed about her. When she sets her mind a certain way, it stays there. The whole world could come crumbling down and she will not budge." My new cream colored companion laughed lightly,

"She does sound like me." She shuddered playfully and I grinned a little, "That's creepy."

"I was actually starting to look forward to marrying her." WHOA! I mentally slapped myself. _**Oh nice, Simba, push the girl away why don'tcha**__._ What will she think now.

"I can imagine. She was probably that perfect girl that accepted you for who you are and not what you are." Mmm, then again…

"You hit that on the head, but I can't now. She's not what I'm looking for."

"So what are you going to do?" Her question was serious.

"I really don't know to be honest."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something." I couldn't help but turn to her and try t lighten the mood.

"Maybe I'll just have to explore _**other options**_." She knew I had been looking at her slyly and a cheeky smiled came to my face as she smiled a blushy grin.

"Your options, huh?" She matched my cheekiness and narrowed her eyes at me, looking very seductive.

"Yea. Options." This time I copied her and I leaned closer to her and her smile grew more, showing her pearly white teeth, but she leaned away and put her eyes on the land.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, king-to-be."

"Oh, I'm not."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes." At that, she faced me again and took on a optimistic look, eyeing and smiling,

"Then why do you keep starring at me when you make some kind of comment about your future?" Damn it! I did it again! But being the guy that I am, I acted like I knew I had done that and ran with it.

"I'm enjoying the scenery." I could tell that I had made her blush again because her ears went back and she dropped her head to the side a little like she had when Msala had called her beautiful earlier, but she decided to look back at me and our eyes met for the umpteenth time today and neither one of us wavered. Getting caught up in the moment, we both started to move towards one another and our muzzles only centimeters apart. Was this really going to happen? My heart was pounding in my chest due to being nervous and excited, but my emotions would soon turn into an irritated one because of,

"Master Simba." GODS! I'm going to KILL this cock blocking BIRD! Nala and I pulled away from each other as if we were two cubs being caught doing something we shouldn't have been doing. Both of us, if it could have been seen, would have been as red as an eclipse. "Your father says it's time for you to come in."

"Thank you, Zazu." I mumbled through gritted teeth and I heard Nala stifle a giggle. Zazu flew away, but I caught a proud smile on face before he did. So he did that on purpose, did that mean he was watching the whole time? That's ok, I'll get him back. I'm the master at pranking Zazu.

"Well, uh," Nala cleared her throat and stood up letting me know that our moment had come and gone due to 'foul play', "I guess we should head inside, huh?" I got to my golden feet reluctantly and sighed greatly!

"Yea we should." Then for some reason, a happy thought entered my mind and I set a pleasant look on my face because I could tell that she may actually like spending time with me, "Lead the way _**Miss Nala.**_" She returned my smile and we made our way back down the path from the peak to the opening of the den, but before we walked in, Nala stopped and faced me,

"Goodnight, Simba." I couldn't move, for I was just in want just to kiss her as she stood in front of me and I kinda had a feeling she wanted me to, but I didn't want to seem to forward or also get rejected. Rejection from a girl= Major ego depletion. But thankfully, I guess my grandparents were watching over me because I found my voice and I was as smooth as ice,

"Goodnight, Nala. Thanks for gazing with me. We should do it again sometime."

"No problem and yes we should." She replied back just as sweet and I had a feeling she was fond of my charming personality. I had started to let her walk away with just those exchanged words, but I couldn't help but feel that my night just wasn't complete.

"Nala?" I stopped in her tracks and grabbed her forearm to face me and looked curiously at me. I slowly had my face meet with hers and I slid my tongue upward gently on her right cheek and whispered again, "Goodnight." When we pulled back, her eyes were shifty yet the sides of her muzzle was in an upright grin and then she disappeared into the den.

Did. I. Really. Just. Do. That? _**Bold move, Simba, bold. **_But it was a good move because I'm sure she would have said something. This girl is going t-

"Wooooooow. I think that was the most out of the box thing you've ever done." Tojo. What perfect timing did he have.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked with my eyes fixated on the spot Nala had just occupied.

"Long enough to see you two putting the moves on each other." The dusty golden brown lion made his place beside me and we both looked into the dark den. "I didn't expect you to kiss her."

"I didn't either." My mind drifted to my future somehow and all I could think about was Nala and me. Is this how it was with my parents? Maybe Tojo? "Tojo? Have you ever, like, when you meet someone and…"

"And you know that for an instant that she's the one?" My scarlet eyes caught his blue ones and I nodded, letting him know that he stole my thoughts. "Yes, dude. How do you think I feel about, Burundi? Simba, blink man!"I did now…repeatedly. I hadn't even noticed that my eyes were dry until he said something and they stung when I closed them.

"Sorry. It's just that she-"

"I know. But unlike us, she is getting some sleep and I think we should follow her example and do the same." Tojo knocked me in my arm and we totted inside the den to our spots and laid down. I shut my eyes, realizing how heavy they were, but quickly shot them open. Where had Nala found her spot? I scanned the den and finally found her asleep with a smile set in her face beside the lioness that I assumed to be her mother because of the familiar similarities they had on their faces. I hoped that I had caused her to have sweet dreams and hope she'd done the same for me. I shut my eyes for good now and immediately went into 'la la land'. I prayed to the kings that I'd have good dreams. Dreams that contained Nala and Me.

**Mansa P.O.V.**

I cannot believe they left! How dare she take my daughter away from me! Who does she think she is? I know she's mother, but Nala is MY DAUGHTER!

King Abasi and I are waiting now to hear from the scouts to see if they have seen them anywhere, but it's been hours now and Abasi went to spend some time with his queen.

"Hey, dad?" I glanced to my left to see my son peeking around the corner. I knew he wasn't scared, he just wanted to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything. I gave him a nod and he made his way over to me.

"What's up, son?"

"No word back on mom and Nala?"

"No, Mheetu," I sighed heavily, "nothing yet." All thoughts were going through my head. I do hope though that nothing has happened to either of them. Nala only being two hasn't seen or done enough. I was trying to provide a life for her, but her _mother _thought it barbaric! Funnily though, I still do love and want the lioness. She was my first and always will be and you know what they say about 'your first'.

"Dad, you think…" My son stopped short of his sentence and I studied his face.

"What is it?"

"You don't think they went back to Pride Rock do you? I mean, that is where all of us were born." A lump in my stomach had formed because I hadn't thought about that and I should have. Yes. That would be the target of her destination. Go crying back to sorry excuse of king Mufasa and silly queen Sarabi and that bastard of a lion Cy! Why didn't I think of this? She loved Pride Rock and they would surely welcome her back with open arms. Great. And to get them back, there would probably have to be war because I know Mufasa and the pride would fight for them.

"You're smart, Mheetu. Very smart. That would definitely be the place she would go."

"So why didn't you say something?" I looked up and saw that Abasi had entered the main den with the three scouts we sent out and his son, he was enraged beyond belief. You would think he would be relaxed after what he ju-

"I just thought of it myself, Your Majesty." Mheetu quickly spoke up to cover me and the king's face softened a little.

"We will find them."

"It may mean war Abasi. Mufasa will not let them go easily." I tried to get him to see my way of thinking because he had never met the king of Pride Rock. That golden lion has always said that his friends are his family and he will always fight for them.

"When he hears that your daughter was betrothed to my son, he has to abide by rules. It's A King's Law."

"He will try to make negotiations. He is not a push over as you are trying to make him out to be." Abasi turned away from me and took concern for his son. "My Hasani here is next in line and I want you daughter here for him."

"I want her here as well and her mother." A growl came through his muzzle and Mheetu glanced at me. Whenever Abasi did that, a violent behavior would erupt and it didn't matter who was in the way, but his favorite target was always his queen. Sometimes, I myself felt sorry for her, but hey, this is the path she chose.

"Dad, I don't want to marry, Nala. She's mean and-"

"That's because you kept trying to force yourself on her!" Mheetu will always take up for his sesi and I'm a bit grateful for that, "She and I both told you to leave her alone! You got what you deserved." At this, Abasi was about to turn on my son, but his son stopped him,

"No, dad, I got this." The prince approached my son slowly, but powerfully and my muscles tensed as did my son's. "Your dear sesi was born for me. To abide by my rules and do what I say." My aqua eyed son growled lowly and from what I could see, his eyes narrowed, "She and your mother are lucky the scouts weren't out to them. This is high treason and I'm sure they know that. Just because they are gone doesn't mean-"

"Let me stop you right there." Both boys had been growing up together and never saw eye to eye. Brother like sister I guess. Their voices were lower, muscles toner and stronger, and their egos a lot bigger. "Like my mother said before, my sister is nobody's bed warmer. If your little scouts do succeed in finding them, you'll regret it because my family is not from here and they will fight for themselves. You should know this from that time my sister popped you in your eye." The last sentence made Hasani go ridged and for a minute he looked even more like his father than he had before. My son, he was almost a little over half my size, a little lighter than me, but his eyes would always remind me of my love. Yes, I cheated, but I'm a lion. We have other needs than the lionesses than need and have to be fulfilled by others than just our mates. Why couldn't she understand this?

"You better watch yourself, Mheetu, or you'll never see your sister again."

"I'm not afraid of you, _Hasani. _You find my sister and kill and I'll end YOU." Mheetu, just like his sister, didn't take crap from anyone and I wish I was like that with everybody. They both will speak their minds.

"Alright, boys, that's enough." Abasi knew that Mheetu was stronger than his little prince and was trying to save him. I can admit though that Hasani has 'lioned up' a lot since the argument he witnessed with my wife and I. He was scared of Nala at first, but now, I don't think he is, but he's a fool thinking that my son will just let him have his way.

"Ha! I'd like to see that happen. You ca-"

"I said ENOUGH!" King Abasi's temper bounced off the walls of the den and Queen Asana entered with a tired look on her face.

"Boys, please. It's time for bed." The queen here is beautiful, but no one is allowed to touch her. I guess what Sarafina had said way before she left sunk in and only he can do what he wants with her.

"Go back to bed, Asana. I've got it handled." He hadn't even looked at his wife and she just stood there.

"Come, Hasani." Just then, the prince whirled around on his mother and yelled at her.

"Did you not here, father? Go back to bed!" Asana looked beaten now and she turned on her heals sadly and walked slowly out of the den. I wish Mheetu would have spoken to his mother like that. She and I would have taught him a lesson. We all heard the light colored lion scoff at the prince and then all eyes were on him again.

"Mheetu…"

"Dad, maybe we should leave. If I had talked to my mother like that, she would have taken me out."

"Yes, well, she isn't your mother is she? She knows her place and you need to learn yours!" The boy were in a face off once more, but this time, Abasi had seemed to be enjoying this and didn't say a word.

"I wish was because I'd treat her a lot better than you. You don't think any of that was wrong?" Mheetu was furious. He doesn't like when someone is disrespected for not reason and would take up for them as much as he could. Hasani shrugged his shoulders indignantly, truly telling my son that he didn't care.

"It's life, Mheetu. Get use to it. The females have a place in this world and so do we."

"Oh yea, that's right, breeding and catering purposes only." He started to walk out of the den, letting us know that he was done with this nonsense, but he had one more thing to say, "Don't you ever wonder why all the girls hang out with me and flee from you?" And then he was gone. I didn't know exactly what he meant by that, by either him hanging out with them or 'spending time' with them and I'm not sure if I did want to know.

"You need to check your son, Mansa. He's getting out of line."

"Yes, Abasi." I nodded my head, knowing that this conversation wasn't over.

"Go to bed, Hasani and the rest of you leave. Mansa and I need to have a word." Everyone filed out and then the king and I were left alone. We eyed each other for a minute and then he raised his paw and smacked me as hard as he could across the face, but I didn't hit the floor and he got in my face.

"Abasi, I-"

"Save it." He sneered and I could smell his breath as it covered my face invisibly. "That family of yours is really pushing me. Now I let you come here because you couldn't keep your paws off my females and that was when I told you that you could stay because you were just like me. That was our deal. But your wife, your daughter, and now your son, are making me regret my decision." Yes, that was our deal. When I was 'looking' for another place to live while I was with Sarafina, I had come across a lioness from this pride and had loved me in a different way than my mate had and I wanted more. One day she didn't meet me, but two males from her pride did and brought me to King Abasi. He told me that I could have as many lionesses as I wanted and all I had to do was join his pride and help him protect his land. At the time I thought '_what a bargain' _, but now, I wish I hadn't. I loved my family, but all now was my son and I just may lose him too if I don't 'correct' him. He had warned me ahead of time that if I wanted out of our bargain, that he would let me go, but on one condition, if I could survive a fight between myself and all 20 of his pride's males. So I was cornered.

"I'll get his head on straight." I promised.

"You had better, or I just might teach him a lesson." I met his eyes and for a minute I was a little scared and I tried not to let it show. "You at you, so pathetic and weak." I was pathetic and weak. I let my own desires overshadow what was really important and great in my life and I'm ashamed, but only the Mala Mala Pride king and I know. "You're excused." I nodded my head abruptly and made my way to find my son in our own secluded den.

"Dad, we need to leave! I'm sick of being here!"

"Mheetu…"

"I mean it, Dad! And I swear, if something happens to my mom or my sister and they are they cause, no one will be able to stop me! I guarantee it!" I knew he was outraged and I'll take his fury. I deserve it, but I also need to keep up appearances with him as well.

"We don't have a choice, son."

"You're right. We could have, but you didn't give us one. This is your fault!" I think he knew more than what he let on, but I wasn't about to ask him.

"I'm a lion, Mheetu. I-"

"I know, but I'll be damned if I turn out like you!"

"Stop!"

"No! You are the reason mom and Nala are gone and probably won't ever see them again! You did this! You broke up this family!" I got in his face quickly, but he did not back down and I was half way proud.

"Be quite!" I seethed and I could see his chest rising and falling heavy and his nostrils flared. He reminded me of my own father and déjà vu entered my head. "Be quiet before you say something you regret."

"The only thing I _regret, _is being your son." He walked away from me and out of the den and my heart squeezed. . I looked out at the entrance at the retreating form of my son and found myself at a loss of words. I didn't want to hear that come from any of the children, but I had pissed them both off and now I'm alone. I looked out at the entrance at the retreating form of my son and found myself at a loss of words.

"Mansa?" I looked to my right to see the queen there with a concerned look on her face. Had she heard everything?

"Y-yes?"

"Everything will work out. Just wait and see." My eyes opened slightly bigger and I believed her insight. I managed a smile and nodded my head at her.

"And things for you as well." She tilted her head to the side and replied with,

"If I wanted it to." And she was gone from my sight. I wondered if she felt the way I did. Stuck. Not able to move forward or backward.

Great Kings of the Past, please watch over my beautiful daughter and lovely wife.

_A/N: Alrighty guys. Did any of you expect this chapter? I didn't to be quite honest, but I hope you enjoyed it._

_So it seems Nala and Simba are getting closer_

_We found out some personality from Mheetu, just like his sister_

_We found out new things about Mansa and Abasi_

_And Hasani still has some growing up to do_

_Let me know what ya liked and didn't like!_

_**Refs: Achmed The Dead Terrorist (I'd kill you for a Klondike Bar)**_

_**Cinderella- Roger and Hammerstein's version (…ever see someone and know for an instant that she's the one) LOVE THAT MOVIE!**_

**Question for this chapter: What is your ZODIAC SIGN? Mine is SCORPIO! Any NOVEMBER birthdays out there? Lol.**

**~Nala-Nay~**

**P.S. Check my page for other stories and one-shots!**


	4. Chapter 4 Remembering Is Painful

Hey guys, how are yas? I know it's been a while since I updated, but my best friend kid napped me…she tried to uproot me and she had no internet the whole month and a half I was there lol. But I'm back now and will be updating a lot more!

I Can't Believe I Forgot this! Shadow gave me permission to use her character **Maeva** in this story. Maeva originated from Shadowland's: **Fight or Flight** story **Fight or Flight: Uprising**…Which if you haven't read them, you guys should so totally go check them out!

**Jonny2b: **A cusp huh? My mom is too! I'm glad you know that famous puppet lol and I'll read your story when I can!

**Kate: **Here's chapter 4 dear, I hope you enjoy it! Hey, I miss your reviews for Does It Ever End !

**Mimoo01: **I'll definitely read you story hun! Just give me a few to get caught up . I love Nala and Simba and it's a lot of fun to write for them as teens lol…who doesn't like to flirt lol. I originally wasn't going to have Mheetu in this story, but I wanted to see what it was going to be like to write for him and…I like it. He is OLDER than Nala in this story…I just always kind of saw him that way.

**TLKLover1212: **Lol I had to put Zazu in somewhere, ya know, and I thought, Hey! Perfect spot! Maeva, eh, she may not seem as bad as she seems, she has a secret and we just may find out here. That was a bold move for Simba, but aren't most guys bold ;)? But that's why we love em. I thought I was done with Mansa too, but what real man wouldn't fight for his family? I love that. Mheetu, I think you'll like him in this story. The poor queen, she'll have a surprise in the end. And there is more than one villain here which we'll find out in this chapter!

**Wondrous-Serendipity: **Aww thanks, love! I'm glad you think I'm funny lol it doesn't come naturally, I have to actually think sometimes lol. Hmm, you could be onto something there with your prediction ;). Thank you and I agree, I felt that it was needed ya know, and let me know if you need the name meaning to one of the words!

**FfKitty: **Thank you for the compliments dear! Stay tuned because things are only going to get better !

**KBlade: **Lol, thank ya! He is a brother taking up for his sister…we know how that goes lol. Lol attitude with me….eh, only if I'm provoked lol like I said, I have to throw some part of myself into my characters .

**Reldor: **Lol like that line huh? We all have to be interrupted sometimes ;)

**Milele Yako: **Welcome to the story dear! I'm glad you are enjoying it and hope to continue getting feedback from ya! Leo huh? My friend who kid napped me is a Leo lol! Yes and I am so sorry, my brain goes way faster than my fingers when I'm typing and I miss words -_-. Lol no you're not dumb!

**Machungwa63: **Lol I want one too. Virgo! Yes I remember. Hmm, I like that way that they put it in order on how to say it…interesting, but I get it. Well, as far as Mheetu finding his family, eh, well let's just see what happened!

**Aaron: **Um, I really don't know what to say to ya dear lol. I didn't really get your review.

**Guest 1: **I am I am lol! Today Today lol!

Disclaimer: I only own my characters, everything else belongs to Disney!

**Long chapter, but you guys deserve it!**

**Warning: There is a little cursing here, but remember…they are TEENS lol. (not saying all teens curse, but you guys know what I mean .) **

**Chapter 4: **

**Cy's P.O.V.**

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Fina! You're so slow!"_

"_You're a lot bigger than me, Cy! Bare with me!" I slowed my pace a little so she could catch up. My best friend and I were running a race, just the two of us. I enjoyed spending time with her. I understood her and she understood me. We have been friends since we were born and nothing has changed. I want things to go a little further, but I'm a little afraid of what she'll think. Will she reject me or accept me? I want to find out and then again I don't. I don't want to mess things up with her in any way._

"_Oh don't slow down on my account. I'll get you one day." This time stopped completely and waited until she was at my side._

"_It's not on your account, it's on mine because I chose to wait for you." Both of us were panting because our race from Pride Rock to the waterhole is a good three miles._

"_Such the charmer, Cy." I liked it when she teased me, it made me feel closer to her. I had actually chosen today to let her know how I felt, so I planned for us to be out all day._

"_But that's what you love about me right?" She eyed me with a slick smirk on her face and I returned it._

"_I suppose so."_

"_Good. Because you really don't have any other choice." I saw her mouth open in shock in my peripheral and I chuckled._

"_Oh ok, that's how it is?"_

"_That's how it is." She tried to walk away from me, but I grabbed her back leg and prevented her from moving._

"_Let go!" She shouted at me playfully and all I could do was laugh._

"_No."_

"_Let go of my foot, Cy!" I yanked a little on it and I watched with amusement as she tried to keep her balance._

"_I'm going to hurt you."_

"_Oh, how I'd love to see you try." I knew she enjoyed this and I enjoyed keeping it going. Next thing I knew, had I not been paying attention, she whirled around and tackled me and I had to instantly let go of her leg. I pushed up with left elbow so that we would roll to the right and I'd be on top, but as I did this and thought I was going to win, she planted her back feet on my stomach and flipped up over. Wonderful._

"_Ya know, I'm sick of you doin that." I chide her._

"_Don't start none, won't be none. I've told you that before." I gazed into her eyes as she looked at me with a look of triumph on her face, and all I could think about was how lucky would I be if she were actually mine. I'd care for her like no other lion would. Even if she wasn't a queen, I'd still treat her like one._

"_Hmm…"_

"_Hmm what? Why are you starring at me?" I know she has some type of inkling that I like her. We have been best friends since we were born._

"_No-nothing." I said as I pushed her gently off of me. We continued to hang out for the rest of the day, just enjoying each other's company and because I was just itching to tell her how I felt, I finally pleased my nagging feeling._

"_Fina?" She turned to look at me and her light colored aqua orbs silenced me once more and my mind when blank. I hadn't even heard her answer me the first time._

"_Cy? Are you ok?"_

"_Um, yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She raised an eyebrow at me while smirking, telling me she knew me too well._

"_Come on, Cy. What's on your mind?" I gazed into her eyes and took a deep breath. It was now or never._

"_Fina, there's something I need to tell you." I paused for dramatic effect and she fell for it. She placed one of her paws on mine and then I placed my remaining one on hers._

"_You can tell me anything." I loved hearing her talk. She always had the sweetest voice and understood just about anything and never judged anyone until she got to know them._

"_I really don't know how to say this, but I want to be more than just your fri-" A twig snapped nearby, cutting my sentence short and making us both alert. Damn it!_

"_I wonder who it is."_

"_Who's there!" I shouted irritable. The one time I actually got the courage to tell her how I feel, someone interrupts!_

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." A lion with medium tan fur, a brown mane, and blue eyes came into our view._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Cy, be nice." Sarafina prodded my arm and she walked towards the lion, but not before I had a chance to grab her and she half turned to face me. "Cy?"_

"_We don't know him."_

"_Well, if he attacks me, you can kill him." She turned back around and approached the lion who had a very charming façade. I don't like this. "My name's Sarafina and this is Cy." The lion grabbed her paw and licked it gently._

"_Le plaisir est mien." Is he serious? The pleasure is mine? Not my lioness! I walked up to them and kind of nudged Sarafina out of the way and to my surprise she didn't protest._

"_Unatoka Wapi na _wewe ni nani _?"_

"_I'm from the Waterland Pride and my name is Mansa." I really didn't like this guy. Something about him is throwing me off and he is already rubbing me the wrong way. He hadn't even looked at me when he answered!_

"_Are you alone?"_

"_Unfortunately yes. My pride was wiped out." The creamy colored lionesses ears dropped instantly. She fell for his guilt trip._

"_Let's see if Ahadi will let you stay, that is if you won't cause any trouble." Mischief sparkled in her eyes and a smile grew greater on Mansa's face._

"_Well, perhaps you can show me the ropes." For some reason, I knew right then, that I'd have competition with this new guy and possibly lose my friend over him._

_(End Flashback)_

**I'll never forget that day. I'll never forget that dreaded day. I had lost her that day and things would just continue to go downhill with us. I guess that's why I couldn't bring myself to sleep in the den last night. Maybe it was guilt. Maybe it was anger. She was there. She was in there and for my stubbornness; I still wasn't able to tell her how I feel. ****Either way for my emotions, Sarafina was the key. Why on earth did I act like such an idiot when I saw her again? It's been almost six years and I did not welcome her with open arms when I should have. I had missed her so much. I loved her so much and I still do. Mufasa and Sarabi saw right through me why wouldn't they? They have known us just as long as we've known each other. All I had to do was be nice and start over, but no, the good side of my brain decided to take a vacation and bad took over. I insulted her and I knew I hurt her even more than she probably already was. I guess I wanted her to hurt as much as I did. I insulted her about coming back and found out the hard way that Mansa was awful to her. I hate him more now! I know something was going to happen, I just didn't know what though. I tried to warn her, but did she listen? No! Then she insults me! But, I did her first. Eye for an eye I guess. Her daughter seems to be the same way.**

"**How can I change this?" I asked out loud to no one because I thought I was by myself.**

"**Uh, Dad?" I whipped around quickly and saw my son looking at me skeptically.**

"**Yes, son?"**

"**Who are you talking to?"**

"**N-no one, son, no one."**

"**Do you want to talk to someone who is alive and can actually answer you?" A smirk came to his lips and I rolled my eyes. He always had a knack for being sarcastic.**

"**No, I'm fine, just trying to clear my head. You can go hang out with your friends."**

"**Ok then. I just came to check on you, you weren't in the den last night or when I woke up." I hope I hadn't worried him too much.**

"**You remind me of your mother, you know that?" Tojo's eyes met the ground, but a small smile was still on his face. Even though I'm still hung up over Sarafina, I do miss my actual mate.**

"**Yea, dad. You always tell me." He picked his head up, "well, I'ma go look for Simba and them."**

"**Ok, son. See you later." As I watched him walk away, a few tears came to my eyes. I miss Imani. I looked into the sky,**

"**Imani, if you can hear me, I love and miss you so much. I can never replace you. And now Sarafina is back and the feelings I had for her have resurfaced once again. I want to betray you." My confession was answered with silence. Who came up with this 'talk to the kings or any other dead animal you loved' thing? They were probably killed themselves, this is stupid.**

"**I think mom would understand." My eyes grew wide and I was frozen in place. I thought he was gone. How much did he hear? I turned slowly to him.**

"**How do you know?"**

"**She always knew you liked Sarafina and how close you two were and how you two ended. Mom isn't here anymore and I think she'd want you to go on and be happy." Such wisdom from someone almost half my age. I heaved a sigh.**

"**I don't know, Jojo. Maybe I can patch things up with her, if it's not too late."**

"**Aw come on, dad. It's never too late. She's here now and I don't think she has any plans for leaving this time. Remember what mom use to say?" I looked him dead in eyes and a sly grin came to me, "It's never too late for love!"**

"**How did you get to be so wise?" We were both laughing at my sons attempt to sound like his mother.**

"**Mom." After he answered me, he winked and finally walked away, but this time I watched to make sure he really did leave. Maybe Imani answered me through our son. It could happen. I love my son. Always optimistc like his mother and I believe him. I need a for sure sign though from Imani.**

**Tojo P.O.V.**

**Man I hate it when my dad does that. Reminds me of my mother. Reminds me of how much I'm like her. I don't need to keep hearing it. She's gone! Leave her there! I know I act like it doesn't bother me that she is gone, but it does and it burns me to think that my dad is trying to replace her. He never stopped talking about Sarafina. That still, to this day, burns me to my core. I knew mom knew. She's female and females know everything. Why she didn't say anything is beyond me. Maybe she was just trying to be there for him and comfort him, but did she get hurt in the process? No one will know because she never showed it. Scar is lucky I don't kill him. I try my best to stay positive about situations, but it's really beginning to bother me to a point where I'm about to go off on everyone. I'm just s-**

"**Hey, Tojo." I brought my head up from the ground and saw that Nala was coming my way.**

"**Uh, hey, Nala. What are you doing this far out?" Her gaze went to the green pasture we lived in.**

"**Oh, I was just looking around a little, getting a feel of the land. A small tour I set up for myself since everyone else was asleep." She giggled a little and then look back at me and continued, "Almost everyone." I smiled and glanced down. I had been the only one out of our friends who was up and I wasn't to be found until now. "Are you alright?"**

"**Yeah, yeah I'm fine."**

"**You don't look fine. If anything, you seem a little sad." I finally met her face. Did she see through me?**

"**I'm fine, Nala, really. I'm fine." The creamy colored teen gave me a knowing look.**

"**Ok then, Tojo. Whatever you say." She turned away from me, but I went to walk beside her so we could go find our friends together, "But I know something is wrong. You may can hide your emotion from everyone else, but not me, even if I am new." Now my eyes grew and I glanced at her as we walked.**

"**Is it that noticeable?"**

"**I can just tell, Tojo. Do you want to talk? I promise I'll keep it to myself." Her eyes met mine and at first I was really hesitant because the problem does lie with her mother and my father, but I figure she'll find out someday.**

"**It's just that, my father has liked someone for a very long time and now that she's back, he wants her back, but he and I both feel like he may be betraying mom, even if she is gone."**

"**It's my mother isn't it?" When she spoke, she wasn't mad or anything, but she said it as if she already…knew?**

"**Um, yeah, yeah it, it is." A small sigh erupted from her throat.**

"**I kind of figured that out when he thought I was her yesterday. Plus she has told me that she regrets not listening to your dad. She said things could have turned out way different us." I took in what Nala had said. It was true, things could have been different for all of us, even me. I mean, would I even be here if Sarafina and my dad had stayed together?**

"**Hmm…"**

"**How do you think your mother would feel?" Is she seriously asking me this? For a quick second I got defensive, but I cooled myself. I should be happy for my dad so he could be truly happy, but Sarafina will never replace my mother.**

"**She'd probably tell him to go with his heart." I saw Nala nod her head out the corner of my eye, but I had to continue, "Nala, look, I can't say that I would mind and then I wouldn't mind. My mother is my mother. No one is going to replace that role."**

"**Tojo," she abruptly stopped walking to look at me with an incredulous look on her face. Maybe I went too far. "My mom wouldn't want to replace anybody. She's not like that. Say they do end up being together or want to, she'd try to get to know you and see if you like her. She won't tell to call her mom or anything like that. She would just try to help you out, and if she felt you didn't like her, she'd tell your dad they should just be friends and no more." I felt a little bad now. She hadn't yelled at me or anything, but just laid down the facts. I hung my head a little and tried to steady my breathing. I miss my mother so much and this situation is not making it any easier, it has only been a year since she passed.**

"**I'm sorry, Nala. I just miss her a lot." Tears threatened to fall when I felt a paw on my shoulder, but when then I locked eyes with Nala, they did. And before you think I **_**like **_**her, it's not even like that. I can see her as someone I can talk to and trust to keep it to themselves, not saying my other friends won't, but still. She looks so sincere and trustworthy.**

"**It's ok, Tojo. I know this is hard for you. If it's any consolation to you, it feels like my father is dead to me." I raised an eyebrow at her, totally confused about what she was talking about. She heaved a sigh, but answered my inaudible question. "My dad, the reason why my mom and I are back is because he really wasn't the lion she thought he was." Now we, well, I got her story. **

"**Sorry to hear that."**

"**Eh, it's ok. We're here now and all that matters is that we start anew. A fresh start never hurt anyone." **

"**Very true. Well, think we should go look for the gang?" She eyed me.**

"**Sure, but as long as you are ok." I smiled a genuine smile, showing her my pearly white razors.**

"**Yes, I'm fine." For a minute she just stared at me and I grew confused for the second time today. "What?"**

"**I'll believe you for now. Come on." And together we walked to go find our friends.**

**Simba P.O.V.**

"**Well, look who decided to wake up and grace us with his presence?" I didn't mind Malka joking on me already. I'm usually the first one up, but today, I was the last.**

"**He is finally the last one up. Hell must have froze over."**

"**Gee thanks, Tama." I laughed a little.**

"**We just can't get over that you slept so late today." Kula giggled as I made my way to them and sat down.**

"**That's because he was with Naalaa last night." I darted my eyes to Chumvi who was trying his best to suppress a laugh. I smiled thought, but then I realized,**

"**Hey, where is Nala? And Tojo?" Everyone now seemed to be in tune with me and wonder entered all our faces. No one knew.**

"**We are here." I turned to my left to see, walking beside one another, my best friend and my new crush. I really don't want to think negative here, but sometimes things **_**are**_** what they seem. But then again, Tojo has a girlfriend and I don't think he'd cheat on her or betray me either. Naw, there's nothing going on.**

"**Where were you guys?" Kula asked the question I'm sure we were all wondering.**

"**I was talking to my dad at first and while heading back here, I ran into Nala who was giving herself a small tour because **_**somebody **_**was still asleep." See? Everyone knows that I'm the first one up.**

"**Yeah yeah, I know." I looked at Nala, "My apologies."**

"**It's ok, you can make it up to me later." A smirk was set on her beautiful features and I couldn't help but return it.**

"**Oooo." Everyone around teased us and I rolled my eyes away from Nala, but then a very familiar voice rang in.**

"**Oh, shut up." Maeva.**

"**What so you want, Maeva?" The light orange colored lion spoke up irritably as Maeva and her clique walked up.**

"**Was I talking to you Malka? No."**

"**You did oppose the comment to everyone."**

"**Whatever. Sim-"**

"**Don't you ever go anywhere without your goons?" And let the games begin. One of these days, Tama and Maeva are going to come to blows.**

"**GOONS! You look like-"**

"**Hey! Hey! HEY!" Everyone shut up and looked at me, "That's enough. Maeva, what's up?"**

"**I was wondering if you and I could take a walk. You know, just the two of us?" She batted her eyelashes at me and immediately I wanted to say no and judging by my friends faces, they would object as well. I can't stand her style of flirting. How do I decline without being mean?**

"**Um, how about we all just…hang…right…here?"**

"**No, Simba. I said the two of us. Dos. Deux. Duo. That means nobody else. Besides, we need to practice." I gave her a skeptical look and she rolled her honey colored eyes at me. "Being king and queen, Simba. We need to practice being by ourselves, seeing that you and I will be wed in less than two years." Numerous sighs came from my circle of friends. Oh my God: she is actually keeping track! Right now, I don't even want to look at Nala's face. How can I say that I like her when Maeva keeps popping up reminding me that we are betrothed! **

"**I think he knows what 'two' means." Tama's dry comment made our friends laugh.**

"**You know what Tama? The minute I am queen, you are so exiled!"**

"**You can't do that."**

"**Oh, I can't, I? The key word is 'queen', which means I have authority over you. Oh I can't wait for that day. I'll be-" **

"**When you become queen, I'll leave on my own. I'd rather be a rogue myself than serve under you."**

"**Well you can get a head start now. Go on. Leave. Oh, that's right, you don't know how to hunt yet!"We all saw Tama the whole time tapping her paw on the ground, fully getting agitated and now she finally busted and jumped in Maeva's face.**

"**Ya know, while you are so damn worried about everyone else's **_**issues,**_** you need to check yourself because at the rate you are going, you will NEVER be queen! Simba won't marry you if you continue to be a BITCH! Nobody likes you!" Everyone was quiet after that. No one from my group and no one from Maeva's group said a word. We all knew how ticked Tama could get, but we all also knew how fragile Maeva use to be. I studied Maeva's face and it looked as if she were about to break down and my heart squeezed. She reminded me of her old self and now I felt really bad for her.**

"**Y-you don't know w-what you're ta-talking ab-about. Simba and I h-have al-always been fr-friends and we'll n-never stop. I will b-be queen a-and we will be ha-happy." Should I say or do something?**

"**Oh really? Tell me this, um, when was the last time you two actually hung out, hmm?" Maeva didn't answer Tama's question because probably like me, she didn't know. We haven't hung out in a long while.**

"**Exactly the point!"Chumvi shouted while laughing. Everyone seemed to be enjoying Maeva being picked on, all except Nala, I, and Maeva's friends.**

"**Back off, Chummy!" **

"**You back off, Zira! Nobody likes your ass either!" Tama won't back down from anybody and will always stick up for her friends.**

"**How about you, Tama!" Now Dalilah shouted and got in Tama's face, and everyone is shouting at everybody. I did however notice that Maeva has backed away a little, totally reserved. This getting out of control. I roared and all the arguing stopped and all eyes were on me and I stood up.**

"**Come on, Maeva." I walked past her, but she caught up quickly due to her eager footsteps, but before we could get out of ear shot, Tama's voice rang out.**

"**Simba…"I jerk around and glared at her, silently telling her to back off. I can handle myself. I don't need anybody to tell me what I should and should not be doing. I'm grown enough to make my own decisions. I just want to see what it is that she has to say.**

**Maeva P.O.V.**

**Worked. As. Always. Simba still falls for my 'everybody's picking on me' act. So damn gullible. I had to get him away and it helped because he has always been a curious one. He needs to get an earful. I realized we had been walking for a minute and when I popped my head up, I saw where we were going, we hadn't been here in a long time, probably when we were little. I glanced over to him and strangely enough, he was already looking at me. Gods his eyes. I miss them so mu- wait. I can't falter now! I just can't! **

"**So what's on your mind?" He asked me calmly as we came to a stop.**

"**Um, well, I thought that we could…talk about the kingdom."**

"**Like what?**

"**Maybe how things should go when we take our places." An appalled look made its way across his face and I already saw this convo going downhill.**

"**Uh, it's going to go as it's always gone. My parents have everything in order and it will stay that way." Man, he is so stubborn. I don't think that ever change, but some things **_**have**_** to change. I gotta keep my cool. I have a temper and he knows I will unleash it!**

"**You don't want anything to change? Not even a little?"**

"**Did you not hear what I just said?" His tone was calm, bit defiant. Elevator rising…**

"**Some things have to change, Simba. Every king and queen does things differently."**

"**I know this and until I feel something needs to change, I'll discuss it with my queen, and if she agrees, then we'll change it, but if she do-" What the hell? Who is this 'she' person?**

"**Uh, she? Who is she? I hope and know you are referring to me." I looked at him as if to say 'you better say me' and he looked away from me.**

"**I don't know who **_**she **_**is, Maeva. Anyways, what would you want to change about the kingdom, huh? What do you think is out of place?" This was a tough question and I really wanted to smack myself for not really thinking about what I was going to say on that subject.**

"**I don't know right now."**

"**You don't kn-then why did you want to get me away from everybody?" That's it!**

"**So we could talk!"**

"**About what!" He bellowed back. Now we were in each other's faces, equally pissed off.**

"**The kingdom and how we are going to run it. Us being a couple. Children. You know I will be helping you make **_**wise **_**decisions." He narrowed his eyes at me and I knew in an instant that I'd made matters worse.**

"**Wise decisions? "**

"**That's what I said."**

"**I make wise decisions. Maybe it's you who should take a look in the waterhole.**

"**Yeah, you would say that wouldn't you." I stated smartly and looked away from him.**

"**What is that suppose to mean?"I turned back to him with my head tilted to the side and a nonchalant look set on my face.**

"**Making moves on an outsider?"**

"**Seriously?" He is making this seem like it's no big deal, when in reality, it is.**

"**Kissing her? Are YOU serious? You don't even know her and you're already falling for her." Defensiveness took over his handsome features after he took on the impression of a cub being caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing. He probably thought only Tojo saw that. NOT!**

"**That HER's name is Nala and you know she was born here."**

"**But you are betrothed to me! You aren't suppose to be flirting with other lionesses Simba! You belong to me!"He raised a perfectly black colored eyebrow at me.**

"**Jealous much?"**

"**NO!"**

"**Because it's her instead of you?"**

"**I know the position I hold!"**

"**And the one you're about to lose." My eyes grew big. Damn it! Did he hate me that much? I watched him stand to all fours and start back in the direction we came. I ran after him quickly. I will not give up so easily.**

"**Simba! Simba, wait! Please!" He did however stop, but he only turned his head slightly. To be honest here, I really hate him this way. Hating me. Disliking me. It nerves me to my core, but he can't know what happened. "Simba, please please stay. Don't-don't go." When I had said this, I was literally almost in tears. What is wrong with me? Did I miss him that much? I never liked when he would get mad at me.**

"**Why should I stay? You've nothing, but piss me off." His temper had calmed by now, but his question was quick and curt. **

"**Look, I just, just…"**

"**Just what, Maeva?" I bowed my head to the ground as he faced me, trying my best to hold in my tears. He wouldn't understand why I am the way that I am.**

"**Simba, I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry."**

"**Sorry?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Can you prove that?" I glanced up at him through fake tear filled eyes.**

"**How can I prove it?" He sighed a heavy breath and came closer to me. My acts are so working on him.**

"**Maeva," he sighed again, "You can't just say you're sorry, you have to mean it. Show it."**

"**I can do that, Simba, I can." Dear God, it sounds like I'm begging!**

"**And how will I know when you're being truthful? That this isn't just one of your 'pretend I'm changing' quirks? We've gone through that already." Well there goes that! Ahh! This blows! He still knows me. Forget this!**

"**Screw it!" I blew up on a fury and he nodded his head with a smile on his face. "I will not change! I like the way I am. How a queen should really act." After my last sentence was spoken, his eyes went to slits and I knew right then that I had hit a nerve just like my mother did yesterday. Oh the hell well.**

"**Explain."**

"**Your mother is too nice!"**

"**Too nice?" When he hissed his answer at me, I walked around him and he copied me so we would still be face to face.**

"**Yes. She let's everyone step all over her. She needs to get some backbone." I could tell he was getting even more irritated when I had the façade of knowing just what I was talking about.**

"**No she doesn't!"**

"**She does!"**

"**Take it back!" Ooo hoo. The prince is baring his fangs at me. I'm oh so scared.**

"**I won't hide the truth, Simba. When I become queen, which I will be, no one, and I mean no one, which includes you, will walk all over me. I refuse. I will tell others what to –"**

"**You will not be queen."**

"**Oh really?"**

"**Yes, really."**

"**You're stuck with me and you can thank your lovely parents for pairing us up. Have you forgotten what betrothed means?"**

"**I know very well what it means, so no, I haven't forgotten."**

"**Then you know **_**very well **_**that it means we were married before we were even born." I loved arguing, especially when it was me who was winning. You have to have and know all of your facts before taking out your opponent.**

"**We can change our minds. But don't you forget that I'm king before I get married. I can and will pick someone else." I laughed with my high pitch laughter that he use to love so much.**

"**Ha ha ha. You can try! I will wreak havoc on this pride if you break this agreement and choose another." He took on a challenging face as if to say 'oh you would would you?'.**

"**Maeva!" He exasperated my name and I could tell he was frustrated. **

"**What?" I said as I raised a dark brown eyebrow of my own.**

"**Wh-" He was so at a loss for words and that doesn't happen very often.**

"**What! Spit it out!" The golden prince rolled his eyes and head away me all the while shaking his mane.**

"**What…what happened?" Huh? I returned his skeptical look from earlier.**

"**What happened to what?"**

"**You." His scarlet eyes now looked into my honey colored ones and I faltered completely.**

"**Me?"**

"**Yes! What happened to you? You use to be," he came closer to me and I was frozen in place, "you use to be so nice. Helpful. Kind." My breathing quickened and the ground had become my eye contact. He had caught me off guard, but asked the right question. The question that I could not answer. When I didn't respond, he kept going. "You use to put others before yourself. You tried to get along with everybody. Why did you change?" At this, I couldn't contain myself any longer.**

"**BECAUSE I HAD TO!" He hadn't expected this and he jumped a little. Real tears now streaked my face, coming from my purple colored eyes and I hated myself for this. I couldn't tell him that my father would disown me if I didn't stop letting everyone walk all over me. He told me I wouldn't amount to anything if I continued my nice ways. I couldn't tell him that Scar would kill his mother if I didn't get him to be with me. This is the day he told me that I was to be married to my best friend Simba when we were older. I was thrilled about it until my parents made it a 'must' thing to do. Scar had told us that I'd probably have to take extreme measures, but at the same time, a thought occurred to me that others should be catering to me, especially if I was to be their queen. So it was me, my parents, and Scar. That lion creeps me out. He looks at me as if he wants me for himself. But anyways, my parents literally 'beat me' into showing me the ways to be a proper and respected queen, pretty much that if they don't do what I say, there will be consequences and Simba's dedication to me would contribute to him being on my side and agreeing with me whatever the punishment.**

"**What do you mean by you **_**had to**_**? You changed on your own, ever since you found out." Ha! Boy if he only knew. But, I decided to lie, well kind of.**

"**I was tired of everyone taking me for advantage, Simba. Always expecting me to do the right thing. Take what others dished out at me and didn't say a word. I was tired of picked on and bullied. I wa-"**

"**I was always there to help, take up, and protect you. Everyone loved you."**

"**I needed to take up for myself and stop relying on you. I knew they all use to not like me because I was the smallest."**

"**Not Kula, but you turned on her as well."**

"**And look where it's gotten me!" I was tired of him trying to make me see his way of thinking and I admit that he was making very valid points, but I refused to listen and try to compromise.**

"**Yes, let's see where it's gotten you. Nobody likes you." He sneered at me, "you're rude. Immature. Snobby. Selfish. I don't want a queen like that. One the no one gets along with." OUCH! Kill me why don'tcha!**

"**Well sorry to tell you that you have a BITCH for a queen."He rolled his eyes and walked away from me and this I'd let him. Neither of us will get a word of edgewise in with our tempers flared. My tears were way gone just like his sympathy.**

"**Before you go, let me tell you this," I was surprised that he actually stopped to listen to what I had to say, even if he didn't turn around. "If you choose **_**Miss **_**Nala over me," he turned his head slightly, "that could end badly for her." My parents already agreed that they'd stop anyone from getting my place beside Simba. I WILL keep my title. The golden prince stiffened his back and spoke, **

"**I'd like to see you try. You'd have to go through the whole pride for that one." I decided to challenge him.**

"**Even you?"**

"**Definitely." My ears dropped. He really did hate me. But I miss him. Did he not miss me at all? He was my best friend. We were inseparable.**

"**You know you love and miss me, Simba. We have history that cannot be erased." I'm trying my best here to cover up my true feelings. Instead of being sad, I spoke with defiance and knowing.**

"**I miss the old you. I loved the old you. The new one you are now…not so much." He spoke this entire time now away from me so I couldn't see his face, but I didn't need to because I knew he was telling the truth. I knew from when we were little that the prince carried his emotions in his voice. Well, sweetheart, that old Maeva is gone and is not coming back!**

"**You won't see her again." I said lowly. **

"**Then neither will I." For the umpteenth time today, he started walking away from me again, but not before he ended with one thing that would remain in my heart forever…**

"**Oh, and by the way, I didn't fall for your 'sad act'. Like you said, the old Maeva is gone, but it's funny," I saw his face make its way back in my direction and I was curious to hear what he was going to say, "I knew she was gone before you did."**

**Tama P.O.V.**

"**To all the great kings of the past, I hate her! Her and her crew!"**

"**Tama, it isn't nice to hate anyone. Hate is a strong word." Sometimes Kula's nicety is a nuisance. She tries to see the good in everyone. Me? Not so much. I rolled my eyes.**

"**Gee, thank you, Gandhi."**

"**Come on, Tam, be nice. She's right." I sat up straight and glared at my boyfriend.**

"**So I should just let her talk to me the way she does?"**

"**No, Tama, I'm saying that Kula is right about not hating anyone. I applaud you for standing up for yourself." My ears dropped a little.**

"**Oh. Sorry."**

"**Yeah, but none of us can stand her. I hope Simba told her off." Chumvi chimed in.**

"**It's not in Simba's nature to be savage." **

"**True, Tojo, true. We all saw how he tried to be nice yesterday and today." Concluded Malka. See, Simba really has to be pushed for him to really tell someone about themselves, but Maeva knew where his buttons were and I'm sure she got to them. I'm sure Simba is on his way back any minute now.**

"**He'll be a good king." I looked at my purple eyed friend and I smiled. We all knew he was on the good path to becoming a great king.**

"**Yes, but, we saw him yesterday too." Tojo laughed and we all joined in the chuckle.**

"**What did he say again?" My orange colored Rafiki wa kiume asked.**

"**He said," The blued eyed teenaged lion cleared his voice and tried his best impression of our golden colored tita, "Don't apologize to me, apologize to Nala." We all fell out with laughter and it took us a good minute to catch our breaths.**

"**Dude, he is falling for Nala already and she hasn't even been here a full day." We all turned our attention o the creamy colored lioness who seemed to be off in a distance. What's with her? She has been quiet since Simba left with Maeva.**

"**Yo, Nal!" Tojo shouted to get her attention and she turned to us with a wide and surprised look in her eyes, letting us know that she hadn't heard a word we said. She zoned out the entire the time.**

"**Yes?"**

"**You alright?" He asked her slowly.**

"**Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm good. I'm fine."**

"**Something on your mind?" Chumvi enquired of the new friend.**

"**Nothing, Chumvi, I'm fine." I know Nala knows that we know that something is off about her since Simba left. We noticed her taking in all our eyes and we all had knowing smiles on our leonine faces.**

"**Alright, chica, if you say so…" I winked over my friends as I spoke in a singsong voice and Nala playfully turned her head.**

"**Did you hear anything we just said?" She turned back to Malka.**

"**No, no, Malka I didn't. Sorry. What did I miss?" She looked a little sad.**

"**It's ok, Nala," The brown colored lion spoke, "it's not the end of the world. Simba will be back any minute." Nala's eyebrows scrunched together and we all tried to suppress a laugh.**

"**What?"**

"**We were talking about you and Siiiiimbaaa." Those qua orbs grew so wide, but I had a feeling she'd try to deny it.**

"**Pardon me?"**

"**We need to get you two together." Tojo said happily and the rest of us nodded.**

"**What? Wait…no. We-we can't." Her stuttering gave her away more than what she intended it to.**

"**Oh yes!"**

"**No, Malka."**

"**Why not, Nala? You know you already like him." I said to coyly. **

"**Tama, I barely know the guy." She exasperated, "Plus he already has someone." Now she looked a little defeated.**

"**We are already trying to dethrone Maeva. She doesn't count." I have to agree with Tojo. We have been trying to get rid of her by driving her crazy, but girl knows how to play.**

"**Girl hasn't even been crowned yet." Kula giggled. Kula tried to be friends with Maeva, but she told Kula that it was her or us, and well, you see where Kula is.**

"**Speaking of which, Nala?"**

"**Yes, Tama?"**

"**How did your uh," I pretended to wipe my nose with a smile on my face, "date go last night?"Her face changed so quickly fro sad and unhappy to happy revelation.**

"**You evil lions! Setting me up!" Bursting with laughter we fell to our sides in stitches. But it's not like she came back down disappointed.**

"**We want details!" Kula shouted jubilantly. **

"**Ooo, story time again!" Malka said enthusiastically.**

"**Spill." Tojo added. Nala had become very interested in the sky above us.**

"**Don't ask them for help, Nala. Won't do you any good." I said trying to get her to tell us and that there was no way out of this.**

"**Any day now…" Tojo teased her. She swung her head in our direction and heaved a sigh.**

"**Well…"**

"**We can't heeeear youuuuu." I said laughing.**

"**Well, after you evil instigators set me up," she giggled good naturedly, "he noticed I was there the same time I knew it was him."**

"**Mmm hmm…" We were a choir of enquiring.**

"**I told him that I could go, but he said that he could 'use the company'."**

"**Now that's interesting," Simba's look-a-like started, "He never wanted anyone up there with him before." He wasn't complaining though, he was just stating a fact.**

"**Yeah, but , Tojo, you're not female. Ya know, a lioness…" Malka teased.**

"**He never asked either one of us." Kula said throw a brown colored paw between her and me.**

"**Yeah, well, neither one of you are Nala. So…there. But in Tojo's case, maybe you get rid of your mane and lose muscle and you should fit the part and next time you can join him." Ya know, I just **_**love **_**my boyfriend. Freaking clown.**

"**Malka, shut up, man!" Tojo yelled shaking his head.**

"**What? I'm just saying."**

"**How about you not say anything." I commented grinning at him.**

"**Guys, I wanna hear the rest of the story." We respected Kula's wishes and turned our attention to Nala again. When she finished, we found it to be an interesting little tid bit. They bantered. Star gazed and we learned that Simba was already considering **_**other options. **_**Guess they did have fun and it was all thanks to us. I don't think we will need to push him too much towards Nala since he is already going in that direction.**

"**So, anything else happen after you two said goodnight?" I asked and I noticed that Tojo gave our new friend a knowing look and she looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. His face could best be described as 'you forgot something' and hers could say 'do you know something?' The hell?**

"**Um, no no, that was it." Hmm, something tells me that something else went on. Tojo cleared his throat and turned his head towards the ground. What is going on! There silence and it's killing me. I want to know happened as the rest, but we all were focused on Nala. Tojo cleared his throat for a second time.**

"**What, Tojo?" Nala asked. For some reason she knew his clogged windpipe was because her.**

"**Is she forgetting something?"Malka eagerly asked. The two were in a starring contest.**

"**What?"**

"**What do you mean what? Would you like to tell them or should I?" The slick answer caused the creamy colored teen to narrow her eyes and bite her bottom lip.**

"**I have nothing else to tell." She looked away.**

"**Sure about that?" Tojo, now was spreading widely and Nala gave him a daring look and smirk. What is she trying to hide?**

"**What did I just say?" She is covering!**

"**I'ma say it!"Nala did not appreciate being threatened, but this was all in good fun is what we see it as. She looked as if to say 'I have nothing to hide', but with gritted teeth, if you can imagine.**

"**I have a big mouth, Nala."**

"**Tojo…" She tried to warn him, but little does she know, Tojo will go until he can't go anymore.**

"**I'll shout it to the world…"**

"**You have nothing to tell…" Tojo darted his eyes to all of us, but not before looking at Nala in between each eye set.**

"**He kissed her!" WHAT? NO! YES! All of our bottom jaws hit the ground and Nala's looked reflected ours: shock.**

"**He did what?"Kula shouted happily.**

"**Betcha didn't know I saw that, huh?"**

"**How long were you there?" Nala pleaded for an answer.**

"**Long enough to watch you two putting the moves on one another." Tojo was on his side holding his stomach. Nala turned away in embarrassment, but we couldn't help but be happy.**

"**Wow, she's already turning him."**

"**I guess he rolls like that now, Tama. You girls change us and sometimes we don't even know it until someone points it out." Could Malka be right? Well in relationships, you do try to keep the other one happy so you'll do crazy things for them. **

"**Alright, alright, yes. He did kiss me and I like it. There, you guys happy now?" Her pearly whites were showing and her eyes sparkled. "I like guys that make me laugh."**

"**And we see that he accomplished that."**

"**Yeah, Chumvi he did." **

"**Guess love makes you do crazy things."I wanted to find out more though.**

"**So what else do you like about Simba?"**

"**Um…"**

"**You can tell us." Kula pressed on.**

"**Just him, I guess. But he'll probably think I'm only after his title."**

"**Did you forget that your name isn't Maeva? You are nothing like her. If I had to choose between you and her, you'd be my queen." Nala smiled a sweet smile to me and everyone else nodded in agreement.**

"**Speaking of Maeva, I wonder what it was that she wanted to speak to Simba about." Chumvi's question did trigger curiosity of our own.**

"**Knowing that chick, it was probably making sure he isn't exploring other options" he glanced at Nala and she closed her eyes and grinned, "for her position."**

"**Probably right, Malka." I said, but now that I've said this, I wonder just how far the girl will go to keep her 'title'.**

"**I don't know about all of that," Nala began to speak, "but all I want is peace. I don't want to cause any trouble." Ha!**

"**TOO LATE!"**

_Author Note: Whew! OMG that was long! But I felt you guys were owed this and definitely more._

_So…we learned…_

_**We got some Maeva and Simba interaction….what did you think?**_

_**Got a little background about Cy and Sarafina and how they met Mansa..how was that?**_

_**We found out who is responsible for Maeva's rudeness, but will there be other contributors later?**_

_**Long Chapter you guys! GIVE SOME GOOD FEEDBACK!**_

**Question: Favorite TV Show?**

**~Nala-Nay~**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey hey guys and guy…ettes! Lol, alright, so your long awaited update is finally here!

**Kate: ****Finally here!**

**Wondrous-Serendipity: ****Thank you! Cy has always loved Sarafina, but you see he had to let her go when she went after Mansa :/. Yes, I liked that we got to see more of Maeva and Simba too, had to see how far back they went. Well, to be honest about the names, I thought I was making them up, but when you asked, I went searching and this is what I found: Cy is Greek for 'master' or 'lord'/ Maeva is Tahitian for 'welcome'/ Mansa is Sanskrit for 'intention' or 'spiritual'! I totally understand about the tv thing and same thing here…I miss the 90's and early 2000's! I like Lizard Lick Towing though lol and the guy Bobby is my favorite ****.**

**Milamber: ****Welcome to the 2****nd**** story dear! You'll definitely see more NSL in this story seeing as they are just meeting for the first time **** and I love the gang! Lol I won't stop, I promise! I so want to see TAKEN 2! You should check out Shadow's story called Fight or Flight! It's great! And with permission, I drew some inspiration from her!**

**Jonny2b: ****I totally agree with you about Maeva, she'd be a good ally. I like Star Trek as well! Grew up with it!**

**Reldor: ****Aren't they just horrible ****!**

**QueenMufasa94: ****Welcome hun! Thank you much and I'm glad you are enjoying it!**

**Shadow x0: ****Lol I'm glad you are! Ah! I think you're the only one who got that burn he gave her...I loved it.**

**Machungwa63: ****I've never heard of Formula 1, but I'll definitely look it up! Thank you so much. I know some are probably thinking that I've quit, naw I haven't quit, just a lot going on. I want to update more, just things happen. I'm glad you were still able to follow along. Say, when are you going to post for Siku Choka again? I miss the banter between Nala and Simba and interested to see where you will go with it!**

**TLKLover1212: ****Lol aww thank you! I love that 'best friend' love, one is a guy and the other a girl and they are just a perfect match for one another, but don't realize it til later and it's too late, but hopefully soon they'll be back to the way they use to be. Lol Scar is definitely coming and you'll see him play a part here ;)…can't leave out one of the best villains ever now can we! Maeva does have some hidden emotions, but for fear of her parents, can't really show how she really wants to be. Oh yes, more Nala and Simba.**

**Britannyspherez: ****Welcome dear! Thank you for reviewing ****. And here it is lol.**

**Tex: ****Welcome to the story! I'm glad you like it ****. Criminal Minds, I've only seen a few episodes.**

Okey dokey guys, here we go…

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Lion King

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! SO THIS IS MY PRESENT TO YOU GUYS! MUAH!**

**Chapter 5: Taking Steps Forward **

**Scar P.O.V.**

**I'm waiting impatiently for Zira to return with the result of my plan and if all went well, I'm just another step closer. No one knows of my **_**real plan **_**and I don't plan on letting anyone else know. I mean, how stupid would that be? But the ones I do have engrossed in my plan is Maeva and her parents, but thanks to the demons that reside on this earth, I can contact the Mala Mala Pride and let them know that we have their refugees. I'm sure King Abasi would love to hear that his little escapees have ventured this way. Seeing as my bobble head of a nephew is setting his sites on other lionesses, why not trigger a little wager. He's just like his big headed father, choosing 'love over life'. Who came up with that crap? The only way to get what you want in this world is through hard work and pushing anyone out of your way down a cliff if they try to stop you. Well I won't be stopped! Not this time! I-**

"**Scar?" Wonderful. I turned slowly to find my 'oh so faithful' flunky at the entrance to my cave. The tanned lioness with the giant birthmark down her head and long snout stood tall.**

"**I hope you have good news." I said with a slick and slow voice. A sly smile etched itself to both sides of her mouth and my cold heart jumped for joy.**

"**Yes. Just as you said. Simba can't resist her. Like you stated, they're best friends, what could come between them?" My grin matches hers and I sat down rubbing my paws and black claws together like an evil scientist.**

"**Yes. Yes. Perfect. Only a few more times and it's destined to happen. Very good, Zira, very good."**

"**I don't know how many more times she'll listen to me though, I may have to get the others in-"**

"**NO!" I cleared my throat after I saw that I had made her jump and composed myself, "No, no dear Zira, I don't want anyone else to know about this. We have enough with just Maeva's parents, Maeva herself, and you. No on-"**

"**But I didn't mean tell them the whol-"**

"**Do NOT interrupt me!" Quickly she shut her mouth and looked wide eyed at me and again, I had to bring my level of greatness down from a 10 to a 2. "I apologize, what were you going to say." Her red eyes looked and she shook her head.**

"**Nothing." I sighed inaudibly as she couldn't hear the irritation in my voice. I hated being sympathetic and caring, but for now, I needed Zira. She's just as evil and conniving as I am and it is good to have someone on your side that doesn't scratch its butt with its teeth. Repulsive hyenas. Pungent little scabs of flesh. I approached the young lioness slowly and she immediately let each paw take one step away from me. Damn it.**

"**Zira, please. What were you going to say?" I tried my best to be sympathetic towards, but even now she just stood there quietly, starring. Maybe she knew I wasn't being truthful."I didn't mean to snap. I just don't want out plans going to ruin. He less people that know, the more chance we have of winning, even from what you told me."**

"**I just…" She seemed at loss for words and held her breath. Damn females, always have to be so emotional. Time to nip this in the bud. I know the girl has a mean streak in her, I've seen it and that's what drew me to her in the first place, but she has got to always keep it.**

"**Let me tell you something, Zira, if you are to be **_**my **_**equal, you have got to have some kind of backbone and that includes having it against me." I put a brown colored paw under her chin and her blood eyes met mine and they grew hard and she snatched her chin away from me in a fury…Good.**

"**As I was saying, I was just going to suggest that I get my other acquaintances to help me persuade Maeva back in Simba's direction. More voices, more of a chance. No one that we talk to likes any of the friends anyway. They'd be more than happy to help." A defiant look was what I got from her and strangely I, liked it. I really should have let her speak, but at the same time she should know her place. I turned from her.**

"**Good thinking. Yes, yes, do that. All we have to do it push. Her parents are already training her and we know that Simba is just like his father, all compassionate and what not." This plan was just formulating, bubbling in my head and I smiled wickedly.**

"**Is there anything else you require of me?" My eyebrows scrunched together and I faced her slowly once more. I didn't like her attitude. It was one of a mixture between pissed off and irritated, and again, strangely, I enjoyed it.**

"**Have I really upset you, my dear Zira?" She pushed her lips together and held them tightly, my guess is she was holding back. Why should I care anyways? But I've already asked.**

"**No. I'm fine." She wouldn't even look at me! I grew closer to her until our muzzles were centimeters apart. I saw her breathing increase and her eyes poured into mine. I shouldn't feel this way for one so young, but she is older than all of the 'tweens' here and very mature. If I wasn't male, I wouldn't be able to tell that her time was upon her.**

"**I'm giving you a chance to tell me what is on your mind. I've already apologized and I think I've earned your forgiveness." Knowing that she would, Zira quickly faltered and planted a smile on her face.**

"**Yes, Scar, that you have." I smiled slickly and brushed my tongue against her cheek and she turned away in a blush. Oh, I am too good.**

"**Now, run along now, Zira. Keep to the plans and keep me happy." With a small and satisfied nod, she left and I watched her go. I haven't had this…tingly feeling since I was an adolescent myself. But I must ignore it as to keep my senses sharp and mind straight, but I suppose, every once and a while won't hurt. Enough about Zira, I need to go check on that gullible brother of mine, he should be on his way to the elephant heard today… Overgrown Anteaters. Then I need to find my favorite flyer messenger, Bazu. When this is all over, he will see that it doesn't pay to be 'nice' all the time and give others the benefit of the doubt. That'll get you killed and broken. I don't operate like that. It's every lion for himself in my book and of course the occasional tagalongs. Ugh, a dictator's job is never done.**

**Simba P.O.V.**

**Damn! Damn her! Why! Why must she…Gods she irritates me! Why did she have to change? She use to be so nice and sweet…and now she's a complete bitch! I can't stand her! I won't marry her! I'll make damn sure that doesn't happen. She use to like me for me and now it seems that she only wants me for my title. I can't marry someone like that, I just can't. I need and want someone that is going to love and want me for me. As of right now, I'm walking back to my group of friends and thank the kings they're laughing, I could use some uplifting right now.**

"**Dude, I so remember that."**

"**You stunk for a week! I'd remember it too!" I already knew what story was being shared because it was the only one where Tojo had fallen into rhino dung and his mother baptized him many times in the watering hole.**

"**Still reminiscing about the past huh guys?" All eyes went to me as I made my way over and sat beside Tojo who was sitting in front of Nala, who's gaze was in another direction but mine. Is she alright?**

"**Yes, of course. That's how the adults stay young." We all shared a laugh, but I kept my eyes on Nala.**

"**Hey, Nala?" She slowly turned to me with wide eyes.**

"**Yes?"**

"**You okay? Seem kinda distant."**

"**Oh, yeah, yeah, of course, just a lot on my mind. My brother mostly." All of us went silent. She hadn't really told us anything about her brother, just that he's at the other pride and that they aren't the way they use to be.**

"**I'm sure you'll see him again, Nala." Kula's sweet words of wisdom rang in all our ears and Nala smiled.**

"**Yes, I'm sure I will. This is just the first time we have been apart apart." Her face didn't show sadness, but hope. "But aside from that. I'd still like to get the rest of my tour of the Pridelands." Tell me why all my friends had to embarrass me by looking at me. I rolled my scarlet eyes.**

"**Ya know, we can all go."**

"**Yea, but we're sure she'd like it to just be the two of you." Nala's mouth and eyes went wide when Tama made her comment.**

"**You guys…we already talked about thi-"**

"**And? Come on, we all know what you both want." Chumvi replied slick. My friends make me sick. It's cool though, I'll play along with them.**

"**Know what…" I stood up, "fine. Nala, will you come with me so I can show you the rest of the land?" She seemed taken aback for a second and didn't say a word, but then a side smile came to face and I assumed she caught my drift and our friends were instant instigators with their eyes and smiles.**

"**Sure. Why not?" She stood and I walked to be next to her.**

"**Since you and Tojo already came from the east, we'll go west."**

"**Lead the way." I held my head and nose up in the air t my friends and I heard them laugh as the creamy colored lioness and I walked away. We all knew the other was messing around.**

"**You guys are a mess, Simba." I smiled brightly because I knew how right she was. We had all grow up together and I prayed to the kings that they'd be here for even more years to come.**

"**I don't think we'll ever change, and I'm ok with that."**

"**Of course. Nothing wrong with being a kid at heart." I nodded in agreement, but my mind drifted back to Maeva. She was also in our group sharing laughs back then, even if my other friends didn't like her. I was always there for her and she was safe with me. I miss those times.**

"**Simba?" I hadn't even noticed that I had been looking at the ground. When I went to look at her, her aqua orbs were already on me.**

"**Yes, I-I'm fine." **

"**You don't seem fine." She replied with a raised eyebrow, "What's on your mind?" What's on my mind? I couldn't tell her that it was Maeva. She'd think I want her back and I don't. "Thinking about Maeva huh?" Well, there goes that. I sighed deeply.**

"**She just, she brought back good and bad memories when we were talking. Nothing too big, Nala. I can't go back. She's not what I want." I don't know if it was me or if Nala really didn't want to believe me. For some odd reason, I'm drawn to her. Mentally and physically and I just met her. I feel weird. Like, it's so surreal how my emotions are going crazy over this one girl, but then there's that part of me that wants to give Maeva a chance and work things out with her. I just don't know what to do. I really want to get to know this one right here though. Nala. She already has a good heart and a good head on her shoulders. She's stands up for herself as well. Everything a queen should be. **

"**But if she were to change, Simba and be the Maeva you remember?" I looked her strangely.**

"**If she were to change, Nala, I don't think it would be real. She'd be ok for a while and then turn around again. I'd be pissed off for real if that happened." Her angelic laugh made my heart jump in happiness and I grew even more fond of her. As the tour went on, we shared more of our individual memories and I pointed different spots that my friends and I use to play at and where my father and mother would take me to meet my future residences. For some reason, I got the impression the she liked learning about all of this and asked frequent questions on how I would solve this problem and that problem and if I change anything. See, unlike Maeva, Nala is **_**asking **_**me if I would change anything, where as Maeva was telling me what I should do. Does anyone else see this difference? Sometimes I do like to be challenged, but I feel unprepared and unworthy when I can't answer directly.**

"**Don't feel bad, Simba. You're still learning. You've got, what, at least two years? And even then you'll still be learning and there's nothing wrong with that. I'd look at you and see potential and as if you are trying." My heart felt light and weirdly my stomach was in a knot. This girl has faith in me even after just one day, well, it's day two now, but I'm sure you guys get me. Yes, my friends have my back, but to have someone who's new and is, well, Nala, is like a whole other level. I liked hearing her words of encouragement and support. Yes, my parents give me the same, but it's different when it's from someone who is your age.**

"**Thank you, Nala. I really appreciate it. It just seems as if my dad has all the answers and knows what to do." Her light laugh made me smile, "What?"**

"**Simba, I'm sure your father doesn't have all the answers and I'm definitely sure that he is still learning. No matter how old one gets, you still learn something new every day. You can never get to old for knowledge." We came to a stop and I found that I couldn't look away from her and she starred at me, "What?"**

"**You're just…amazing." She smiled sweetly and turned away in embarrassment.**

"**Just being myself." I stepped closer to her and nudged her cheek with my nose and this caused her to face me.**

"**Well, don't ever change." Our foreheads were touching and our eyes met.**

"**I promise I won't. Wouldn't want to be in Maeva's position." At that, we both couldn't help, but laugh, but I decided to take it a step further and took a step back from her and planted a smirk on my face.**

"**Well, it depends on which position, the one before or the one now?" Her mouth opened in shock along with her eyes and I waited for her answer. Then all of a sudden, she copied my smirk, came closer to me and my breath caught.**

"**Hmm, well it depends…"**

"**O-on what?" She rubbed her head underneath my chin and my beating heart stopped.**

"**If you can make it worth my wile."She soon pulled back and I showed my white teeth in a giant smile. She makes me feel good and wanted. I hadn't expected this answer, but it's definitely along the ones that I wanted. I raised an all knowing eyebrow.**

"**Oh, I think I can persuade you." Showing her pearly white to me, she started walking again, but still faced me,**

"**We will see."**

"**Yes we will." I caught up beside her and started to head back home, our sides touching. It feels nice to be next to someone who you can tell cares for you deeply already. I wonder what my parents would say if I told them my feelings and thoughts were going more towards Nala. I don't care about any plans they made with Maeva's parents. This is my life.**

"**So, when do you actually become king, Simba?"**

"**Uh, I'll be at least 3 or 4, I guess just depending when my parents and I think I'm ready."**

"**So about a year and half from now, huh?"**

"**Yeah…" **

"**Don't worry, Simba. Do you know how much you'll change and grow up until then? You'll be surprised." She must have heard the uneasiness in my voice.**

"**You seem to have all the answers, Nala." I chuckled and she joined in.**

"**I don't, but it'd common sense and all you can do is try. Your friends and the pride have your back." I bumped my head against hers and she leaned into me. I'm not sure if we're moving too fast, but I will not go overboard. I don't want to lose her for being over…uh, what's the word I'm looking for…pushy? Clingy? Ah, overbearing! **

"**Thanks, Nala."**

"**Ooo hoo hoo. Look at you two!" We both looked straight ahead and found that we ran right into our group that we had left over an hour ago. The aqua eyes lioness hung her head smiling and I smirked my friends.**

"**Shut up. You like it. Isn't this what you want?"**

"**Mmm, but we think you like it more than we do." Malka laughed aloud and the rest joined in.**

"**Well, hey, you guys set us u last night."**

"**You were putting the moves on her before! We just added to it." I rolled my eyes and shook my head at Tama. If Nala and I did make it, my friends and I would be in a forever competition for who's idea it was that we were together.**

**Cy P.O.V.**

**Right now, I'm looking for Sarafina. I have to make things right with her. I still consider her my best friend, even if we had a huge disagreement and got separated. We're both stubborn and sometimes that doesn't help the situation. I know of one of her favorite spots here and I hope that she's there. It's the waterhole to the north that we use to always go to and it's also the one that we met Mansa that same day, and it's just over this hill and..YES! She's here. Her back is to me, and just my luck that the wind is blowing and I know she'll…uh, yep, now she's looking at me. But funnily, she isn't mad, but was crying.**

"**Fina…" She took a small breath and turned away from me.**

"**Yes, Cy?"**

"**Will you tell me what's wrong?"**

"**Don't worry about it."**

"**Sarafina, please." This time she stood to face me.**

"**Why do you care all of a sudden? Yesterday you-"**

"**I'm sorry! I really am. I shouldn't have greeted you like that. I was being juvenile. I really am sorry." I pleaded with her as much as I could with my eyes and hers began to grow water. I hated seeing her sad and I swore to myself that Mansa would pay for causing her pain. This was still my lioness!**

"**It's f-fine." Her voice was pain filled and strained. I stepped closer to her and she leaned away reluctantly, probably not sure what to do. I know this Sarafina. She has always been a cautious one and always thought things through. I reached out a paw to her and she looked as if she wanted to grab it, but she stubbornness prevented her from doing so.**

"**Fina," her beautiful light aqua green eyes met mine in pain and sadness, "please…let me comfort you." I saw her swallow hard and now the tears started to flow heavily and her breathing became quick. Now, I reached out to her fully and let her whole body collided into mine and my heart gave a tight squeeze. I really really hadn't realized how much I had missed her until now. We were fully connected. Hard, heart filled, painful sobs were throw into me and all I could was hold her tight and rub her back. "Everything is going to be fine now. You're here now."**

"**I-I hate it. I hate feeling this way." I knew exactly what she meant. My friend here has always been a strong one. She tried not to let anything bother her fully, but when it did, she would hide her true emotions and I'd be the only one who could tap into them."**

"**It's not your fault. You didn't know." She tried to pull away from me, but I wouldn't let her. I'd hold onto her now forever, never to let go again. She however, raised her head up to look me in the eyes and I looked down at her loving.**

"**But I left you! I left home! I l-left everything! And all for what? To cheated on? Pushed aside? No one here deserved what I did to them."**

"**Sarafina, no one holds that against you. We still love you and feel the same about you."**

"**Even you?" I moved my head to the side of hers to hold her tightly again.**

"**Yes, Fina, especially me. I still feel the same about you." Now, I felt her arms wrap themselves around me tightly and I heard a purr escape her throat.**

"**I'm so sorry, Cy. I really am. I shouldn't have left. I-I-…"**

"**Shh, it's ok, it's ok. You're here now and that's all that matters. You're with me and I dare Mansa to try to come and get you." I felt her nuzzle into me more and I licked the top her head. Old memories of us flooded my mind and I smiled inwardly. She and I could continue where we left off. **

"**There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't go by that I didn't about you." I pulled back to look at her and I decided to mess with her.**

"**Not one day? Sure bout that." A small, but tearful smile came to her face.**

"**Yes, I'm sure. I always thought about if I has made the right decision." My playfulness left and I put my forehead to hers.**

"**I missed you terribly. There were so many times that I wanted to go there and get you."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes. You were my best friend, Fina. All I wanted what was best for you." She nodded knowingly.**

"**Do you forgive me? I mean really forgive me, for everything?" I placed a paw on hers and with my free arm, pulled her into me.**

"**Yes, Fina. I forgive you fully if you've forgiven me as well. I know I'm far from perfect, but-"**

"**You have good reasons for what you do and a good heart as well. You're **_**my **_**kind of perfect." That's another thing that I missed about her. She never judged anyone before knowing them and gave them the benefit of the doubt when it came to their actions. When this happened with us, all she would do was laugh at me and call me crazy. I mostly acted the way I did was just to impress her and hear her voice. We would go to each other with our problems and no one else could know.**

"**You still know me, huh?" I felt her nod her head into my fur and placed my head onto hers.**

"**That I do. Ya know, I didn't want to come back and for you to think that I was coming back because you were second choice." I had to pull away from her again, but put a skeptical façade on my face. "You've always been my first pick, Cy, I just thought you had changed and didn't want me because of Mansa and you wanted me away. I made an 'oh' face and now I completely understood what she meant…**

_(Flashback)_

"_I don't care if you leave! Go!"_

"_What is your problem, Cy?!" I pushed my face into hers and she didn't flinch._

"_You're the one who's acting different because you are so 'caught up' in him. He's not good for you!" The lioness before me rolled her eyes and looked away from me. God, I'm sick of her defiance! "If you leave…" she turned back to me with challenging eyes, daring me to finish my sentence, "don't come back." I seethed my words and she was shocked to say the least, but then she immediately looked pissed off._

"_Oh, don't worry…I won't!"_

_(End Flashback)_

**I kicked myself many times after that. I had just thought that it was easier to push her away and she saw through me.**

"**Well, I'm glad you ignored my words and came back." **

"**I've had practice in ignoring you." She laughed a little and I gently prodded her with my paw.**

"**Clown."**

"**Got it from you." She popped me back and I got into a crouched position and she narrowed her eyes at me, "You think this wise?"**

"**Oh, I don't think."**

"**That's true." I leapt at her, but expertly, she dodged me and I skidded a little. When I looked back up, she was running away. "Catch me if you can!" **

"**Oh, it's on!" I got up and pushed my legs as fast as I could and I caught up to her quickly, dove on her and we rolled, but when we came to a stop and was above her, she flipped us and next thing I knew was my back was to the ground.**

"**Should have known, Cy…" I smirked and pulled her close to me and surprisingly, she let her whole body fall to mine.**

"**Yes, I should have." We nuzzled and stayed that way for some time. Everything for now was just perfect, but I wonder if my son would truly let me stay on cloud nine. I wouldn't and couldn't be with her if he didn't approve. My child comes first now…just as every parent should be.**

_Alright guys! Kind of a short chapters, but I think it was good __ lol. YAY! THE COUPLES ARE TOGETHERSSS!_

_Forgive me for not updating for a while with this one…was just trying to get the other to it's end…which will be in 2 more chapters_

_Well, let me know what ya liked and didn't like!_

**Question For This Chapter: Favorite Superhero?!**

**~Nala-Nay~**


	6. Chapter 6 Plans In Motion

Que Pasa amigos!? If you haven't read chapter 5..DO SO! Lol.

**Jonny2b: ****Lol Did you think the story was over?! Oh no, dear, far from it lol and thank you for the birthday wishes!**

**SnowyLeopardess: ****Aww thank you! Ha ha lol I cannot reveal my age, maybe later I will ****! I have to say that I love each Avenger myself, but for different reasons. Lol I'm coming lol, school is a killer!**

**Guest1: ****Oh goodness! Thank you so much and welcome! This story will definitely go on! Being compared to the blockbuster is a lovely compliment and I thank you again ****. Lol 500!? We will see lol. If you're looking for other great stories….check out these ones: Fight or Flight and Fight or Flight the Sequel…Iridescent Part 1 and the beginning of Part2…and Kiara's Other Life…and Siku Choka 27. You'll find these on my page in my favorites or can look in the reviews and click on Shadow x0, Meow, Machungwa63, and Mimoo01. Other authors have asked me to read theirs and I DEFINITELY WILL! These are stories that I've read BEFORE I posted anything ****. **

**Shadow x0: ****Ya know, you're **_**real **_**funny lol. Zira definitely has some growing up to do, but not too much seeing as she is the oldest out of the teens and Scar is there to help her with that and at the same time help himself. I adore Nala and Simba, but I think that they are moving a little fast…idk. I had to get Cy and Sarafina back together. Both of them are emotional right now and had to find a way to connect. Catwoman was badass!**

** . Guest: ****Lol I like them as well. They all have different personalities, but all friends ****.**

**Mimoo01: ****Thanks love! And no problem of course! I totally understand…I'm in the same boat -_-. Lol always Team Nala huh? We will have to see what goes on. Scar will definitely play a role here and you guys will not be too happy with him.**

**Milele Yako: ****Lol yes I know, but I'm back. So much was just going on -_-… Don't we just love life? I had to get the couples together ****. Scar is about the age we see him in the original LK, but add a couple years since the 'cubs' are teens and Zira is a year to almost a year and a half older than the other teens. Hmm, ya know, I didn't even think about Violet! I like her too! I like Black Widow because of her skill set, but I like all the Avengers!**

**Kutiel: ****Welcome to the story and thank you for all the compliments! I like to write a lot, I'm not too big of a fan of 'short' chapters because there's so much you can say and put in to make the story go along, but there are some short chapter stories that I enjoy reading. I haven't read that story…I probably will. Lol there are lots of great guy authors out there and I'm sure you can do it too! No, thank you for taking time to read and review. I enjoy when I get feedback from you guys on what you like about the story. As I've said before, it makes the authors better writers! Lol yes, I fail lol, I always reread AFTER I've posted..ha ha, I'm lazy :p. 4 in the morning!? Oh my!**

**Machungwa63: *****Gasps* No favorite hero!? Oh come on Mach lol! And yea he does! He helped save the Pridelands by showing Simba his father, so I say that he is a definite! I thank you for all the support dear! And I'm keeping up with Siku Choka as well! I wanna see some more flirting between Nala and Simba and maybe Nala with another character that could rise some tension with Simba and we'll hope he won't take him out for hittin on his girl lol.**

**Ok, so! Here is chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Not Own The Lion King**

**Mheetu's girlfriends name is Aniya (Uh-nie-a)**

**I WILL READ OTHERS STORIES AS WELL! JUST GIVE ME SOME TIME! (I know I keep saying that -_-)**

**Chapter 6:Plans In Motion **

**Mheetu P.O.V.**

**I slept by myself last night, away from everybody again. I hadn't been in 'our den' since mom and Nala left. Dad is so lucky that I'm not older, well I am older, but I mean as in adult older. Because of him my sister and I don't get along as well and now he and I don't get along anymore. He broke this family up and I will never forgive him. I miss my sister and my mother. It's been almost two weeks and we haven't heard from either of them, but I can't say I blame them. I wouldn't want to look back either. This place is a hellhole and only the most foulest of creatures reside here, at least that's what I depict from it. King Abasi is a tyrant and I hate to have to 'serve' under him. I miss my life back in the Pridelands, what I remember of it. Green pastures, rolling hills, birds flying overhead singing, and the bright shining sun. All that…ripped away. Ripped away because dad had to be 'male'. Forget this! How ca-**

"**Yes, yes, come in." I looked to my right and saw King Abasi walk into the main den followed by a grey looking bird with black wing tips. The hell was he from? I silently crept closer and stretched my ear as far as I could to listen.**

"**You have news for me you say? And who sent you?"**

"**Scar, Sire, King Mufasa's brother and yes, Sir, some news that I was told you'll be glad to hear." The bird had a sinister and dark English accent that engulfed his throat and it almost sounded familiar to me, yet vague.**

"**Really now? Concerning…"**

"**Well, Sire, two of your lost pride members." Lost pride members? We don't have any lo-NO!**

"**Lost pride members? As in…Sarafina and Nala?" Abasi's voice sounded hopeful and my heart dropped. We both knew.**

"**But of course, Your Grace." The messenger sounded just as happy to deliver my family's death warrants.**

"**This is wonderful! So they are there indeed." His voice was excited and I heard his padded footsteps getting closer to the entrance where I was and I moved away quickly, but not too far as I wasn't able to listen. He didn't need to hear any more details of the message to know what else was going on.**

"**Shall I send a message back?" As I watched him finally step out into the light, his pearly white teeth shined in the sunlight and the beams echoed off his mane.**

"**No, no, Bazu. Do not send a message back. Only tell him that I will be in contact." Bazu! Yes! I do remember him, he's Zazu's brother! Wait…he's bad? I eyed the bird cautiously as he resided on the kings shoulder a little longer before his flight all the way back to the Pridelands. I didn't like this. The look on his face told me that he was up to no good and that there will be hell to pay. Mom would suffer, Nala would suffer, I would suffer, and so would dad. As the bird flew away, the kings sidekicks, Nema and Beau came up.**

"**Who was that, Abasi?"**

"**Bazu. From the Pridelands. He told me that Sarafina and Nala have found their places in the circle of life. Too bad their circle will be cut open." The other two lions chuckled. These two had the combined IQ of a raisin. They were all brawn and no brain.**

"**So when do we attack?"**

"**Not to worry. No time soon. We'll let them think all is well and that they got away. Let them get really comfortable. Then, the unexpected will happen." You see, I would have left if it had been some other subject, but I stayed put. This was important and I had to find some way to warn my family. Snuck away from my hiding spot and made my way to my favorite spot to do some serious thinking. Getting closer, my nose picked up on a scent and I stopped, gritted my teeth, and closed my eyes.**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Son, can we talk?" I whipped around to him with a anger radiating off me and he took a step back.**

"**Talk? You wanna talk?"**

"**It's been two weeks since we have."**

"**And?" I could tell he was pleading with me that he really felt sorry, but I didn't care. He brought this upon himself and now has to suffer the consequences.**

"**Mheetu, please. You're all I have left now."**

"**Am I? Would about that so called lioness you cheated on mom with?" His eyes narrowed and I knew I had hit him where it hurt the most.**

"**You know she's gone!" He answered darkly and I smiled cockily.**

"**Oh yes that's right. Abasi wanted her too and he took his word back on about sharing with you and killed her because she chose you. Grass wasn't greener was it?" My father growled and showed me his teeth a little and I put on a nonchalant look and raised an eyebrow, "Probably should have just stayed with mom huh, who is alive." The grown lion stood in silence at my words and he let up his anger a bit, "Karma's a bitch isn't it?"**

"**Mheetu…"**

"**Just leave me alone!" I stormed away from him and he knew not to come after me for we would be in a fight. I really hated him for this, I really did. I pray to the kings above that I don't turn out like him. I want one mate and one mate only. I plopped myself down on the cool green grass near this crystal clear blue waterhole. The wind is blowing lightly and there's a few clouds in the sky. A pretty nice day some would say, however, for me, it was just like any other day.**

"**Hey you." I now have a reason to smile. A grin approached my face and I half way turned my head to my left and my nose picked up a scent, that of one of my favorite females. I finally turned all the way to face her and our eyes met. Aniya.**

"**Hey **_**you.**_**" She giggled sweetly and took a spot next to me. I enjoyed spending time with her and sharing my thoughts, but, how would I break the news to her that I have to leave to warn my sister and mother?**

"**So, you're in your thinking area," I smiled and looked away from her, "Something must be on your mind." Aniya is very smart and I admire that in her, sometimes she's smarter than me.**

"**I just found out something big and I'm not sure how to solve it." I saw her tilt her head out the corner of my sharp eye.**

"**Well, you're not going to lead a rebellion against my uncle are you?" Her voice was cunning and I smirked at her.**

"**No, I'd never lead a rebellion against our **_**dear beloved king,**_** but if he went after my sister or mother, then I'd have to be on their side." She placed a paw on one of mine.**

"**I know, and I'd be right behind you. I support what's right, Mheetu, you know that." And I did. Aniya I've known since I got here and I was barely six months. We have been the best of friends since then and everyone has tried to split us up. I know I can trust her with anything, so, here goes nothing.**

"**Um, you know how, my mom and my sister are gone right?" **

"**Yes of course. I wish we'd hear from them so we know that they are ok."**

"**Well, I sorta heard from them today." I watched as her honey eyes lit up with shock.**

"**Really!? When? How? Wh-" I clasped a paw over her mouth for fear someone would overhear. I'm not the only one who sneaks around.**

"**Shh. The message wasn't to me, it was to your uncle." Her mouth finally stopped moving against my paw and her eyes grew wide and I let my paw fall.**

"**What?" She whispered.**

"**Yeah. They're at Pride Rock like I suspected. Aniya," I took her paw in both of mine, "Your uncle is planning something and I have to warn them." Now, she looked extremely worried. **

"**How do you know?" I gave her a look and regretted her thought instantly.**

"**It's him."**

"**That's true…"**

"**I have to leave tonight and let them know to get prepared." By the look on her face, I could tell that she didn't want me to go, for not knowing what my fateful journey would be on my way there.**

"**Maybe I cou-"**

"**No. I can't let you do that." She jerked her paw away from me and stood up. I dropped my head. Here we go.**

"**It's not your decision, Mheetu!" And this is the only thing about her that I can't stand who is just like my sister: Stubborness.**

"**Aniya, please! I can't have you risking your life like that. Please stay here." I tried to plead with her through my eyes, but she looked back at me with cold daggers and a tight muzzle. She won't go down without a fight and this pissed me a little.**

"**I don't want you going alone! You could get into danger, like, run into some rogues who want to kill you, or or or starve. I could help you!" I walked closer to her. It's not like I didn't see where she was coming from, but I had to get her to understand that this was all on me.**

"**Your uncle will think you're rebelling against hi-"**

"**I don't care!"**

"**And he'll come after both of us and probably spare you but kill me. Do you want that?!" Her creamy chest rose and fell heavily as if she had been running a marathon, but she didn't say anything. "Just please stay here. If he asks where I am, tell him I left to be on my own." By looking at her face, I could tell she wasn't happy, but obliged anyway.**

"**I can get someone else to te-"**

"**No, Aniya. It has to be you." Her head shook rapidly and I closed my eyes again. She just won't let this go. "Ani-" She stormed away without another word. Damn it! Females! Always want to- UGH! I need a nap. This is too much for one day. I'll lay down for a little and then head out while everyone is asleep.**

_A few hours later…everyone is just about sleeping._

**Feeling well rested, I got up, stretched and looked in the direction that I would go. Nobody besides Aniya knows I'm leaving and I will not tell my father. Creeping out slowly, I made my way around the pride. I didn't sleep near the direction of where I was going for fear I'd raise suspicion. My eyes and ears were alert the whole time, taking in every inch of my surroundings that include: sound, sight, touch, smell, and hearing. No one will stop me. I took one last look around and noticed that I was by myself. Well, time to book it. **

**The boarder is just ahead and then I'd be on my way to the Pridelands. Strange enough I know where I'm going.**

_Rustle_

**I stopped dead in my tracks and stood stiff, but quickly got into a crouching position, but to only come face to face with Aniya. I stood up and observed her features. She had been crying.**

"**I thought you would have at least said goodbye." My heart felt heavy and I walked closer to her.**

"**I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me leave."**

"**So, in case you didn't make it, we would have said goodbye being angry at one another?" At that, I couldn't say anything. She had a very valid point and I had broken the promise we made to each other a long time ago…**

_(Flashback)_

"_Hi there!" I was taken aback at this bubbly girl cub in front of me who bounced all around._

"_Uh, I'm Mheetu."_

"_It's nice to meet you. I'm Aniya. Putter there!" She held out her paw and I hesitantly took it, trying to shake it lightly."Where did you come from?"_

"_Um…I came from the Pridelands." Her eyes danced with excitement._

"_Really!? I heard that place is beautiful!" I smiled at her._

"_It really is."_

"_Do you wanna play?"_

"_Sure!" We spent the whole day enjoying each other's company and for some reason, she made me feel at home._

_Towards the end of the day when we had to say goodnight, I had to let her know._

"_Hey, Aniya?"_

"_Yes, Mheetu?"_

"_I had a lot of fun with you today. Can we do it again tomorrow?" Her eyes grew bright._

"_Yes we can!"_

"_Great!"_

"_I had a lot of fun with you too. You-" She stopped talking and looked kinda bashful and I myself grew confused._

"_You…ok?" I asked as I tried to look her in her face._

"_I, I really liked hanging with you today."_

"_You just said that." I laughed a little._

"_But I want to be more than just a friend to you." Now my eyes grew big and I really wondered what she meant._

"_Uh, how…so?" Her eyes met mine and I can admit that she is kinda cute._

"_I want to be your BEST FRIEND!" _

"_OH! Well that's fine, Aniya. We can be best friends." She showed me her white teeth and I showed her mine._

"_Really!?"_

"_Yes we can!" We shared a laugh and hugged for a quick second._

"_Wait a minute," I looked at her, "What did you think I was going to say?"_

"_Uh…"_

"_Not girlfriend…"_

"_Well…"_

"_Oh come on, Mheetu!" She giggled a little louder and I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment, "We're just cubs! You're so silly!" I rubbed my paw on the back of neck, I've seen my dad do this when odds aren't on his side._

"_Yea I am."_

"_But hey!" I looked at her intently, wondering what she could possibly say now, "Since we are best friends, I want to make a promise with you."_

"_O…ok."_

"_We have to promise to always say goodnight to each other and never stay mad at one another. We will always talk out our problems." This was something simple and doable. I stuck out my paw for her._

"_Deal!" She took it quickly and pulled me in for a hug._

"_Deal!"_

_(End Flashback)_

"**I'm sorry, Aniya. I just didn't want to see you upset when I did leave and I knew you would try to come with me."**

"**I only fought about it with you because I care." Her voice was breaking me and it made me almost not want to go. I hated to see her cry. I came closer to her and our foreheads touched.**

"**I'm sorry, I really am. I just don't want you getting in trouble for my mistake and have to pay any of the consequences."**

"**I know. I thought about that, so I knew you were right. I just didn't want to admit to it." She took a deep and shaky breath. I knew she was trying to hold back tears and I pulled her in for a tight embrace and then she let everything out. "Just please be careful! I don't want anything to happen to you! I love you so much!" I felt tears rushing to my own eyes, but I roughly pushed them back. I had to be strong. It will do neither of us any good if we're both competing waterfalls.**

"**I promise I'll be fine." She pulled back a little as to look me in the face.**

"**You're not invincible, Mheetu. You're just one lion and a young one at that."**

"**I know, I know. But this is something that I have to do." A small smile etched onto her face and my heart felt a little lighter.**

"**Well, I just hope you don't have to do it for our family some day." Yes, Aniya and I had talked off and on that we would marry one day and have a family, but with this new prospect…**

"**What if I didn't want to live here, here at the Mala Mala Pride?" Her tongue touched my cheek and my eyelids shielded my orbs.**

"**I'd follow you wherever you decide to go." That was easy. I put my head to hers again.**

"**Good to know." A purr erupted from both of our throats, but I'd have to cut this short, "I gotta go."**

"**I know. Find some way to get me a message so I know you're safe."**

"**I promise." I kissed her before I ran off to find my old home: Pride Rock.**

**Nala P.O.V.**

******"Dude, that hunting practice was awesome! I can't wait to do it again."Sarabi and my mother had taken us girls out on a practice hunt. It would have been awesome if we had actually caught something, but I think we all liked the thrill of the chase.**

"**In time, Tama, in time. You girls still have much growing to do. Let it come to you." For some reason, I liked hearing Sarabi speak. She had realness in her voice that sang royalty. I'm proud to be a part of her pride now and being able to help her out. I wish she and Queen Asana could meet. I think they'd be good friends.**

"**Yea, I know, but, it's so much fun." It's about midday now, and the main pride is hunting now for the kill for dinner. **

"**So what do you girls have planned until tonight?" The three of us, Kula, Tama, and myself glanced to one another and smiled and said in unison,  
"Hangin with the boys." The five of us laughed as we headed near home.**

"**Mmm, hanging with the boy huh? Sure it's not more than just 'hangin'?" All of our mouths dropped open at my mother's inquire.**

"**No, Sarafina. You guys would kill us." Kula took it upon herself to be the spokesperson for that question.**

"**Oh, I know. But don't forget, we know what's going on because we were there too once. How do you think we got you?"**

"**Oh sweet kings kill the images." I exclaimed as I put my paw to my head while Tama and Kula laughed at me.**

"**Well, Nala, your mom is with Cy now, so it's ok if you get that picture."**

"**I don't want any picture, Tama!" And again, I'm laughed at. I rolled my aqua green eyes.**

"**And not to mention that Simba has his sights set on Nala." I whipped my head to Kula in a flash. "Whatie?"**

"**We're going to fight, that's what." The hair tufted lioness came to my other side and nudged me.**

"**It's true." I then caught Sarabi looking at me with a surprised, yet pleasant look on her face and I got embarrassed and I dare not look at my own mother.**

"**Really now?"**

"**Oh, yes, Sarabi. I'm surprised no one noticed."Right then, the queen and my mom's eyes met and I caught a look of 'knowing'.**

"**Oh, we know. We just didn't say anything." Great. Now my mother and Sarabi know the prince and I have a crush on one another. I have a feeling we are going to be teased.**

"**Hey! How was the hunt!?" We all looked forward and saw the group of boys coming towards us. Their training must have ended early.**

"**They did great. Almost had it."**

"**Thanks, Sarabi, but almost had it won't feed the pride."**

"**Well, then, since you're standing right in front of us, Malka, we can have you for dinner and none of us will starve." The black maned lion gave his girlfriend a smirk and she returned it.**

"**We'll leave you teens alone to your duties." All of us watched the older lionesses leave, but continued to walk in the same direction. We were headed to our favorite place to talk which is in the direction mom and I had came when we first got back. It's weird how we never run out of things to talk about. Upon reaching the area, it was occupied by some gazelle, but they quickly retreated as they saw us approached.**

"**Go run after them!" Malka shouted while pointing a paw in their direction. We knew he was kidding, but Tama smacked him with her tail as she walked by.**

"**Just so you know, to give you a heads up, when I hunt, you may not want to eat those days."**

"**Why?" The orange lion asked as we all laid down with only Kula and Chumvi who were sitting.**

"**Because I may poison your food." We all thought this funny. Simba and I laid beside each other with our sides touching and I rested my head on shoulder. I can admit, we did make a cute couple. I like spending time with him and getting to know him. He is very smart and charming. He's protective and getting even more ready to take his place as king.**

**A couple hours passed, but it wasn't quite evening yet. We talked about what we thought the future would hold and were hoping Maeva and her clique would be gone, but not necessarily dead, just…gone. Simba needs trustworthy followers and support, not someone who is going to try to control him.**

"**Hello, young ones." The blue hornbill caused us to look up at him and watch as his orange clawed feet hit the ground.**

"**What's up, Iago?" We bursted with laughter and Zazu squawked and his let his feathers flare.**

"**IAGO!? How dare you, Master Simba! Don't you ever compare me to that riff raff scatterbrain of a cousin of mine."**

"**Calm down, Zazu, don't get all ticked off, we don't need you molting on us." Simba just loves to push his luck and have fun. Mufasa's messenger turned away from us with his tail stuck up in the air.**

"**Your dinner is waiting if you care."Then he flew off.**

"**Simba, you're mean." Kula laughed.**

"**What? I always mess with him. If I don't, then my day isn't complete."**

"**You gonna keep this up even when you're king?"**

"**Shoot, probably."**

"**Come on, I'm starving." We all rose to our feet and followed Kula's lead, but just then, the wind blew hard and I picked up on a familiar scent.**

"**Wait! Excuse me!" The seven of us did an about face and my eyes grew. What was he doing here? "I need some help." Somehow I couldn't move. Did he himself not see me? I loved my brother and I missed him, but after he pretty much shut his own family out of his life because of our father, we really didn't talk.**

"**What can we help you with?" I heard Simba's voice, but for some reason, everything I saw blended together and everything I heard was a combination of noises and none that were distinct. I shook my head. I needed to focus. Once my vision cleared, I noticed that my brother was right in front of my friends and I and we just stared at one another.**

"**Nala." An overwhelming feeling hit me and I rushed into my brother and he took me into his embrace. We hadn't been done this for a very long time, so long I can't even remember. **

"**Uh…" I pulled away from him when I heard a very confused voice come from a particular golden yellow lion. I knew I bugged my friends out. They had no idea who this lion was that I was hugging up on.**

"**You guys, this is my brother, Mheetu." Now they understood and greeted him kindly, but a thought occurred to me and my eyes met Tojo's. How would he take the news of our mother seeing someone else?**

Hey people….ok, so a kinda short chapter, but we got to meet a few other characters and we see that Mheetu is now at Pride Rock to warn his mother and sister of King Abasi's plan, but when will the man strike?

Leave me some feedback!

**~Nala-Nay~**


	7. Chapter 7 Friend or Foe?

Kon'ni'chiwa Minasan! Ha ha, anyone tell me what language that is?

Thank you 1000 times over to all those who reviewed, favored, and followed! Just a heads up, if you guys add or favor stories, they pop up in your emails or FF account letting ya know an author has updated !

CHAPTER 24..THE BATTLE SCENE FOR 'DOES IT EVER END' IS UP!

**SnowyLeopardess: ****My goodness my dear, do you at least get to sleep?! 5-6 grade too!? Well stay busy and stay focused****!**

**Kate: ****I hope this was quick enough for you **

**Guest1: ****Lol you are so welcome! I love getting reviews and being able to reply back. Have you checked out the stories yet? I'm trying to update at least once a week and the other chapter story will be finished by Christmas or sooner. Lol and I totally get your friendly love…Loves ya too! **

**Jonny2b: ****Thanks for the comment.**

**Born To Be Awesome: ****Welcome to the story dear **** and thank you. I sure will!**

**Guest2: ****Welcome to the story to you as well and thank you ****! How are you liking it?**

**Love2Write4U: ****How is a week update for ya ****?**

**Shadow x0: ****I love Mheetu! I had to give him a girl lol. Doesn't she remind you of another lioness we all love? You could definitely be onto something there about Mufasa and Sarabi, but we will see. Lol the gang's faces…0_0! Who da eff?**

**Milele Yako: ****Oh yes dear, Bazu is bad lol. Please don't ask how I got it lol, just remember Bad=Bazu. Mheetu is a fast lion…naw I'm kidding, but you're right, he did get there within a day…hmm, guess he didn't take any breaks xD. Aniya is sweet and loves him dearly.**

**Machungwa63: ****Oh yes, things are going to get crazy ****. Ah, I see you updated too!**

**Mimoo01: ****Lol don't even worry my dear, I understand! School's a…well, I'ma be nice lol. Ugh, I know lol, Mheetu wants to definitely be better than his dad and we can all tell that Mansa regrets what he did…now. Aww! Thank you ****, I'm glad I was able to make your day!**

**Queenlioness042096: ****Thank You ****!**

**ILoveAnimals: ****I'm glad you are enjoying! Thank you and welcome to the story ****! Lol I apologize for the lateness. School and the holidays…oy lol.**

**Nala's Best Friend: ****Welcome to you as well and thank you ****!**

**Guest3: ****Don't make the bad guys steal Nala or anyone ****? My dear my dear, then where is the excitement ;)? Lol I really don't know what will happen, I kinda just write and it comes together. We will see though!**

**Mystery99: ****Welcome to the story and thank you ****!**

**Guest4: ****Lol not a problem! I love rhymes! Welcome to the story!**

**Iifelovepower: ****I will definitely continue this story ****..it may take a minute yes, but I finish! I thought I was moving a little fast with Nala and Simba, but I guess you guys are enjoying it so I'll continue!**

Okey dokey guys! Here's chapter 7!

Guess What: I just realized that Mheetu and Zira are the same age! Oh Boy! Mheetu is a bit of an ass in this, but try to see where he is coming from. He won't be this way for long .

And I kinda base Kula off of Cat from Victorious..ya know, the 'innocent' one lol…just a little ;).

**Warning: **Scar and Zira…nothing will get intense, so, calm down, but yall may squirm a little ;).

(my comp is on the fritz again, so if you see a crap load of errors, please forgive me…I'm trying to reread over stuff as I type.)

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Lion King..it's DISNEY!

Sorry for the long wait! Forgive me PUHLEEEEEASE!?

**Chapter 7: Friend or Foe?**

**Nala P.O.V.**

"**Hi, everyone."**

"**Mheetu, this is Kula, Chumvi, Tama…" I introduced my friends to my brother by name and they saw how much we looked alike, yet didn't. When we were here, Mheetu was the oldest of all of us and none of them remember him due to the fact that they were just babies and their eyes were not yet opened. Once we all greeted each other, I had to speak up and ask,**

"**What, what are you doing here?" My brother gave me a skeptical look with a smirk," Well, I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you, but-" I hadn't seen my brother this way in a long time and his positive attitude and I wondered how long this **_**lovely attitude **_**would last.**

"**I get you, Sis. I uh, I have some news for you and mom." I raised an eyebrow. News? What news could he be…Oh no. Abasi is coming for us. Mheetu saw the look on my face and nodded his head.**

"**What? What's wrong?" The golden prince and my new friends had no idea what was going on.**

"**The **_**king **_**is coming for us." I said irritated and they looked between my brother and I.**

"**When?" Tama asked and the tone in her voice told me that she would be more than willing to fight for us. Mheetu looked at her.**

"**I'm not sure. I just know that he said he was coming and I left as soon as I could."**

"**My father won't let him take you guys back. You were both born here, both of you." Everyone around me nodded, but my brother and I knew what King Abasi was capable of. The lion would stop at nothing to get what he wanted and would kill anyone who got in his way.**

"**It doesn't matter if they or we were born here or not. The deal was made with my dad and he's staying loyal to him."**

"**So your mom and Nala can't make decisions for themselves?" Simba sounded mad, but his anger wasn't directed toward my brother and he knew that.**

"**Not according to him, Simba. Trust me, you don't know anything about Abasi. Savage beast himself." Silence went throughout our area. I'm guessing dread and confusion passed through all of us. At this point in time, none of us really knew what we could do. We had to come up with some kind of plan. Would the pride really fight for us? Would we win?**

"**Hey!" Kula's bubbly voice sang out and we all turned to look at her, "I bet you're dying to see your mom!" My eyes darted to my older brother and he smiled brightly like he had just won a fight.**

"**Yes of course! Where is she?" Probably somewhere on Pride Rock." We started to walk towards the monument. "Wow. I've really missed this place, even if I was just a cub when we had to leave."**

"**That's right, you were born here too." Malka jubilated.**

"**That I was and it doesn't look like anything has changed. You're dad's still doing a great job, Simba."**

"**Thanks, I just hope I can follow in his pawprints."**

"**Not to worry, you'll do fine. Every king rules different, but yet the same." I was in between my brother and Simba and I saw him look in my brother's direction, then to me, then back straight.**

"**Funny, you're sister said the same thing." Mheetu narrowed his eyes our way and had a curious look on his façade.**

"**Oh really? And just what **_**else **_**has she told you?" I met his eyes and I could tell he knew that the prince and I had something going on between us. I ignored him and Simba both and kept my focus straight. Thinking no one else would say anything about it, I should have thought again.**

"**Wow. He hasn't been here an hour and he already knows."**

"**Well, Tama, he is her brother." I hate my life right now. Until Simba and I were completely on the outs and everybody knew, we'd get teased and chastised to no end.**

"**None of you, but Kula and Chumvi can talk, so shut up." We all laughed as Simba pointed out that not all of them admitted to having feelings for one another until they absolutely had to. They had all grew up knowing that they liked each other, but it wasn't until they were teens recently. **

"**You guys were just babies when we left here. Kings, I feel old." We bursted with laughter and finally made it the flat top of our home and luckily we saw mom, Sarabi, Mufasa, and Cy sitting and chatting. Our mother had her head resting on Cy's shoulder and, oh boy, my brother just stopped and tensed. What would he sa-**

"**WHAT IS THIS?!" The adults wide eyes went to our group, but mom's was the widest. Of course she hadn't expected my brother to show up or make her the center of attention.**

"**Mheetu…" Her voice was distant, probably just from seeing him after a while and shocked that he was by himself. **

"**Ixnay on the ttention ay." I whispered into his ear and he shut his mouth, but his face was still shouting obscure words. The last talk he and I had, it was of us taking care of mom and her not needing anyone but he and I. Mom stood up and walked towards us. Her eyes danced with love and excitement to see her son. I nudged my brother in the arm and he looked at me with a fury still lit in his eyes. "Go to her and talk later. She misses you." His eyebrows rose a little and his face softened. He faced mom now and pulled her in for a hug and I had to stop myself from crying. None of us had really gotten along after we found out dad's 'dirty little secret', and Mheetu had just went into a shell and withdrew himself from us and didn't want to be bothered by anyone, so we kinda just stayed away from him. It was very rare that you'd see us talk and even those times the conversations were limited.**

"**I'm happy to see you, Mheetu."**

"**My my, he has grown." My mom and brother pulled away from one another and looked at Sarabi. **

"**How are you, Sarabi? Mufasa?" Mheetu greeted them with a full smile and a slight bow.**

"**Doing what we can." The kings voice boomed into all our ears. I noticed that Cy had stood to his feet and began walking towards us and Mheetu caught on real quick and shot him a look.**

"**Mheetu…" Our mother's warning, whispered voice went through one ear and out the other. Mheetu meant what he and I had discussed before about Mom just being with the two of us and no one else, but I hadn't seen anything but kindness from the lion.**

"**He hasn't done anything to her." I whispered in his ear.**

"**Not yet, Nala."**

"**You remember, Cy, Mheetu. He's my old frie-"**

"**Yes, and you two were not on speaking terms and now that you're here by yourself, he thinks you're a target."**

"**Mheetu!" My mother exclaimed and Tojo stepped out of line so my brother could see him. I didn't like the look on his face already. He'd stand up for his father.**

"**Mom, you're not vulnerable and you're not stupid." My brother was not trying to be silent at all and Simba's eyes met mine. He had no clue who my brother was, but he was silently telling me that he wasn't at all liking him. My brother still has restored anger and he doesn't care who he used it on now. **

"**My father is NOT a user!" Tojo stepped up closer to my family and I, and now I grew worried. If these two didn't get along, neither one of the adults would be happy. Mheetu turned to him.**

"**You're right because we aren't even going to give him a chance."He faced our mother, "You're not seeing him." My mother's dark brown eyebrows scrunched together in a fury.**

"**Says who? I am **_**your **_**mother!"**

"**He hasn't been anything but sweet to her!" Kula made her voice known as did others. This would soon turn into a shouting mob.**

"**I'm not going to let someone else mistreat my mother. Not gonna happen!"**

"**He hasn't done anything to me!"**

"**And he won't!" We all turned to look at Tojo. The guy was pissed and this much we could tell. He looked to his father, "This isn't going to work, Dad. Just let it go."**

"**That IT you're referring to is my MOTHER!" My brother took a step closer in the blue eyed lion's direction and he mimicked.**

"**I was talking about the situation, Mheetu!"**

"**Yea, well-"**

"**Enough!"Mufasa's voice bounced off the air currents and into our ears and all went silent. "Your parents are adults and can make their own decisions an-"**

"**But, Mufasa-"**

"**AND without your consent." I looked at my brother and I knew it was hard for him not to say anything, but because he knows him and what kind of king he is, he'll show respect, but if it was Abasi, that's a whole other story.**

"**Yes, Sir." Both boys said in unison and eyed each other evilly after.**

"**Come on, let's go talk." Mom pushed my brother back down the path we just came off on and hit a shady area.**

"**Good job, Mheetu." I mumbled.**

"**You move fast." He ignored my insult and Mother and I sighed irritably at my brother's comment and our twin eye sets landed on him.**

"**Seriously, Mheetu…"**

"**What?"**

"**Stop it!"**

"**Well excuse me, Nala for being concerned. But after what happened with Dad, she should have sworn off males."**

"**Cy is her best friend! He's been good to her and his son is just as sweet."**

"**Sweet huh? As in what? A little sugar in his tank?" My claws came out and went back in slowly, several times. I did this when I was getting agitated. I was really trying to keep it together. This is why my brother and I don't get along. Ever since that thing with my dad, he's become sarcastic and careless, well, kind of. He's just not himself anymore! I hate this side of him.**

"**Ya know, your mood swings are kinda giving me whiplash."**

"**What mood swings?" He asked me glaring.**

"**What mood swings?! First you're happy to see me and happy mom and I are ok, and now you're acting all, nonchalant and egotistic. Grow a pair and get over yourself."**

"**Are you serious!? You grow up and look around. Mom doesn't need anyone! She's fine by herself."**

"**Mheetu, I appreciate you being concerned and protective, but this is my life and Cy has always been my friend." She tried to plead with him, but my brother is just as stubborn as our father and I.**

"**Dad, was your friend too and we see that didn't pan out too well."**

"**I've known Cy longer and he didn't even want me to be with your father!" I watched as my brother paused. This was new information to him. He knew of Cy and a little history of he and my mom, but that history mostly posed of the negativity that the two went through ever since our parents met.**

"**He didn't want you two to be together?"**

"**No."**

"**Did he try to stop you?!"**

"**Yes, Mheetu, he did."**

"**Why didn't you listen? I mean this whole time…"**

"**I know, son, I know, I should have. Yes, I should have. But I didn't, but now I have a chance to have the life I always wanted and can have if you don't mind." I knew my brother didn't mean to be rude, he was just shocked at this revelation he just came to.**

"**We could have had a better father and a better life."**

"**I know and I'm sorry. I really am." He heaved out a sigh and looked at the ground.**

"**It's ok, Mom, I'm just, surprised is all. He was your best friend and he still wants you. I mean, yeah, I'm still going to be wary about him because I don't know him, but I'll try. I'll try for you." Our mother out a creamy paw on his and rubbed it softly.**

"**Thank you, son. I appreciate it." I smiled as I remembered the times we did have, just the three of us, and I felt warm. I missed these moments. They had ended so abruptly, we didn't have time to savor them thinking we'd have more. Maybe now we can.**

"**I will ask a lot of questions and he needs to answer them if he wants to be on my good side. I'm not letting anything slide. If I hear or see or notice something 'off' about him…it's a no go, Mom. I won't see you get hurt again. I'm done being nice. I won't see you hurt anymore." Mom pulled him in for hug and I watched with amazement how his size has overcome hers. Mheetu was bigger than my mom and I, but smaller than my dad, ya know, the average male adult lion. **

"**Thank you, sweetheart. I know how you feel. I don't want to be messed over with again, but I think we're good this time."**

"**Hey, how did Aniya take you leaving?" I asked with a light voice and he had a small, sad smile on his face.**

"**She wasn't happy, but supportive. She even said she'll be on our side if her uncle poses war on Pride Rock."**

"**What!?" Ha ha, that's right. Mom didn't know yet. Our matching aqua colored eyes met our mothers.**

"**Yea, Mom, um…Abasi is coming for you two. I don't know when, but he is." The older creamy colored lioness hung her head sharply. None of us knew what would happen, like who would make it out alive.**

"**Mufasa will fight for us. I know he will without us even having to ask, but I'd hate to put them through that." She jerked her head to the sky, "Gods! This is so unfair! Why!" Mheetu and I just sat in silence and looked at one another. None of knew 'why' either. Was this fate? Was it really this cruel? Maybe one of us did something and now the whole family is getting punished for it.**

"**Ya know, Dad's upset about you guys being gone too." Mom jerked away from her son and stood up and my eyebrows shot to the top of my head.**

"**Yea right!"Mom shouted dejectedly and Mheetu smiled.**

"**I know, hard to believe, right? But it's true as sure as the world spins." **

"**He can't miss me. He's the one who pushed me away. Pushed you and your sister away and now that that lioness is dead, he wants us all back."**

"**Sounds about right. I told him, 'the grass wasn't so green was it?' and he got mad." My brother and I shared a laugh, but mom didn't find amusement in this.**

"**He has his nerve. He got his wish and is still unhappy."**

"**Mom, we need to go talk to Mufasa and let him know." She finally faced us,**

"**Yea, yea, you're right. Let's let him know." The three of us began our short journey back to Pride Rock, but I needed to go some other place first.**

"**I, uh, I'm going to see if I can find Tojo." Mheetu stopped quickly and looked at me and mom followed suit.**

"**For what?" I glared at him and then rolled me eyes.**

"**To make sure you two can be on good terms."**

"**So?" I have him an indignant look.**

"**Mheetu! You just blamed the guy and his father for being pigs and you don't even know them. We have to let him know that everything is alright."**

"**We? What we? I didn't agree to this. I said I'd ask him some questions to make sure his head is on straight, but I never said yes completely. And who's to say that they don't change. Dad did. You guys have known them well enough after two weeks? I don't think so." At that, my mother and I both faced palmed and shook our heads. She and Cy would never get to be together if it were up to my brother. I'd had enough and I turned to him.**

"**This is not your decision, Mheetu. It's Moms. Now you and I are going to find Tojo and his father and you are going to apologize." The look I got from my sibling was one of 'oh, ya think so?'.**

"**You gonna make me?"**

"**I don't make trash, Mheetu, I burry it. Now come on!"**

"**Na-"**

"**Come on, all three of us will go." I had hoped that the father and son had left the flat top of Pride Rock and went off on their own. I didn't want to cause a scene and I'm sure Mom didn't either, but Mheetu? Yeah, you saw how that one turned out. **

"**You were very rude, Mee."**

"**Well excuse me for being concerned for my mother, Nal. You should be just as concerned as I am. You saw everything Mom went through. Come on, **_**Nefertiti**_**, get yourself together and think."**

"**Mheetu!" My mother shouted and I stopped dead in my tracks, turn and gave my brother the most evil death look I could muster.**

"_**Take. It. Back!**_**" He came to my level, which wasn't much of a distance. I come to about his shoulder, but his size didn't scare me.**

"**Kufanya mimi."**

"**I will make you!" I took a swing at my brother, but he leaned far back enough, without moving his whole body, and missed my hit and he smiled arrogantly.**

"**Stop you two!" We both ignored our mother and I took another swing. "Knock it off!"**

"**Come on, **_**Nefer-ti-ti**_**, I know you can do it." My cream colored brothers face taunted me and brought back horrible memories and hot tears made their way to my eyes. How dare he bring that up. When we had moved to the other pride when I was a baby and I grew up a little, some of the girls teased me because of my looks and thought I was stuck up even when they saw me grow. It irritated me because the boys there didn't help any by wanting to be with me and only be around me while the jealous girls were pushed aside.**

"**Stop it, Mheetu!" I shouted with my voice breaking and shaking from anger. I knew the meaning of the name was coming next and I sure as hell didn't want to hear it.**

"**Aww, **_**The Beautiful One Has Arrived,**_** is gonna cry." He stepped forward abruptly and got nose to nose with me and bared his teeth, "Be strong, **_**Nefertiti**_**!" After that remark, I got mad decided not to swing, but to just bowl right into him.**__**I knocked him right off his feet and he flipped me and planted all four of his paws on my arms and legs that way I couldn't do anything back to him. I'd had it.**

"**Get Off Me, Mheetu!" I let tears spill down from my aqua eyes and they burned with hatred and shame. Why he would tease me like this was beyond me. He was my brother, my OLDER brother, and he's making fun of me like someone who doesn't know me. If I had to group him the same as Maeva and her friends, I would. He will still and forever remain a stranger.**

"**Stop crying!" He bowed his head until we could both look in our ogbo eyes. I breathed heavily and growled a little. "If you really wanted to hit me, you would." **

"**Get off your sister! Now!" Mom tried her best to remove the boy from me, but his size was greater than hers which meant he was stronger. **

"**No! She came after me, let her finish!" He spoke to her, but he look at her. His focus was on me and it'd stay there until I did something. How was I going to get out of this? He has me pinned and I can't move anything but my hea- MY HEAD! All of a sudden I got a crazy idea and head- butted him and he reeled back in pain, I jumped up quickly and used all my strength I could and made my paw collide with his skull and he hit the ground in even more pain.**

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mheetu got up after a few seconds and looked like he wanted to come after me again, but Mom put herself between us. "I said ENOUGH! You hit her again, and I'll knock you out myself!" My brother gave my mother a daring look and she stepped up to him, "You think I won't?! Try me, Mheetu! I brought you into this world and I'll take you out!"**

"**SHE HIT ME! AND NOW YOU'RE SAYING THAT YOU'LL HIT ME?! HOW FAIR IS THAT!?" **

"**You provoked her! Why would you bring up her childhood, Mheetu?! You're her brother! You shouldn't have brought that up and protected her!"**

"**I did protect her!"**

"**At the time, yes, but why would you do what they did? That's makes you no better than them."**

"**You're right. It makes me her sibling!"**

"**No! It makes you your FATHER!" After Mom's last comment, my brother looked appalled and his mouth dropped open.**

"**Ar-are you kidding me? Like my father!? I'm nothing like my father!"**

"**That was one of his acts, Mheetu! Always to make fun of someone when he could, just because he thought he could. If you don't want to be like him, do what he WOULDN'T do!" My brother gawked at our mother and then turned his vision to me. The tears were still there and his face kind of fell.**

"**I'm, I'm sorry, Sesi." **

"**Save it!" I turned and started to walk away, "Punda!" I didn't care anymore, at least right now, to go and talk to Tojo and his father. I was too pissed and angry at my so called brother for teasing me. How dare he! What was his problem!? **

**After walking for a bit, I found refuge under a baobab tree and slumped to the ground. All kinds of memories flooded my mind and I couldn't help, but let more tears roll down my eyes, but this time, I was sad. It seemed like no matter how hard I tried to forget my past or want to start over, something or someone brings up something horrible about my past life at the Mala Mala Pride. Will anything really be different? I let out frustrated sobs and buried my head in my arms.**

**I'm not sure how much time passed, but soon I felt like I was being watched and I perked my ears and looked up to find two red eyes peering down at me. **

"**What's wrong with you?" THE HELL! What is this!? Pick on Nala Day!?**

"**What the HELL do you want, Zira? Leave me alone!"**

"**Now that's an awkward opposition." I raised an eyebrow at her. "You ask me what do I want and then tell me to leave you alone. Which one would you like me to do?" I hated her as much as I hated Maeva. The two were the perfect pair of friends.**

"**The latter!" She scoffed at me and rolled her flaming red eyes.**

"**See, if I liked you, I would, but seeing as I don't, I won't." I stood to my full height and came face to face with her.**

"**Then what could you possibly want?" I seethed with bared teeth which she took as something fun, for her smile grew wicked and I mentally rolled my eyes.**

"**Do you know where your dear Simba is?" Was this a trick?**

"**Probably with his friends, why is this relevant to me?" I asked tiredly. Her brows rose with enthusiasm and she made an 'oh' shape with her mouth.**

"**You really don't know where he is." She sucked her teeth, "shame that. And I thought you two were so close. Mmm, oh well." For some reason, when I think I shouldn't have cared, I did. I quickly walked in front of the lioness before she could get far away from me.**

"**What are you talking about, Zira? Usually I don't give two shits for what you and your deranged friends do or think, but I'm curious for some odd reason." I could tell right away that I had given into my enemy, for her presence radiated success. **

"**Do you have any clue how **_**close **_**Maeva and Simba were when they were little?" I had heard enough through my friends and my 'boyfriend', but I was always still wary that he'd go back to her because of their history even if he had assured me plenty times that they were forever and completely over. I wouldn't let her know that though.**

"**I know what I know." I said quickly. I didn't want to be entertained by this, but I had a feeling something was up, I just didn't know from which party: mine of theirs.**

"**Well I hope you know that I just walked past them from their old favorite spot and uh…" She paused for a dramatic effect, a little too long for me and my anxiety grew.**

"**What, Zira?!" She glanced away from me and tilted her head to the side a little.**

"**Well, they were sharing a little more than just a conversation." My heart dropped and the world stopped. More than just a conversation? Well what else could they b-…no. He wouldn't do that. Simba wouldn't do that to me. After all the nice and sweet things he's done to and for me. No. I don't think so. Besides, why would my **_**enemy **_**shared this information with **_**me**_**? She wouldn't take up for me. She must have noticed the change in my face. "You look doubtful."I made my face into a mockingly shocked expression.**

"**Oh really? I hadn't noticed!"**

"**I'm serious, Nala! I'm trying to help you!" I scoffed at her.**

"**Yeah right. Why would you, most of all, want to help me? You're Maeva's friend and she and all her friends hate me because of Simba. You're obviously lying." I started to walk away from her, letting her admit defeat, but the next thing she said stopped me.**

"**Because I was once like you!" I turned and eyed her skeptically yet cautiously.**

"**Come again."**

"**You heard me! I use to be like you! Not being accepted by everyone and I'm still in that boat. I wouldn't want anyone to go through what I went through. I'm telling you the truth. I saw them together and I came to warn you." My head was spinning. Was she really telling the truth or feeding me lies, but then I looked at her. I could see why she would get teased. She wasn't an ordinary lioness. She had a long snout an inch shier than an anteaters, her black claws stuck out like daggers, and her eye shape had points at different ends. She was odd. Well damn! No matter how you look, somehow and someway you will be made fun of! I was known as **_**too pretty **_**while Zira was probably known as **_**too ugly**_**. No one can win.**

"**Are-are you sure, Zira? Maybe they were jus-"**

"**They were **_**just **_**doing more than having a conversation, Nala! I know what I saw! He's **_**royalty! **_**He can do whatever he wants to **_**anyone **_**e wants! Think about it. He knows you two can't always be in the same place at the same time which an example is, um, oh yes, RIGHT NOW! He thinks you're with your family. Perfect timing." There was a fury in her eyes and I'm not sure who or what they were really directed at, but for some reason, they made me believe her. She seemed do passionate about what she had just said and how could I deny someone who had and has been in the same boat as me? I dropped my head and sighed heavily.**

"**How could do this? I thought we-"**

"**He's a guy, Nala. Come on. You know how slick they are. He knows that game too well because he can." A thought popped in my head and I looked up at her.**

"**But what about Tama and them, wouldn't they have warned me?" The tanned lioness threw her head to the great blue sky above and laughed mockingly, shocked that I'd ask such a stupid question.**

"**They're part of it! He's royalty! They have to do what he says. He's their soon-to-be king, why wouldn't they want to stay on his good side?" All this information went around in head and everything just didn't add up. They all seemed genuine and we spent all our free time together. None of them seemed fake, but then again, I'm kinda new here and Zira knows them better than I do. Ugh! I don't know who to believe.**

"**I never thought about it that way." I paw came to rest itself on my shoulder and I looked into Zira's eyes.**

"**I'm sorry, Nala, I really am. But as one teased lioness to another, I **_**had **_**to have your back." I nodded my head as more hot tears were forming. Soon she left, but I could have sworn before she did, I heard a stiff laugh. Who was **_**really **_**playing me? I'd have to play 'nice' with everyone, including my 'friends'. I hate this. The Mala Mala Pride is back.**

**Zira P.O.V.**

**Oh my gods how STUPID and naïve could one be!? I had her eating out the palm of my paw! Scar was right. I do have a gift of manipulating others. Maeva did convince Simba that she wanted to apologize for the argument they had the other day and I was nearby listening. When I had heard the conversation getting good, I decided to make my presence known and **_**accidently **_**made the girl bump into Simba, their muzzles met, and for a split second they stared at one another until Simba cleared his throat. I knew Maeva saw exactly what I did, and that was that spark of 'I still want you' look. He's playing right into this as well. Oh, what I would give to hear the soon to be confrontation between Nala and Simba about what happened, but I'll give that up.**

**I arrived closer to Scar's cave and before I could even get in the entry way,**

"**My Dear Zira, please come in." This is interesting. His voice is more sly and sweet than usual. I walked in with confidence though and noticed he was perched on a little appraised rock, all sprawled out on a small and pathetic mimic of the inside of Pride Rock where Mufasa and Sarabi shared. "Please, come and lay beside me and tell me just what you have been up to today." I was confused by this, for Scar usually had me stand a good distance away, make me deliver the news, pat my back, and then would leave. I did as I was told though and took a look around the rocky room. I noticed a few new things: it was cleaner, there was a sweet aroma of irises, and he was in a particularly 'good' mood. What in the hell was going on? Had he done this…for me?**

"**Um, Scar, be-before I start, may I ask something?" His smile grew a little and his lime green eyes sparkled with enchantment and they drew me in and my mouth grew dry. I had fallen for him a long time ago, but I hadn't told him, but I'm sure he knew already.**

"**Anything dearest." Dearest? That was…new.**

"**Um…" He placed a brown colored paw under my chin and brought my face just a tad bit closer to his. My body was feeling very weird, but I knew it well because I'd always get this way when I saw him and his voice sent chills down my spine. **

"**Don't be shy. You can ask me anything." For a minute I had almost forgot what it was I was going to say, then I remembered that it was the entire situation right now. I'd never known him to be so attentive and…and…sweet?**

"**Are-are you alright, Scar? You seem to be in a-"**

"**Good mood?" He finished for me and I nodded my head and he sighed happily, "A lot of things are going my way and I have you to thank for that." Thank me? I hadn't really done anything worthy of this attention.**

"**Me? What have I done that you have to thank me?" He leaned in closer to me and whispered,**

"**You're as conniving as I am." I scrunched my eyebrows together. I was thoroughly confused.**

"**I-I am?"**

"**Tell me what it was you did today." He voice gave off gladness and good tidings and as if he already knew what it was I did, but I'd tell him anyway.**

"**Well, I, uh, I spied on Maeva and Simba…"**

"**Mmm hmm…" **

"**I made them, uh, kind of, bump into one another." His pearly white teeth shown as white as the moon and he pulled me closer to him.**

"**And brilliant that was!" He didn't shout, but seethed happily and my insides had jumped for joy. I made him happy and this time he hadn't pushed me away, but pulled me in. But then it hit me,**

"**You, you knew?" His long smile went to one side of his face and all of sudden mine matched his.**

"**But of course. I've had my eye on you, Zira. A good planner knows to make sure all the pieces come together and that everyone involved is doing their part. I had to make sure you were doing what I asked, but today I hadn't asked you for anything, yet you went above and beyond and that pleased me." Right then, he let his tongue slide up my cheek and I froze. That was something I myself had been waiting for and now I didn't know how to react. Would I really get what I wanted? "That was an ultimate move you made today, Zira, and that my dear is what I am looking for." I grew confused, yet my mind was still fuzzy from the sudden attention.**

"**What? Pushing them together?"His embrace grew tighter and my thoughts grew more intimate. Was this a bad thing?**

"**But of course." His other paw started to massage my shoulders and a sneaky purr that was going along with his acts, escaped my mouth and rolled out the entrance followed by two more of its followers. I couldn't stop myself, nor him, and I continued to let myself be pampered for a few more minutes and then Scar asked me a question I thought would never come, "Will you do me the honor and stay with me tonight?" The request poured from his mouth with such velvet and want, how could I say no? Besides, we aren't **_**that far apart **_**in age.**

"**Anything for you." This night would be the best by far.**

**Simba P.O.V.**

**I. Can't. Believe. That. Happened. Zira pushed Maeva right into me and it brought back wonderful memories and now I was confused. I want Nala, but now this with Maeva. I missed her as well no matter how much I didn't want to admit to myself. She was my best friend! Why on EARTH did she have to change? Gods life is so confusing!**

"**I'm sorry for the way I acted, Cy." I see I stumbled upon Sarafina and Cy's families and Mheetu was in a world of apologies. Good. He needed to. How could he just come up here and just disrespect Tojo and his father? He had no idea what those two have been through. He had no right to come off at them the way he did.**

"**I understand, really I do. I wanted to ring your father's neck when he was here." I rounded the corner a bit, but unseen, I could see them but they couldn't see me. Someone was missing: Nala.**

"**I just don't her hurt again. I won't let her be hurt again. I'll kill anyone who tries."**

"**Same here, Mheetu, same here."I'm glad they were on the same page now. Mheetu needs to know his place. I decided to leave and go find Nala and see why she wasn't here. I'm sure she would have wanted to be there, but wasn't. **

**I wondered aimlessly around my home's land until I picked up on her scent and saw her sleeping soundly by an old baobab tree. I don't think she even knew I laid down beside her. I liked watching her sleep whenever we would hang out and she'd fall asleep before me taking a nap, but this time, her position seemed kind of…edgy? I nuzzled the back of her head. She stirred a bit and then her head met mine and her face turned sour and she jerked back. Had I done something?**

"**What do you want?" I was taken aback by her hostility and I looked at her strangely.**

"**Um, I-I came to check on you."She got up and started walking away.**

"**Don't bother." I stayed in my spot for a minute, but then got up. I wouldn't let her get away with her treating me the way she did without reason.**

"**Nala, wait." I jumped in front of her and she tried to move around me, but I let us tango for a little until she got the hint that I wasn't going to let her go.**

"**Move, Simba! I don't want to talk to you."**

"**What did I do to you?" I didn't yell, but I was letting her know that this negativity wasn't called for.**

"**You know what you did. Why should I be the fool and explain?" Where was this coming from? I put on a very confused, honest face and she continued, "Where did you go after my family and I left?"….Oh no. Don't tell me she saw-**

"**I, uh, I we-went…"**

"**You went…**_**where**_**?" She narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth at me and my heartbeat began to speed up. How did I tell her what happened without making her think that I like Maeva, but then again, I kinda do. But I won't lie.**

"**I, I was with Maeva and w-"**

"**I don't need to know anymore." She tried again for the tenth time to walk away from me and for the tenth time I blocked her.**

"**What are you talking about!? What did I do?!" She got in my face in a hot, infuriated second and I took one step back.**

"**I'm not going to be another victim in your little game, Simba! I will not be used!" Used?**

"**I'd never do that to you!" I wasn't yelling to be mean, but to try to get her to understand that I'd never hurt her and especially not intentionally. We had spent so much time together…where was this coming from?**

"**I don't know what anyone will **_**try **_**to do to me because I won't let anyone do anything to me." All of a sudden she looked hurt and pissed. "How could you-how could you do this to me? Just two weeks and you had me wrapped in your claws and I let myself get cut up." **

"**Wrapped up? Nala, I've been nothing but true to you since you got here. Why would I play you?"**

"**You're royalty. You can do whatever you want, that's why." She hung her head while I looked at her desperately. **

"**Nala," I stepped closer to her and shocked that she didn't move, "Who put all this is your head?" She jerked her head back to me.**

"**No one out anything into my head, but reminded me of what I've come from."**

"**Will you please be honest with me and tell me what's wrong?! I'm begging you!" Her face twitched slightly as if she wanted to falter, but decided to be defiant.**

"**Will you!? But how will I even know if it's really true or not?"**

"**What do you want to know?"**

"**What happened between you and Maeva today?" My heart dropped. I had fallen for Nala, hard, and now I felt as if I had to break her heart to keep her, but it'll be a bizarre story, so bizarre that, would she even believe me?**

"**You wouldn't believe me if I told you."**

"**Try me." I sighed heavily and began my story, the result, I'll have no clue.**

Author Note: Ok you guys…wow, that was an interesting chapter lol.

How did you guys like it? **What was your favorite part? Who is your favorite characters? Will Nala forgive Simba and the can pick up where they left off?**

**Question For This Chapter: What is your favorite SNACK!?**

Atode anata o sanshō shite kudasai

**~Nala-Nay~**


	8. Chapter 8 Forgive and Forget?

Hallo An Alle! What language is that?!

So I've come to the conclusion that I will have to apologize for every chapter I post since life won't let me keep my word lol.

THANK YOU AGAIN TO ALL THE NEW AND FAITHFUL VIEWERS! FOLLOWERS! FAVORS! I LOVE GETTING THOSE EMAILS EVEN WHEN I KNOW YOU GUYS WANA KICK ME IN MY FACE FOR MAKING YOU WAIT LOL.

**THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR 'DOES IT EVER END' IS UP AS WELL!**

**Milele Yako: ****Yes yes! You got it right! Good job! We will definitely get to see what Nala does here and I think you'll be pleased ****. LMBO! Scar and Zira! I was ify about that, but we all know they got together at some point lol but I will not go into too many details. Dried Mango? I will have to try that!**

**Born To Be Awesome: **** Thank you dear ****. Mmm, those are really good..what id your favorite flavor?**

**Johnny2b: ****Will find out here is she did ****.**

**kP'94: ****(Seeing that we have talked before) but I can say hello again, so…HELLO! It's ok that you are not a fan of and that's what makes us all unique ****. You made me literally LOL when you said "a shitload of shivers", don't ask me why, but it was really funny. And thank you much for the compliments! I love Nutella and pretzels…I will have to try them together and I hope you meant the salami is separated ;).**

**Mimoo01: ****Chocolate or chips…yep! We have more in common ****! He is an older brother huh lol and a mother's favorite phrase for her children…ha! How many of us have been told that? People really do need to accept others for who they are and see them for what's on the inside. Simba will have to get his priorites straight huh?**

**ILoveAnimals: ****Thank you for reviewing and we will have to see…he may to play double agent 0_0! Ooo Mheetu! (Mee too…that's how you pronounce his name lol) What is your favorite flavor?**

**Kate: ****Lol sorry for the long wait dear.**

**Machungwa63: ****It was a bit OOC for Nala, but I see you grasped my point ;). The next time you go to England will you take me with you and a friend!? Lol jk and those sound good…wow…fruit by the foot…our childhood snacks! And the marshmallow sandwiches sound very interesting. And I can't even finish because like you…I'M HUNGRY! **

**I'MAFANOFYOU: ****What flavor?**

**Simba593: ****Thank you for the compliments and welcome to the side where we 'laugh in the face of danger' lol…bad joke? Ok then lol. You'll definitely get more ****. If you'd like, can go to my page and take a look at the one shots and other chapter story I've done. They'll definitely make up ****..I mean come on…IT'S NALA AND SIMBA FOREVER! Lol.**

**Guest1: ****I so pictured Rapunzel when I read your first 4 words as she's around the tree by her hair ****. Lol thank you dear and you're welcome! We will have to see what goes on, Nala is so tied right now 0_0! Much love 3! I know it's been forever with updates, but school and life….oh yes lol we all know how that goes.**

**CarlyRaeJepson: ****I don't know if you're trolling or what, but I do like that song for some reason.**

**Guest2: ****Thank you and here it is…finally…lol.**

**GurlyGurl: ****Thank you much!**

**Guest3: ****Sorry I've kept you waiting lol ****, but here it is.**

Whew! Well alrighty! Let's get to it!

Disclaimer:…yea…right…

**Note: Maeva's mother's name is Anuba. I took out 2 letters and replaced them with 1…the A on the end. Can you guys tell me where I got the name from if you put back the letters I took out? Hint: Egyptian God ;)**

**Nala P.O.V.**

**As I listened to Simba tell me what happened, I couldn't help but feel bad. Zira had set this up perfectly! She PUSHED Maeva into Simba, but the aftermath wasn't her fault, for he said that they shared old memories and had a 'nice' time. So in other words, Zira was right but wrong, but she had made it happen. When his story was over, his eyes poured into mine in a pleading manner and I looked at the ground, not being able to take it. I wish had seen the whole thing with myself and be able to go off of what it is was that I saw. I wanted to ask him a series of questions, but I can commend him for actually telling me the truth and not brushing it off as if it were nothing. Should I give him another chance?**

"**Th-thank you for telling me. I do appreciate it."**

"**I wouldn't hide anything from you. I like you too much." My heart clenched as he said those words to me and they seeped into my soul, but how will this affect us seriously?**

"**Did you hug her?"**

"**I did."**

"**Did you kiss her?"**

"**No." Even though his answer was short, I could tell it held a lot of truth and I finally looked up at him.**

"**Really?"**

"**Really." For a moment, neither of us said anything and just continued to stare at one another: me trying to decipher the situation and him trying to show me that he was being real.**

"**Maybe we should just be friends, Simba." For I already knew that he wouldn't like my statement for his shoulders dropped and he sighed aloud.**

"**Nala, please. I've already asked you out."**

"**And then you go and do this…?" I wasn't mad anymore, just saying, unsure. Some part of me still believed Zira and yet, here is Simba telling me his part that almost ties in with hers. "Don't get me wrong, I understand that you guys were friends at one time and some those feelings and memories are still there, but…"**

"**I know, I know. I could have walked away, I should have, I can admit, but please…I don't and won't ever hurt you." I haven't known those words personally, but I've heard them and nine times out of ten, they ring to be false.**

"**Simba, please…please don't say that."**

"**Say what?"**

"**That you won't hurt me because in the end, if you let those old feelings for Maeva resurface and you end up choosing her to be with, I will get hurt and I'm not sure how I'll take it then." He seemed to be at a loss for words and I could tell he was a tad hurt that I would deny his word.**

"**I won't hang out with her again if it'll prove to you that I don't like her the way I use to." I hung my head in a little aggravation and then brought it back up so our eyes could blend.**

"**Simba, I don't want you to have to compromise your feelings. If you like her, you like her. You guys have history and sometimes-"**

"**I don't, Nala. What can I do or say to make you believe me?" His voice rang with determination to write his name off the 'naughty list' and I looked at him with an appalled smile. I began to think that, if he was going through all this just to prove to me that he still wanted to be with me and that Maeva was last minutes news, then who am I to deny his request.**

"**Alright, look, let's say, we…drop this, this time, and try to start over." I watched his eyes light up and I couldn't help but let my pearly whites show.**

"**You're serious?"**

"**You're a great guy, Simba, really. Just these two weeks I've been back, you've showed your true self and your friends can vouch for you. But I'll say this," his face fell slightly, but I had to keep my guard up and let him know that he wasn't getting off too easy, "I will always be wary about your whereabouts when I'm not around you, tonight being an example." He nodded his red head, truly understanding what I meant and he stuck out his paw to me and I raised a dark brown eyebrow skeptically. "Um…"**

"**Shake on it. I don't know any other way of how to convince you and to make this deal solid." I stared at his paw for a second longer and then fell into him and he wrapped his arms around me.**

"**Just be you and don't give me any reason to have suspicious thoughts about you." I breathed in his scent and just in that short time of when my brother had came, until now, I had missed it. He hugged me tighter and I pushed my head directly up underneath his and two twin purrs escaped our throats. I had fallen for him all over again.**

"**Man! I knew I had to worry about you two!" Simba and I broke apart to look behind us to see, Mheetu, Mom, Cy, and Tojo, all coming in our direction. I rolled my eyes. HE was one I hadn't forgiven yet.**

"**You don't need to worry about anything I'm doing, Ndugu!" He gave me a tired look in return and I in turn looked away from him and I could feel Simba's eyes on me.**

"**I thought you already knew?" Tojo asked as he eyed my big brother.**

"**Oh, I did, but I just didn't know they were this close."**

"**She's a lot better than Maeva, I'll tell you that." My heart gave another squeeze as my rivals name was brought up again. Would this happen all the time?**

"**That she is." This time, it was Simba who spoke and I knew because the soothing and sultry sound was right in my ear and my stomach grew tight and an embarrassed smile came to my face.**

"**oKAy! Enough of that. Nala, we're all good here." I turned back to look at my brother and saw that he and Tojo had an arm wrapped around the other's shoulder.**

"**Really now?"**

"**Yea, you're brother's kinda cool."**

"**Well I'm glad you think so, Tojo." I glanced up at Simba, "I'll talk to you later." **

"**Wait, Sis. Where are you going?"**

"**Away from you!"**

"**But you're walking away from everyone else!" I didn't care for anything else he had to say, but I heard footsteps behind me and I stopped. "Sesi, please. Look, I'm sorry, ok?"**

"**No! No, Mheetu, it's not ok. You're just like dad! Always acting before you think!" He sighed deeply and hung his head and as his sister, I knew right then that he really was truly sorry.**

"**I know I act like dad and so much I want to not be like him. I'm-I'm working on it."**

"**Well, you need to work harder. I shouldn't let you get to me either, but because you're my brother, I do." His head came up and he looked into my eyes.**

"**I will work on it, I promise." I looked away from him,**

"**Dad made promises too, Mheetu."**

"**Well, I don't intend to break mine. Not this time." I heard his voice and my heart sunk. That was one thing about my brother, I knew when he was serious. I knocked my head into his and said in a playful voice,**

"**Oh, tembo kinyesi." He jerked his head up.**

"**Ah! No! Do not call me that!" I fell over in hysterics at his reaction. He hated when I brought up the past of when he slipped off a rock and landed in 'elephant poop'.**

"**You should have seen your face!" I couldn't breathe to save my life. I had tears coming out of my eyes and my stomach was cramping.**

"**You know I can't stand you right?" He wasn't mad when he said this, in-fact he was smiling.**

"**I'm- I'm sorry. But you teased me earlier." I said as I tried not to laugh.**

"**I know, I did. Touché, Sesi." I finally sat up and took at good look at my brother. I hadn't really paid too much attention to him when we were back at the Mala Mala while growing up and now I see how much he's changed, but like me that will never change, is our eyes that constantly give away our emotions. "So, you forgive me?"**

"**Yes, brother, I forgive you. We have a lot of time to make up, you know that?"**

"**Yea we do. And we can start with a four player game of tag! And guess what?"**

"**What?" He popped me in my shoulder, "YOU'RE IT!" And ran off to where Simba, Tojo, Cy, and my mother still residing. My heart skipped a beat it I recalled my cub days and I immediately chased after my creamy colored brother.**

**Scar P.O.V.(the next day)**

**Last night was, very interesting. I even surprised myself for what went on between Zira and I and I was also surprised at how much she knew. I looked down and see her laying up against me and for a minute, a warm feeling crept its way through me. I never had someone actually, love or care for me the way this lioness does, but is this wrong? She's not that much younger than me…two or three years perhaps? What does it matter anyway, age is nothing but a number and if she puts out, she puts out. I didn't force her into anything. As I looked outside, I saw Bazu standing at the entrance, giving me a very stern look. I slowly removed myself from the lioness and greeted the fowl.**

"**I trust you've come with good news?" As I stretch, Bazu never took his beady little black eyes from inside 'my' den. "Something interest you in there?" I say slick and he finally landed his eyes on me.**

"**It shouldn't, but Scar you know she's youn-"**

"**What is your news bird?!" How dare this insolent little creature tell me what I can and cannot do?**

"**My apologies. King Abasi said to keep in touch and he will help you." I smiled wickedly.**

"**Great, great. Now I need to go and have a chat with Maeva's parents. Keep an eye on the adolescents for me, will you?" He nodded, "Thank you. That will be all, Bazu." The bird soon took flight and I took off to find my allies without even a second glance in the den. As I walked around the Pridelands, my heart ached. This should be my kingdom. Father never even paid attention or gave me a chance to even try, gave everything to Mufasa just because he was born first. How cliché. I could be just as good as a ruler as my brother and I will be. Once my plan goes into action I'll b-**

"**Scar." I turned to my left to see the devil himself with his own personal shoulder angel coming my way. Ode to joy.**

"**Weeeelll, if isn't my dear brother. Come to kill more dreams of the unworthy?" The golden king ignored my plight and continued to approach me without saying a word.**

"**Scar, no one knew where Zira was last night and we don't know where she is now." The statement made was more of an already knowing statement that he knew she was with me, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. **

"**And as to why are you telling me this?" A low growl erupted from his throat and I smiled.**

"**She's always with you. Now where is she?"**

"**Come, come now, Mufasa. I didn't know I was the girl's keeper. If I was, I'd know where she was, but sadly since I'm not, I don't. The last time our eyes looked to one another it was last night and that was it." As I said my last bit, I watched his brows increase with irritation and my happiness grew. He and I both know what I meant. The last time I did see Zira's eyes, it was night. I hadn't seen them this morning for she was still asleep.**

"**So you haven't seen her at all today? Just last night. Do you know where she went after she talked to you?" My grin went to the side of my face and I replied,**

"**To La La Land." And then I smoothly walked away. I just love to toy with his mind and piss him off. You know my brother is not all that well put together as he plays it off to be. He has his limits as well and mostly only I know how to surface them. Mufasa is the type of lion who doesn't like to be left out of the loop and wants to be told everything. I, however picked up on this at a young age and have used it to my advantage. Coming upon a clearing, I found Maeva's parents engaged in a small conversation.**

"**Hello, Atributes." They both looked at me with wide eyes and I gently sat down in front of them, but then Zuberi took on a mean meander.**

"**This is not working, Scar. Simba is caught up in this new girl and Maeva is starting to give up."**

"**Then I take it you didn't hear about what happened last night?" The parents looked at one another and then back to me and shook their heads. "She and Simba spent a little time together and it's all thanks to Zira." I watched as Anuba rolled her at me tiredly. You know, I never liked her either. I know her name stated earlier was Haraka, but she had gained that nick name when she was younger, meaning 'fast' and that's just how she was and I don't mean in speed.**

"**And I'm sure you thanked her already."**

"**Anuba!" Her husband seethed her and I glared.**

"**Jealous because you wish it was you?" She snapped her head in my direction and gave me the most death glare she could muster, but it didn't affect me.**

"**Scar!"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Both of you, that's enough." Anuba and I never got along, never. Why? I haven't the slightest clue, but it seemed to be getting worse with our age.**

"**You're such a womanizer, Scar! Get a pair and get over yourself."**

"**Um, isn't that why I am one? Because I have **_**a pair**_**?" I said nonchalant and I knew I'd pissed her off, for she got up and left Zuberi and I alone.**

"**Must you always mess with her?"**

"**Zuberi, if don't mess with someone, that means my day is incomplete and I simply have to have a full day." I let the words roll right off my tongue and he shook his head.**

"**You two will never change."**

"**Oh goody, it gives me something to look forward to."**

"**So, do we owe the pleasure of your company today?"I let my lime green eyes glaze over the savanna that I'd rule one day.**

"**We have help on our side from Mansa's side when we need it." I side glanced him and a sneaky smile etched across his face.**

"**Really? That was fast and easy."**

"**Kind of like your wife."**

"**SCAR!" I held my paws up in submission.**

"**Ok, ok, too far, huh?" He just pierced his eyes into my own, "Yep too far, too far."**

"**Can we please stay on subject, please?"**

"**Fine. You two will keep doing what needs to be done with daughter and Zira and I will do ours. It seems that Simba lets memories cloud his mind when it comes to choosing which girl he wants and since he has more with Maeva, she's more likely to get him."**

"**I like the sound of that."**

"**The reason you are training her is because if Simba does choose Nala, then Maeva can fight her and kill her, and then that way all that is left is Maeva and he'll have no choice but her marry her." I will never let anyone know the true plans of my nature. I let them hear what I want them to hear and nothing more. For the rest of the time, Zuberi engaged me in dull conversation, but I'd sit through it, for I had nothing else to do today, but I eventually made an excuse after an hour past at least and made my way back to my den.**

**Zira P.O.V.**

**I woke up today alone and pissed off because of it. Why had I really expected Scar to be here when I woke up? Last night was wonderful and he ruined it by not being here! What's with this guy? I see no one else pinning for his heart and here I am practically giving him mine, and he steps on it! I haven't left this den all day and I need to, but I know that if I go out there, I'll run into someone who will annoy the hell out of me, I'll strike them, and then I'll be in trouble. Maybe he doesn't want anyone to be with him. Yea, that's it. Because if he did, then why wouldn't he show me? I paced this den at least a hundred times and hadn't calmed down since.**

"**Eh, Boss, you in here?" Great. Unwanted company.**

"**He's not here, go away." I had my back to entry way, but I heard steps coming in and I whipped around and yelled, "What part of **_**go away **_**didn't you get!?"**

"**Hey! Calm it down there, Zira. We've waited for him before and we'll wait again." I knew this hyena to be Shenzi and I didn't like her, for Scar seemed to trust her a lot more than he did me and that ticked me off as well.**

"**Well I'm in here now and I'm telling you to leave!" She seemed unfazed by my hostility and just looked at me like I was nothing.**

"**This cave use to be mine, but I gave it to Scar. My brother, friend, and I were born right here, so therefore it's still mine and if I want to stay," She got nose to nose with me, "I'll stay." The only thing intimidating on her was her breath. She and I were both dominate females and we knew one another to be competition. **

"**Aye, Shen, you good in there?" Banzai. I should have known her mate would be with her and when he's here, so is**

"**Eh hee hee he he." ED! These three were a pain in my side and I couldn't stand them. This was one rule that I actually liked under Mufasa's rule and that was: no damn hyenas!**

"**Yes, Banzai, I'm fine. Just dealing with some, **_**riff raff**_**." **

"**I'm RIFF RAFF?!" **

"**You are the only other body in this room and I wouldn't punch myself in any type of fight." As I went to strike this pathetic creature, a slick voice rang out.**

"**What is going on in here?" The she-hyena turned in his direction.**

"**Ah, Scar, we were coming to see if you had anything for us today, but Zira here wanted us to go." The brown lion studied my face and raised an eyebrow.**

"**Um, no, no dear Shenzi, I have nothing for you all today. Just know that when it is time, we have back up." My eyes never left Scar and his never left mine. He knew I was pissed about something and I would let him know through my fire red eyes.**

"**Alright then," The hyena sized me up and walked out of the den slowly, "See you around, Zira." Scar and I both watched her leave and then he turned to me.**

"**Something wrong, Love?"**

"**Oh, now I'm, Love! Where was **_**love **_**when I woke up and found it gone?" The male gave me a tired look and walked casually into the den and laid down in his spot.**

"**It had things to do today." He really doesn't care! I stared at him.**

"**I'm on your side, Scar, at least I'm trying to be, and you treat me like nothing!" Why was I still yelling? I didn't understand how one can make another so emotional just because they like them. He placed his head on his paws and closed his eyes, shielding me away from draws me to him.**

"**I know you're on my side, dear Zira, and I am thankful for that, but to have to wait around on you paw and foot, that's just not my thing." I scoffed at his statement, but then an idea popped into my head.**

"**I'm not asking to you to **_**wait **_**on, seems as we've passed that road last night." I saw him raised an eyebrow nonchalant and my boiled again, but I kept it together, "all I asked in return is for you to love me back, but seeing as I can't get that from you without having to ask for it," I made to leave the den, "maybe I'll just let your brother know of your pl-"**

"**You wouldn't." I turned my head slightly back towards him, making my eyes into slits and I saw him looking at me with an intent gaze. Perfect. I'll keep playing.**

"**Oh, I would." I looked back out the entrance and to my aid, "Oh, and look. He's on his way here now." I heard Scar sit up quickly.**

"**You're bluffing." I smiled beside myself and called out,**

"**Hello, Mufasa."**

"**Zira, there you are." Next thing I knew, Scar was at my side in a split second and Mufasa had reached us. "Zira, are you alright? We were worried about you last night. Where were you?" His stern eyes went straight to his brother and I lowered my eyes but looked slanted in Scar's direction, but then brought them back to the king's.**

"**I had gone off on a walk by myself and just ended up sleeping there. I'm sorry I worried you. It won't happen again."**

"**See that it doesn't. If you ever go off alone, please let someone know so we can get to you if anything goes wrong." I nodded my head in understanding. "Scar."**

"**Brother." And with that, the king's brother and I were left alone and he looked at me, but I didn't make contact. "You didn't rat me out."**

"**And you realized I could have. It was too easy."**

"**That it was." We now faced each other and I actually sensed a change in him within that that short amount of time. "Come, Zira." I let my eyes follow him to the back of the den and I almost joined, but the conniving side in me slipped out.**

"**No. I'll be back later and I expect you to be here." Then I left, leaving him speechless and confused.**

**Malka P.O.V.**

**My friends and I were chatting it up, but our prince and new friend, Nala, was missing.**

"**I wonder where they're at. They always hang out with us." Kula voiced the question we all were thinking. They had been gone all day.**

"**They're probably just making up from last night." We all looked in the blue-eyed lion's direction and he shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Nala's brother, "When Mheetu and his family went to talk, Simba ran into Maeva and they hung out for a minute." Our jaws hit the ground.**

"**What!?"**

"**Yea."**

"**Come on, Tojo, I thought he liked Nala."**

"**He does, Tama, but it's not like he planned it."**

"**He could have walked away, Tojo. No excuses." I understood why Kula and Tama were pissed and the boys and I were just confused. **

"**I don't even think he knows what he wants to do, but he's trying to make it up to Nala and prove to her that it's her he wants to be with." Mheetu suggested. I could tell that this aggravated him slightly, but he'd let his sister do what she wanted to do.**

"**I'ma pummel him!" I rested a paw on my girlfriend's and she looked up at me.**

"**Let him deal with it, Tam. He doesn't need all of us ganging up on him. He'll handle it.  
"Well, he had better **_**handle**_** it the **_**right**_** way. Nobody wants Maeva for queen."**

"**Well, sorry to burst your bubble, Tama, but we spent time together last night like old times." And now **_**she**_** joined our circle with a few of her friends.**

"**This must be, Maeva." The lioness looked at Nala's brother in confusion.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**This is Nala's brother, Mheetu." Her eyes went to the sky,**

"**Oh my gods, another one?"**

"**What the hel-"**

"**It's ok, Mheetu, she's known to be **_**overly**_** dramatic." Kula stated to him and said nothing more, but gave his sister's competition an irritated look.**

"**Old times you say, huh?" Tama stood up and Kula joined her side, "Tell me where he is now, Maeva. None of us have seen him or Nala all day." The 'queen-to-be' rolled her eyes and then smiled.**

"**He's probably out getting me flowers like he use to or he's with his dad. And ad for Nala, she's hanging out with Cy…for some odd…reason." She shook her head at her last statement and Tama face palmed.**

"**You idiot…"**

"**Excuse me?!"**

"**Maeva, why would **_**Nala**_** be hanging out with **_**Cy**_**?" The mauve colored nose lioness just looked at the two girls in annoyance.**

"**Is there a point coming anytime time soon?"**

"**That was Sarafina, her mother, you dumbass!"**

"**Tam…" I tried to get my girl to calm down, but she waved me away and I took that as my cue to leave her alone and let her have her fun.**

"**No it wasn't."**

"**Seriously, Maeva? You really are as dumb as you look. Think about it, why would Nala be hanging out with Cy when he's with her mother? This is not jeopardy."**

"**More like Russian Roulette." Chumvi whispered to me, Tojo, and Mheetu and we laughed a little. The girl was really deluded, but we could see why she was confused. Simba was accidently bouncing back and forth between his past and his present. **

"**He's not with, Nala." Her voice was stern and basically telling Tama that this conversation was over and she knew his whereabouts.**

"**Hey guys!" Well this just keeps getting better and better.**

"**Simba?" The couple that was coming our way, slowed to a walk when they saw Maeva and her friends with us.**

"**Hey, Maeva."**

"**What are you…what are you doing with **_**her**_**?"**

"**He's **_**with her**_**."**

"**Shut up, Tama!"**

"**You guna make me, Dalilah?" Now those two were in a standoff and I stood up. None of us wanted a fight here, well, that may not be all accurate.**

"**Relax, Tama. She's not worth fighting."**

"**You're not with her, Simba. You were just with me last ni-"**

"**Last night shouldn't have happened." The girl just stood there dumbfounded /, shaking her head as her eyes shifted from Simba to Nala.**

"**You like this back and forth stuff don't you? One day with this girl and the next day with that girl."**

"**Maeva, I haven't been with you since over a year now. Last night was a one time thing." I looked at Nala and I couldn't really tell if she was irritated, pissed, or sad. It possibly could have been all three.**

"**I thought we were going back to the way we were, Simba?"**

"**You thought wrong. This all a game to you, Maeva, and I'm not going to be one of your little tokens. This is all fake." Suddenly, the girls soft side went hard and she took her anger out on Nala.**

"**This is your fault!"**

"**Hey!" Mheetu yelled, but his call went ignored.**

"**Mine?!"**

"**Yes! If you hadn't showed up, he'd still be mine!" The creamy colored lioness jerked her head up to the sky.**

"**Oh my God, kings above!" Now she brought it back down, "He wasn't going to be yours if you kept this up. This, what you're doing right now!" Next thing we knew, Maeva lunged for Nala without any kind of warning. Maeva had Nala on her back and was biting down on her neck, but as we all know now, Nala was able to plant her feet under her attackers stomach and flip the both to where their positions would be opposite and from there, Maeva took a nasty swing to Nala face and the girl backed up holding one of her eyes. Then within a flash, Tama ran in and blocked the deranged girl away from her friend. The boys and I raced to their sides.**

"**Nala! Are you alright!?" Simba and Mheetu said at the same time.**

"**Let go of me! She's mine!" I saw Mheetu jerk his in Maeva's direction and he started to approach her menacingly and immediately she stopped trying to break loose of her friends.**

"**Let me explain something to you," I thought she'd protest, but she was silent and her eyes gave her away that she scared, "If you ever hit my sister again, you'll deal with me."**

"**Di-didn't your mo-mother ever tell you not to h-hit a girl?"**

"**She did, but she also told me to stick up for my sister and I will do just that. I don't give a damn who you are. You could be Mufasa for all I care, I will still deal with you if it came to my mother or my sister." He then went and grabbed her face in paw, "Are we clear?" No words came out of her mouth, but she nodded her head stiffly.**

"**You had better hope her eye isn't bruised." My friend's voice, Simba, sounded dark and shallow. He really did care about Nala and now he'd be pissed if she had a permanent result from this small onslaught.**

"**Do you even care if I'm hurt?!" **

"**You don't look hurt to me." The funny thing is, our prince wasn't even looking at his speaker. **

"**I could hurt you and then we can see if he still **_**doesn't **_**care." I buried my head into Tama's back. She and I were a pair for quips.**

"**Come on, let's get her to Rafiki and see if he can stop the swelling."**

"**Does it look that bad?" Nala asked us low and we all looked at her, but none of us really wanted to say anything, so we looked to her brother and left it up to him.**

"**It's just starting to form a ring, Sis."**

"**Great…"**

"**Come on, maybe it won't be as bad if we get to him while it's still fresh." Our little caravan headed towards the old baboon's tree, giving Nala words of assurance that everything would be fine.**

"**If something does happen to it, you could always make a new name for yourself." Tama tried her best to say this in a positive way, but Chumvi would prevent that.**

"**Oh, yeah, Tama, just like **_**Scar**_**?" I heard my hair-tufted girlfriend gulp hard and I nuzzled her shoulder.**

"**Sorry, Nala."**

"**It's ok. I think it'll heal if it's just a black eye."**

"**Well even if it doesn't heal, I'll like you the same." Simba knocked his head gently against Nala's and we saw her smile.**

**After coming from Rafiki's and him saying that she'd be fine, she had another task to fulfill: telling her mother and crazy enough, all of our parents were sitting at the flat top talking among themselves and Sarafina was facing us. Here we go.**

"**Nala!" She stood abruptly and raced over to her daughter, "Uki, what happened!?"**

"**Maeva happened." I answered and now we all got to see where Nala got her temper from.**

"**Why did she attack you?!"**

"**Because she thinks I took Simba away from her."**

"**Well, you did, but by accident."**

"**Tama," I said to her and she looked at me with big eyes,**

"**What?"**

"**You're not helping."**

"**Took Simba away?" Now the king was on his feet and making his way over to us, "What is she talking about, Son?" Simba looked to all of us and then to his mother and father.**

"**Can I talk to you guys? A change needs to be made." Sarabi soon joined her husband and son and then they walked away. I wonder how this is going to go do-**

"**SARAFINA!" Coming from behind the name being called, Anuba was approaching with hastened steps and Sarafina whipped around to face her.**

"**What!"**

"**Do you have any clue as to why your daughter attacked mine!?"**

**WHAT!?**

_Ok guys, I know this was a long awaited updated and I almost made it on Vday lol, but it's only a couple hours past on the 15__th__._

_So tell me what you liked and what you think will happen!_

_**Don't forget the question set before the chapter! Where did I come up with the name for Maeva's mother?**_

_**C Ya!**_

_**~Nala-Nay~**_


	9. Chapter 9 A Little Surprise

Hey Hey Guys! How are you?! So, finally updating again and all I'm going to ask of you is that you be patient and just keep looking out for the story updates . You guys have made this story so popular and I can't thank you enough! So thank you!

**Milele Yako: ****Ya got it again! I love learning about Egypt and my favorite goddess has to be Sekmet: The Lioness Goddess of WAR! Maeva, we all know she can't beat our Nala, but she pulled a bs move huh? Sarafina and Anuba, we will see lol.**

**Guest1: **** Lol let you breathe? I hope I didn't scare you too much 0_0! We all know, mmm, at least think, Scar and Zira were together at some point, I wish Disney would have given us some kind of background! Oh yes, in due time, Nala will get her back ;). And let's see what Simba's parents think about his new avenue.**

**Machungwa63: ****Lol doesn't mean you still can't guess. Hmm, maybe I should start doing points like you ;)? Oh Sarafina will have more parts here because I have plans for her as well!**

**Tyrannosaurustrex: ****Yes my dear you got it ****! Good job! Thank you for the compliments as well! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I'll not to let it go downhill lol. I'm you like the characters here, do any of them remind you of anyone? **

**Guest1 (1): ****Lol I have to get you another name, maybe GuestNumberOne? Lol and thank you again for the compliments, it means a lot to us authors. What are you liking so far?!**

**Nala'sBestFriend: ****Lol that it is ****. Good job! Sorry for the wait lol, but it is here now!**

**22TeamPlayer: ****Thank you so much! Hmm, ya know, now I feel a little bad for Maeva, dang, now I feel conflicted on what I should do with her lol. I'm glad you like the characters here, in another story, I plan to switch them up a bit, but not by too much lol. Ooo, I like how you described Scar and Zira and that's what I'm trying to portray for them!**

**Mystery99: ****Lol I'm sorry! But we all love a good cliff hanger ;). Trust me, I've done worse lol…in my other story Does It Ever End, my second to last chapter, I left a big one lol. And thank you! I saw it in a friend's story and was like "hey, I want to try that too" because like you said, it adds to the background of where they live ****. If ever stuck on a word, just ask!**

**T5Tango: ****Thank much! Try to stick to LK1 where I'm sure most of agree that we missed by seeing LK2 lol. I'm glad you like the twists that are in here and I have more to come for you!**

**Reish95: ****Yep! You guessed it! Lol Sarafina and Anuba, hmm, we may see where their daughters get their personalities from!**

**Mimoo01: ****Round two huh? Lol round one was Nala and Maeva eh? LMAO! Only your imagination is a trip ****. It's the God of Death: Anubis…sad huh lol? **

**QueenLioness042096: **** I wonder who will win lol? As far as Sarabi and Mufasa, hmm, let see what happens!**

**Shadow: ****Don't we all just love older brothers? Tama is definitely one of those who 'act first, ask questions never' type of personalities. Lmao! I'm glad you liked Scar's line, he just, he just doesn't care ;). We'll have to see how the royal couple handle their son's request! Ooo yes, mama drama!**

**Raina: ****I know I know lol I'm so sorry ****. I hope this suffices for ya.**

**Ok guys! Here we go!**

**Chapter 9: A Little Surprise**

**Sarabi P.O.V.**

**As soon as Anuba and Maeva ran past my family and I, I knew immediately who they were going after: my best friend and her daughter. Turning quickly, I was back up on the flat top of my rocky home with Mufasa and Simba hot on my tail.**

"**My daughter did what!? I think you're a little confused." Anuba and Sarafina were in a hotheaded face off and soon my mate and I were on either side of them.**

"**Oh really? Then do you care to explain this?" Anuba pointed to her daughter and all of us looked and saw that Maeva's right arm was terribly bruised and she could barely stand on it and everyone gasped. What had **_**really **_**happened? I didn't really buy the act that Nala had done that to her. For the past two weeks she's been here, she's been nothing but sweet to anyone and only showed what she could be like when provoked. Maeva on the other paw, she's been rather, eh, ya know, starts with the letter after 'A' and ends with an 'itch'.**

"**Are you serious!?" I swear Sarafina's eyes were about to pop out of head due to the fury she held now, "You really want to point claws at someone, look at my daughter's face!" Even from the short time the kids had arrived, the ring around the young lioness's face had darkened and my heart clenched a little. I've known Maeva to be violent like her mother, for she'd start fights with Tama and Kula and the girls ended up, not really hurting one another, but ended up with a scratch here and a scratch there.**

"**She deserved it since she attac-"**

"**Nala didn't attack anyone! Maeva came at her!" We all looked at Tojo and I now see a type of anger in his eyes that I've never seen before. Had he as well grown close for the new lioness? I think he and Nala would be adorable, but then again there's Sarafina and his father. Nope, that couldn't work.**

"**Of course **_**you'd **_**say that! You're her friend you litt-"**

"**Enough!" We jumped a little at my husband's command, but we all regained composure quickly. "I don't care who hit who first, we're a pride and we help one another out. We need each other for when times get hard."**

"**How can we be there for one another when we have enemies within?" Anuba spat and strangely enough, Sarafina and I grew closer to her. No one talks to my mate that way especially when all he wants is peace. I narrowed my amber eyes and I let a low growl escape my throat.**

"**Telling on yourself there, Anuba?"**

"**Shut up, Sarafina! We were all fine until you and your spawns came and I wish we had a king and queen who were observant!" Excuse me!?**

"**Now just a minute!" The lioness looked at me with bared teeth and I threw it right back her. I could be intimidating as well, she didn't scare me. I won't let anyone talk down to me, but what was she talking about? "What are you implying?" She rolled her eyes and jerked her head away from me and answered dramatically and tired.**

"**Oh kings, WAKE UP, Sarabi!" Now, Mufasa and my son growled along with everyone else on our side and made the enclosure around us tighter. My pride would fight for us if they had to. I had a feeling that someone was about to get hurt. "You haven't noticed your son hanging around Miss Priss over there from the time she's been here?" Yes I had noticed, but I never thought it was serious because he knows where his priorities lie. My son tries to get along with everyone and he's knows that it's important for his role as king.**

"**He hangs out with everyone an-"**

"**Everyone except the one he is supposed to be with! Can you explain to my crying daughter every night on why he ignores her?" My orbs grew wide and my husband and I glanced over to our son who looked a little…guilty?**

"**Son? Is there something you want to tell us?" He glanced at his friends and lastly at Nala who gave him a sympathetic look. Was it really true and how had we missed it?**

"**That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about…" We stood there stunned for a minute, "But I didn't want to do it in front of everyone."**

"**Then let's talk." Mufasa turned on his heels and Simba followed suit, for I stayed for a second longer because Anuba hadn't taken her eyes off me and I wasn't going to let her think she's won.**

"**Anything else?" I snapped and she rolled her honey colored eyes once more away from me, but didn't move from her spot.**

"**Nope." I eyed her a bit longer, but soon took my slow leave to find my family and see just what was on my son's mind. I knew she had to be planning something in that twisted head of hers and I was skeptical though about leaving her and Sarafina face to face, for they were both female and hot tempered. I did notice however, that Sarafina still held that same harbored hatred for that lioness ever since they met. When they thought I was out of earshot,**

"**Now, we'll see who'll come out on top." Anuba.**

"**I thought your favorite position was the bottom?" Sarafina shot back and I stopped dead in my tracks and looked over my shoulder as all the adolescents sang a chorus of 'ooohs'. I knew Anuba wouldn't take that, for she swung at the older creamy colored lioness, but she dodged it quickly and came up with an even faster uppercut, knocking the lioness's teeth together to where we could all hear and I winced, but then I smiled beside myself. I will admit, I like watching Sarafina stick up for herself in any form.**

"**You bi-"**

"**That was for my daughter! You know me, Anuba! I've done damage to you before and I'll do it again!" I stayed in my place, unseen, and wondered if this was going to go any further, but,**

"**Let's go, Maeva." The opposing mother and daughter duo left with their tails between their legs and then I finally left.**

**Once I walked down the path, I spotted my family in the undercroft of Pride Rock and quickly joined them.**

"**What took you?" my golden king asked me kindly.**

"**Making sure no fights broke out while we were absent. Need to get both sides this time." He nodded in understanding and then looked to our son, who in turn looked unsure of himself.**

"**Alright, Son. You've got our attention. What's going on?" He breathed out heavily and then his eyes darted at everything except us and I half wondered if he had just been going with his heart and hadn't thought anything out.**

"**I, uh…" his hesitation was getting to me. I've always been one to be up front and when I want answers, I want them now, but I suppose I could be a little more understanding seeing that he's a teenager, male even to make matters-**

"**I don't want to marry, Maeva. I-I can't." Mufasa and I landed our eyes on each other and landed them back on our son. I married traditionally, but Mufasa and I grew up together and grew to love one another. However, in Simba's case, his friend, Maeva to be precise, changed on him and in turn he now found another venue. Me, I don't care who he marries, I just want him to be happy like I am with his father, but Mufasa on the other paw,**

"**Of course you're going to marry, Maeva-"**

"**Dad!"**

"**Simba! Do you know what kind of position you put us in?"**

"**You!?" I was just as stunned as Simba. Why was Mufasa making this seem like it was about him? Wait…no. It wasn't about him, it's about tradi-**

"**It's been traditions for generations to set up marriages." I knew it and as I came to realization of this, the golden prince stood to his feet hotly. And here we go…**

"**Dad, every generation is different from the last! I don't have to go through with this!" The king growled at his son and I was taken aback by his hostility even more towards him. He knows his son to have always been one to say whatever it is that's on his mind and will pretty much go through with what he said. In other words, his father.**

"**Mufasa…"**

"**Sarabi." He said my name as a command to keep my mouth shut without even looking in my direction and I raised my eyebrow at him. Did he really think he could command **_**me**_**?**

"**He doesn't have to marry her." I said simply while eyeing him and he finally saw me, but had a stern look in his eyes and a voice to match.**

"**Yes he does. He's not going to ruin the tradition that has been set for years." I looked away from him and looked at Simba who was shocked beyond belief. We've never seen his father act like this and as long as he's been my mate, this was new for me as well.**

"**You know she's changed, Dad. Maybe if she had been the same as when we were little, then yes, I would. But now, she's someone I don't want to be with and I won't."**

"**So what and you will."**

"**Muffy!" His head whipped to me and I glared at him, "What if I acted the way she does and you were still forced to marry me?" **

"**I would have stuck with tradition and married you." I rolled my eyes and stood up.**

"**Yes that may be so, but you would have thrown a fit the whole time and even now. How can you expect him to be with someone he doesn't like?" Even I can admit, I don't even want that wretched girl with son. He'll forever have a headache.**

"**My father did it and…"**

"**And look where you and your brother are now!" What was his problem!? Why wasn't any of this sinking in? All of a sudden, his eyes grew a little larger and then he turned back to Simba.**

"**It's Nala isn't?"**

"**What?" The prince looked at the king questionably as did I. He couldn't really blame Nala for Simba's new revelation…could he?**

"**She's the one that got you to change your mind and think differently ab-"**

"**Oh, come on, Dad!" Simba swung his head tiredly away from us, exasperated at his father's accusation and I shook my head.**

"**No, no, it is her," My mate was thoroughly convinced that this girl had gotten to his son's head, "she's probably told you that you're to be king first and then you can marry whoever you want because you can change the tradition."**

"**It's not even like that!" Mufasa gave an expression to his son that made him crack, but only a little, "Yes, I'll admit I do like her, but I haven't **_**liked **_**Maeva in forever. Why can't you see that she's changed? I know mom does." Mufasa glanced at me, but for only a second and I rolled my eyes.**

"**I have seen that she's changed, but she can change again. Been given a position changes one completely. You really don't want to give her another chance?"**

"**No." Wow. Short, easy to remember.**

"**So you want me to throw away a tradition because of **_**one**_** girl?" This time, I went and stood beside my son and gave my mate and appalled expression. "What?" He really isn't going to like what I'm about to say, but he's going to hear it…he **_**earned **_**it.**

"**You sound like, Scar." His dark eyebrows furred even more and a small growl came from his mouth, but none of it phased me.**

"**I am nothing like my brother." He seethed at me and I paid him no attention.**

"**Well, you're sure as acting like him. Simba does not have to go through with thi-"**

"**Yes he does!" As soon as Mufasa said those words, Simba shook his red head roughly and said,**

"**I'm outta here!" And just like that, he took off. To where he was going, I have no idea.**

"**Simba!" I tried my best to call out to him, but he's ignoring us both.**

"**MKUU SIMBA!" Prince Simba. Boy, oh yes, Muffy, that made things a **_**lot **_**better, but he actually did come to a halt.**

"**UNATAKA NINI WANGU MFALME!?" Both of our eyes widened at our son's brashness towards his father. He had approached him as if he were speaking to an enemy: What do you want My King?**

**Mufasa stood up an advanced towards the distant prince and I followed right beside him. Right now, I really didn't know what to think. I'd never seen either side from either one, but I guess that's because it's never really come to it.**

"**Do NOT talk to me as if I was one of your subjects, Yake! I am your Mlinzi!" Protector, but also meaning father in his way seeing as that's the 'male's' job for one's family.**

"**More like dictator." Simba mumbled and now I've just about had it with his attitude.**

"**I am not. How can you say you like someone of only after two weeks, Simba? It doesn't happen like that or that fast." Mufasa was getting calmer now and I heaved a small sigh. One thing I've learned is that yelling won't get anyone anywhere, but would Simba stop?**

"**Everyone is different, Dad!" Nope. "I said I **_**liked **_**her, not love her. She…" He hung his head as if trying to get his words together and my heart went out to him, "I know it sounds crazy, but," He looked up at us and his eyes were pleading and sincere, "Do you know what it's like to meet someone and know in an instant that she's the one?" We raised our brows at our son's honest maturity and now I myself, saw my son in a different light. He's grown already, but of course still has much to learn.**

"**That's impossible…"**

"**It's possible."**

"**Im-pos-si-ble."**

"**Pos-si-ble." Ya know, this 'song' is a bit familiar…**

"**Stop it!" I yelled, but not angrily, but to just stop this nonsense.**

"**Sarabi, he can't away with this!" I looked at him with a shocked expression.**

"**Can't get away with this? You're making him sound like a criminal, Mufasa."**

"**He needs to deal with what's been dealt before him. It'll all turn out fine. He will marry Maeva."**

"**If you keep pushing him he won't!" I bore my ambers into his scarlets and he got my meaning. That's the one thing that I've witnessed too much with parents. You keep trying to push your child to do something they don't want to do, they'll eventually not do it and end up choosing their own path. "Think about it. Try to see things from his point of view-"**

"**He's only 2, Sarabi, he doesn't have a point of view." I didn't appreciate him cutting me off and I let him know. **

"**Ng'ombe inaongozwa!" He glared at me. He never liked when someone insulted his ways of thinking and he's always been called 'bullheaded'.**

"**I am not." Again with the seething teeth. I turned to my son to say something, but before I could, he said something that made both of our hearts stop.**

"**If I'm to be forced to marry Maeva and be unhappy with my life, then I don't want the throne." And then, he was gone.**

**Simba P.O.V.**

**What the hell was my father's problem!? How did he think he could **_**force **_**me to marry Maeva? The girl is a bitch! I'm sorry, I've never called anyone out of their name before, but I'm so serious about this. I can't marry her, I won't! I'm not sure how long I'd been walking, but when I turned around, Pride Rock was nowhere in sight, so I decided to make my way back. My mind is going in circles. What if my dad was right, what if Maeva really did change back into her old self, but then there's Nala who I cannot get my mind off of and who I feel is real since she got here. She's feisty and smart. In more ways than one, she reminds me of my mom, a lot. And then there's always that last thought that I threw at my father before I left, maybe I don't want the throne. It's a hassle. Why would I want something that I can control, but can't control? That to me doesn't make any sense.**

"**Hey! There he is!" I looked up and saw two lions and a lioness coming my way: Tojo, Nala, and Mheetu. Had they really came out to look for me or…or did my parents send them? As they approached me, they all had smiles on their faces, but only one caught me in particular and made my stomach clench and I'm sure you can guess who that was.**

"**You alright buddy?"**

"**Yea, I'm good, just had to take a walk." I had answered him, but my eyes remained on Nala and I think she mistook it for me starring at her now fully formed black eye and she looked away shyly.**

"**Jeez, dude, ya don't have to stare." Mheetu said. What!?**

"**No, no! That's not what I-" I cut myself off and went closer to Nala and her brother kinda stood half way in front of me,**

"**Haven't you done enough?" What is his issue? I rolled my scarlet eyes at him and went reached out my arm to grab a hold of his sister's and he growled at me and knocked my arm away and I recoiled back and took on a stern glare at him.**

"**Mheetu!"**

"**You're sitting there starring at her eye and now you want to be all sentimental? I don't think so." The blue eyed lion known as Tojo came to my aid and confronted the lion.**

"**He isn't like that, Mheetu. After everything you've seen from him today, you're still going to question him?" Nala's brother gave Tojo a look and now I'd had it. I had been the one to get to Nala first when Maeva hit her and I knew he knew that I hadn't even given the girl two looks since then and I'm sure they told him what's been going on.**

"**Look…dude…you don't know me very well seeing as you just got here. I've liked your sister since I met her and you really think I'm judging her based on her looks?" Out the corner of my eye, I saw the lioness glance my way and move her brother's arm back, but when I went to turn to her, she looked away and I made my move. I leaned in to her, put my paw under her chin and brought her face to meet mine, but still she kept her eyes close, shielding me from that which drew me to her. "Nala." Upon hearing my voice though, she slowly open her one at me for the other was a little swollen shut and I smiled, "You especially should know that I was not looking at your eye, but at you fully, period." A small smile crept to face and she shut her eyes softly for a minute and then opened them again.**

"**I know, Simba, I just," she tried to drop her head, but I wouldn't let her, "It's just that now whenever someone looks at me, I'm automatically going to think that they're starring my eye and that's all they're going to see."**

"**Sis, um, all the friends you made so far, the ones that took up for you, I don't think they'd see you any different." Oh now he's on our side. What's with this guy? I remember Nala telling me that he was kinda wishy washy when they found out all that crap about their father, but we are going to need him to get out of that and I mean soon. She looked at her brother, then Tojo, and then last to me. We all had smiles on our faces and somehow it passed through to her and she smiled brightly.**

"**That's true. I think Tama wanted to end her the most though." Funnily enough, the three of us said, "No not really." We looked to one another and laughed, but strange, had we all had some sort of protection over her? Her brother, well that's a given. I like her, of course, but then Tojo…why him? Did he like her too?**

"**Why you, Tojo?" I swear Mheetu can read minds.**

"**Um," Tojo reached up and scratched the back of his head. Yep. He does like her, "I uh, she feels like a uh, like a sister to me…for some…strange…reason." Oh! Whew! Good. Because of he said that he liked her, we were going to have a major problem.**

"**Already?"**

"**Yea, Mheetu." The dusty sand colored lion laughed a little, "I know it's weird, but some weird way, we connect and she helped me understand my dad's feelings for your mother when I didn't want to accept her because I wasn't going to let anyone take my real mother's place." The brother's eyebrows raised and he nodded his head in understanding.**

"**I see, I see." He looked at his sister, "She is amazing huh?" Nala rolled her eyes and turned her head away from us.**

"**Stoooooop." The guys and I laughed because we all knew how she hated being the center of attention.**

"**Hey, let's get back because I know the adults are probably looking for us, especially me." They nodded in agreement, but Tojo added,**

"**Yea, maybe your parents, but ours," he glanced at Nala and Mheetu and each of them had a different expression: Mheetu was disgusted and Nala was happy, "are probably out doing what adults their age do." Now Nala stuck her tongue out and we laughed, but Mheetu shuddered. **

"**I can't even think about what my mother does. It just, just…euck!"**

"**Let's get back." As the four of us started to make our way home, I made it a point to walk beside Nala, making sure out sides touch and she rested her head on my shoulder as best she could while we walked.**

**Yep. Here is where I made my decision: if I couldn't marry this girl right here, I won't take the throne. I'll hand it over to whoever I pick and will live a happy life Nala.**

**Cy P.O.V.**

**I asked Sarafina to talk a walk with me after she attended to her daughter and made sure she was ok. I even nuzzled Nala myself to let her know that I was here for her as well and to my liking and she had hugged me back.**

"**Where are we going Cy?" Sarafina giggled a little at me.**

"**See, that's a shame,"**

"**What is?"  
"You've been away from this place so long, you don't even remember," We rounded a corner and her eyes grew wide, "You don't even remember our special place."**

"**I-I," I put my paw to mouth softly and she said no more. Her aqua eyes scanned the vast green area and in the middle was a watering hole that was surrounded by various of flowers. I looked at her again and this time her eyes were gleaming, on the verge of tears.**

"**Missed it huh?" I asked gently and she nodded her head. "Wanna walk around?" Again she nodded and we made our way slowly around the area making small talk. She knew though, that something was off about me tonight and all I did was smile nonchalantly and shake my head. I had to make the moment. I knew how she felt about me and she knew how I felt about her.**

"**So, how's Tojo handling all this?"**

"**He's uh, he's actually ok with it, thanks to your daughter." She looked at me with a happy face.**

"**She's happy as well, Mheetu is ok with it, but it'll take some getting use to." I nodded my head and she kept her eyes on me, I know wanting me to spill whatever it was that was on my mind. "So, um, oh! I've been meaning to ask you, what made you want to do border patrol when you swore when you were younger that you wouldn't ever put your life on the line?" Now I laughed genuinely.**

"**Yea, that uh, that was mostly when you were gone. I had help with that decision…" I trailed a little, not really wanting to go into any detail because the thing of it was, when she left, I wanted something to live for, a thrill ride if you will. I needed to have a purpose to live and putting my life on the line for something since my thing for living had married and left the pride.**

"**Cy…" Whoops, guess I stayed silent for too long and now she gave me an irritated look.**

"**Yes, Fina?" She scoffed at my simple yet innocent response and now I'm thinking that that wasn't the best move.**

"**Cy! What is your problem tonight!? You've been acting very weird with your short answers and nonchalant attitude!" And this is another reason that I love her so freakin' much. "What's on your mind and I'm not moving another step until you tell me!" Her eyes gave me a daring look and now, it was now or never.**

"**Alright, Fina, alright. Look," I took her paws in mine and her orbs poured into mine and replied with mine back, "You know how I feel about you, correct?"**

"**Correct…" She answered carefully.**

"**And if I'm not mistaken, you feel the same?"**

"**Cyyyyyy…." I smiled widely, rolled my eyes and just came out with it.**

"**Will you marry me, Sarafina?" Even as I said it, my heart skipped a beat and I felt her paws shake a little.**

"**You-you mean that?" I pulled her into me and rested my head on top of hers and she wrapped her arms around me tightly.**

"**Yes, I mean it. I've always meant it, it's just that the first time, someone else beat me to it." For a good minute, neither of us had said anything and for a second I had thought she fell asleep against me like she use to. "Uh, Fina?" **

"**Hmm?" Ok, she wasn't asleep, "You uh, haven't answered me…" **

"**Oh!" She pulled back and the façade on her face made my heart jump and my stomach flutter. "Of course! Yes! No is the furthest thing from my mind!" I grabbed her again and I really never wanted to let go. This had to be one of the happiest nights of my life. If Mansa and Abasi were coming for her and my soon to be family, I'd be ready for them and they'd have to kill me first.**

**Aniya P.O.V.(3 weeks later)**

**Kings above! What in the hell is wrong with my stomach!? I haven't felt good since before my boyfriend left and it isn't getting any better! I hate this! I can't keep anything down, I have aches and pains all over, I'm constantly eating, I'm an emotional wreck…what is this!? **

**As of right now, I'm sitting down outside of my family's den: mine, papa's and mama's, in a secluded area and it's actually a beautiful day today, but it'd be a lot more beautiful if Mheetu were here enjoying it with me. I had heard from him a couple days after he got there and I was relieved that he had made it safe. It's strange to me how much I really miss him. His smell, his touch, his laugh, his eyes…ah, his eyes. They hold so much in his universe that's his soul. I know him inside and out just like he knows me. I can't ever picture myself with anyone el-**

"**Hello, Kike Binamu." I rolled my eyes. Wonderful. Just **_**who **_**I wanted to see.**

"**What do you want, Kiume Binamu?" I threw his remark back at him, but only by calling him 'male cousin' instead of 'female cousin' like he did me. He and I never got along either and begged out mganga, witch doctor, for a way to unrelated us, but she only laughed and told me things would work out in the end.**

"**Oh, can't I just check on my favorite cousin?" I dropped my head back a little in his direction and eyed his emeralds and said,**

"**I'm you're only cousin, Hasani."**

"**Yes, and only said cousin has some unsaid secrets." He peered down at me and I fought myself to not let my eyes give me away. Was he talking about Mheetu?**

"**What are you talking about?" I said nonchalantly, keeping up what I thought was a good appearance and he cocked an eyebrow at me and smirked. Great.**

"**Oh, I think you know." When I didn't say anything, he got the clue that I wanted him to continue. "Look, I'll just get right to it-"**

"**Then do that!" I snapped.**

"**Where is Mheetu!?" My mouth dropped ever so slightly, but I quickly put my jaws back together and stood up and a sharp pain shot through my body, mostly my stomach.**

"**How dare you ask me that when you know how I feel about him! I haven't seen or heard from him in weeks! Why would torture me!?" He gave me a tired look and proceeded to step forward closer to me. Um, you really need to not do that buddy. I'm a pregnant lioness and I-…wait! Did I really just think that!? How could I think that? I couldn't be preg-no. No. We were very careful…I-I think. Besides, it was only one time.**

"**That's why I'm asking you!" The prince's loud voice jerked me out of my thoughts and I put my poker face on again, "You two are inseparable and I know he told you where he went, now where is he?"**

"**Hasani, even IF I knew, I wouldn't tell you! Now leave me alone!" As I started to walk away, I felt a strong jerk on my tail, my body slammed into the ground and I got pulled back into the direction of where my crazy cousin was and I looked back at him. "You **_**really**_** need to let me go." I seethed and all he did was give me a challenging look and pulled me back further towards him.**

"**I asked you a question…" **

_**YANK!**_

"**And I expect it to be answered." I took my one of my back legs, unsheathed my claws and jabbed it right into his stomach and he hollered. I got up and started to walk away to head to Uchawi's, our witch doctor whose name means 'magic' place to see what's going on with me, but someone else would prevent me from doing anything for a long time.**

"**How dare you!"**

"**How dare you! I'm your cousin and you're treating me like I'm nobody!" I yelled and I didn't care who heard me, but I was mostly doing it so in case my parents were close by, they'd come to my rescue if I should need it.**

"**Now just what is going on out here?" My uncle. His son smirked and I glared at him, daring him to say a word, but I should have known that that wouldn't have worked seeing that 'daddy' is here now.**

"**Well, father, I asked her a simple question and uh, well, she won't answer it." Jackass! He made it sound like he did nothing at all.**

"**Well, throwing physical abuse at me won't get me to talk anymore than what I've said."**

"**You hit her?" The king asked his son with what seemed like a praised suspicion. The hell…**

"**Yes, yes I did." Father like son, he made his statement proud.**

"**So what was your question to her?" The father and son duo looked to one another and Hasani answered innocently,**

"**All I did was ask where Mheetu seeing that we haven't seen him in almost a month." The king raised his brows as he made the realization as well and landed his eyes on me.**

"**That is a rather good question, Son." I watched my cousin smile with most handsome features being enhanced by his sudden victory. "Where is Mheetu, Kidogo Mpwa?" **_**Little Niece**_**. He's always called me that because I was born almost around the same time as my cousin and I really was a puny little thing, but I'm not anymore. I looked down at the ground,**

"**I don't know, Uncle. He just left-"**

"**Now, you know I don't believe that," He cut me off and I raised my eyes to meet his, "You're his girlfriend and I highly doubt he left without telling you anything. I don't know why it didn't cross my mind before…thank the kings for my son." He paused for dramatic effect and I bit my tongue. I wouldn't rat my boyfriend out, even if it killed me. I narrowed my eyes and bared my teeth,**

"**I said…I. Don't. **_**Know.**_**" Not satisfied with my answered, he growled lowly and then out of nowhere, he…**

_**SMACK!**_

**I was sent flying a few feet from them and I landed on my stomach and for some reason, that felt like the most intolerable pain in the world. I winced and grabbed a hold of my stomach. I really wish my mom or dad was here right now, but they're both out hunting. A shadow loomed over me and I shakily looked up and my uncle's green eyes pierced my own.**

"**I know you know and until you decide to **_**confess**_**…" He looked and motioned for Hasani to come over and I now I know I appeared broken and scared, "He'll beat you until then." I grew angry.**

"**I am not your queen Uncle Abasi! When my parents find out what you've done they'll-**

"**They'll what!?" My voice caught in my throat because I knew what he'd say next, "They can't do anything to me because **_**I'm king**_**." He brought his paw to my head and roughly shook it and then grabbed me by my neck and made me face him. "I may be your uncle, but I am still a king and can do whatever I damn so well please. If I wanted, I could have you. If I wanted, I could make you marry Hasani instead of that brat Nala. If I wanted, I could **_**kill **_**you and not think twice on it." As he seethed those words that were now embedded in my head, I grew frightful. Not only for myself, but for Mheetu and his family because if this lion could kill me out of cold blood, no telling how far he'd go to get back what was 'rightfully' his. He then dropped my head roughly, making sure my chin hit the ground, making my teeth knock together and he turned to his son, "Make her talk. You know what to do." As he started making his retreat, my cousin's continuing smirk never left his face and even now it got wider.**

"**This is going to be so much **_**fun**_**…" I frowned and my eyes became blurry, but something in the air, a black bird, made me change my whole demeanor,**

"**Sire! Sire!" The three of us saw Bazu flying in with the speed of light and we waited for the bird to deliver his news from the Pridelands. We hadn't seen him since we found out Nala and Sarafina left and now, they'd find out about Mheetu as well.**

"**It's about time we heard! What is it, Bazu?"**

"**News from the Pridelands! Sarafina and Cy are getting married!" My mjomba's body flinched and shook with anger and I felt bad for the bird in front of him, for he'd catch most of his wrath, but someone else was in the area…**

"**WHAT!?" The four of us looked and saw Mansa standing there with a face filled with: anger, loss, pain, jealousy, you name it, he was feeling it. "She can't get married! We're still married." As I heard those words, I rolled my eyes. I knew the whole story of how he and that lioness had come to be and he played her, so I say, 'good job Sarafina!'**

"**Not like you loved her anyway." What I thought I had mumbled, but all four males, including the bird here, looked at me with disgusted faces. "What?! You all know it's true! You cheated on her Mansa! You don't deserv-"**

_**POW!**_

**My cousin uppercutted me and I now I'd keep my mouth shut.**

"**This doesn't concern you! Make yourself invisible!" I knew what he meant…get the hell outta here, and I was more than happy to obliged, but my cousin whined,**

"**But, Dad, you just told me to-" My uncle shook his head,**

"**Yes, that's right. Nevermins, Aniya. Stay there." My cousin's and mine eyes met and I growled at him lowly.**

"**Boy, you sure have been moody and hostile lately. What's with you?" His comment was more of a joke for amusement than a relative concern.**

"**Not like you care!"**

"**Can I finish!?" We all looked at the flustered bird who was huffing and puffing out his chest.**

"**There's more?"**

"**Yes, Sire." They gained another member from here as well…" My blood froze as his beady little black eyes went to Mansa, "My dear prince, you were right…Mheetu is at Pride Rock with his mother and sister." How can I warn him that they're coming?! Hasani then turned to me and I glared at him.**

"**Looks like you won't be getting a beat down today, Binamu." Before I could answer him however, another pain went through my stomach and that same nauseating feeling I've had came in a rush and I knew I was going to throw up this morning's meal and I made a mad dash for a nearby bush.**

"**Aniya!" I hadn't even seen my mother and father when I ran past them, but when I came from back around the corner, all eyes were on me.**

"**What? Can't a girl just throw up without being questioned?!" My father gave me a stern look and my mother looked worried, but neither of them answered me, so I decided to change the subject and looked evilly at my uncle,**

"**What are you going to do to them?" Mansa quickly took his eyes off me and put them on our kings who had a sinister smirk set on his face.**

"**Oh, wouldn't you like to know."**

"**Do what to who?" My mother asked and Hasani didn't waste any time spilling the beans.**

"**We're going to bring back Mansa's family. All three of them ran away to Pride Rock an-"**

"**So why not just leave them there? They weren't happy here in the first place a-"**

"**Do not cut me off Uncle! I believe I was talking!" I ran up on my cousin and cuffed him so hard he hit the ground. No one talks to my family like that! But where did this extra strength come from? I've never been able to take him down before. I heard **_**my **_**uncle growl and he started to walk towards me, but his son beat him to it in which he took a nasty swing at me, leaving two cuts behind my ear.**

"**Listen here, Aniya. You don't want to be half past dead the next time you see, Mheetu do you?" As I looked into his eyes, I knew something inside that head of his wasn't right. Why does he want them all back so bad? He and Nala had already had a lot of disagreements and Sarafina has nothing to do with him, but he and Mheetu didn't exactly see eye to eye either. "Do you!?**

"**N-no!" I answered fearfully, feeling my honey eyes bulge out of my head and he smiled at my discomfort.**

"**Get away from my daughter." My father peered into the back of my cousin's head in which he turned around slowly to face the opposing lion.**

"**I'm not afraid of you either uncle. You mess with me and my father takes you **_**out**_**." The two stared one another down and I then felt my mother pull me aside, taking me out of harms way should these two go at it. When my dad didn't move, my cousin's cockiness came back, "That's what I thought."**

"**We're going to destroy that wedding and they won't know what's coming." A mad scientistic laugh erupted from my uncle's throat and I knew then that he had lost his mind. No one had ever stood up to him nor backed down from him and now that Sarafina, Nala, and Mheetu, had been the firsts, he hasn't a clue how to handle it. So what? We go and fight everyone and drag them back? From what I know about the royal couple at Pride Rock from Sarafina, they'd fight for what they believe in and I had a feeling that they'd fight for those three, for the were really a part of their pride, not ours.**

"**When do we leave?" We turned to Mansa who looked lost and angry and Abasi turned to Bazu.**

"**What time is the wedding?"**

"**Just after the sun is its highest in the sky, Your Majesty."**

"**Perfect. We'll leave at dawn." And with that he turned to leave, but not without saying, "Come Hasani, we need to have a little chat with Mansa." And then the three of them left.**

"**We need to get you to Uchawi's. Something is wrong with you and I think I know what it is." My mother's eyes met my own and somehow we made a connection. She did confirm my suspicions about my about to bring another life into this cruel world and I hung my head. I did not plan for this.**

_**Author Note: Whew! So yea, know, long chapter, but I had writer's block for the longest and I hope that this has sufficed for my absence!**_

_**Thank Yous: I want to thank kP'94, Shadow, and QueenLioness for their help as well to help me move on with their ideas.**_

_**And of course to all of you that have stuck through with me lol.**_

_**Give me your thoughts!**_

_**~Nala-Nay~**_

_**P.S. What is wrong with Aniya!?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hallo Meine Leiben! What language is that?! That was dedicated to one of my reviewers and I'll definitely do more multilingual greetings as I have been ha ha!**

**OVER 20 REVIEWS! OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS ARE KILLIN ME ****! THANK YOU SO MUCH! WHO WANTS CAKE!?**

**Aaron: ****Lol I will try to have another update this weekend for you guys ****!**

**ILoveTama: ****Ha ha oh no I won't give up on it **** I love it too much!**

**Guest(10): ****I'm sorry it took me so long lol. You'll get to see more of the friends in the next chapter **** and as far as Mheetu, it may be a few.**

**Anonymousgirl: ****Give it up for the November B-days ****.**

**Guest(9): ****Lol I know I know and I'm so sorry lol..puh-leeeze forgives me **

**Yeti(1995):**** Welcome to the story my dear! I'm so glad you're enjoying it and loving the characters! We all get conflicted sometimes don't we because we know what we need to do, but sometimes don't want to follow those rules that are set before us lol…I know I rebel! Ha ha, you don't like Zira period do you? You'd hate her in my other story 'Does It Ever End'. Sarabi, I don't think Disney gave her enough light…yea sure they showed how 'regal' she was, but she had like, what, 4 scenes? I wanted to show that she could also have a bad side when time called for it. I may pair Tama and Tojo in another story, but I got my pairings from a friend on this site..she helped me. I love Malka though, and trying to calm Tama down…yea, we saw how that went lol. You're definitely right about Tojo seeing Nala as a sister ****, that's the point I wanted to get across! Burundi….hmm, ya know, I've only heard the name a few times and never really gave it any thought, but I may can! Can you give me any info on her at all? The hyenas are pretty much just back up. Tojo saying he hated Scar, hmm, you may just find out here ;). Mansa, he's realizing what he did was wrong and now he wants his family back to make things right…yea, we'll see how that goes lol. I'm so sorry lol, I'm in school, I'm working everyday and other activities keep me away from my 'me time' in order to write lol. I'm trying though. Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot when readers take time out to say what they think. And yes I will take a look at your works!**

**Shadow: ****Liked Nala's different light eh? From her in your face fierce all the time lol. Mheetu is your typical older brother. They will get their moment…maybe so bad Nala will end up like Aniya! KIDDING! Mufasa likes tradition lol he can't stir from it lmao. Love Sarabi! I wish she had more scenes in the movie. You never mess with a mother and her children. Ha ha, smell the savannah, I'm so using that! More additions are surely to come!**

**Koaster777: ****Welcome to the story or should I say that seeing as you've been since the beginning ****! I'm kinda trying to mix up a few characters from as we've seen them portrayed in the movie and books themselves. I know that Ahadi is seen as a neglectful father to Scar/Taka, so why not switch Mufasa up and give him a different light. Oh my, ya know, I really hadn't thought about doing a TLK2 part in this, but you've definitely given me something to think on!**

**Guest(1): ****Hello there! Lol I can only imagine how you really said that lol. I hope I don't disappoint ya!**

**KungFuPandaGirl: ****I'm getting more ideas, so the story may stretch on a little longer. **

**Guest(2): ****All the perks of being in the Mala Mala Pride huh?**

**Tron0602: ****Nala is a fireball huh? They really should have because fanfiction only gives us what us viewers think. I did hear that they had a very short tv series for Nala and Simb as cubs, but took it off and only very few people know about it. Ha ha, maybe I should have those two be together, but then how would they get past anything from arguing all the time lol? I'll say this, Mufasa will protect what's his. As for Simba, we will have to wait to see what happens with him.**

**Guest(3): ****You're sorry you hit the review button lol?! Well I'm glad you did lol. How did you like the new light on Mufasa from how we normally see him ;)? Yes yes, drama drama drama!**

**QueenLioness042096: ****Ha ha, we gotta love our queen don't we! Sarafina is enjoying her time isn't she? For Mufasa, I thought I'd put him in a different light than we are used to seeing him. You are not going easy on Muffy are you Queen lmao? You want him to catch a cold huh? Mheetu and Aniya…let's find out what happends ****.**

**Diana: ****Welcome my dear, and yes she does, let's see what goes on.**

**Guest(4): ****We all have enemies don't we? I hope you are enjoying the rest of the story ****!**

**Mimoo01: ****Lmao it would be funny if lions had protection huh? Giving the charcters different light, I wanted to see how people would take it, lol and I think I made people not like Mufasa as much anymore lol. Hasani will get his. Sarafina just like her daughter, doesn't take crap from anyone!**

**Reish95: **** Oh yes, Mheetu is going to be pissed! I have some surprises for you ****.**

**Guest(6): ****Tojo is one of my faves as well ****! And thank you for the compliments! Welcome to the story!**

**Mystery99:**** Lol I'm glad you read it lol and if you had reviewed about that, I would have probably doubled over with you! I did try looking that up and I only got part of it that came up! Kubwa means 'large'. But I couldn't find 'shasha'….Tell me tell me what it is lol!**

**Muchungwa63: ****lol No you didn't miss anything, you got it right. I wanted to change him and see where it would go lol, a lot of people said what you did. Everyone is in for a surprise ****!**

**22teamplayer: ****Who doesn't have their head in the clouds for a bit when in love lol? I know I do, but I don't stay there. Lmao! Your words are killing me ****! Sarafina doesn't take crap from anyone does she? The Mala Mala Pride, I wanted them in there just to show, just like the world, not everyone is treated the same. Oh yes, those three will get theirs! I can guarantee that!**

**Guest1(7): ****I'm going to have to come up with a name for you my dear lol. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Ha ha, Sarabi just may knock the sense into him. I really hope you didn't pass out! Seeing as it's been almost 2 months since I've updated lol. BREATHE! Clear! Just kidding! Mheetu is going to be maaad!**

**Wolvesareloved: ****She totally is! Welcome to the story!**

**SnowyLeopardess: ****You got the name right ****! Anubis! Boy, the Pridelanders are going to be hit with a lot of surprises aren't they!? Mansa and them are coming and Aniya is pregnant….uh ohs!**

**Guest(8): ****I will say that Mufasa will fight for what's right ****. Even I'm itching to see Cy and Mansa duke it out! Who do you think will win? Simba will have his own way of dealing with things.**

**Jonn2b: ****Glad you think so.**

**WOW YOU GUYS! OVER 20 REVIEWS! I WANT TO THROW A PARTY FOR YOU GUYS!**

**Let's get on with ze story!**

**In case you're wondering about Mufasa, you're going to find out why Mufasa is acting the way he is ;).**

**Thank You's: To Shadow, kP'94, and Tron for the help with ideas and phrases **

**Chapter 10: Things Will Be Alright(a few weeks later after chapter 9)**

**Sarafina P.O.V.**

**Wow. Time is just speeding by and the wedding is in two weeks. I can say that, I expected this, but didn't expect it. When I came here, I had my mind made up to where I wasn't going back to Cy at all, but to just be casual friends, but, you see where we are now. He's always been my best friend and since I had gotten with Mansa, I feared that we'd never be friends again. I'm excited and funnily enough, I feel a lot more for Cy now than I did Mansa when we got married. Maybe because it's 'right' this time? I don't know. All I do know, is that I'm happy and my children are happy. Mmm, but speaking of children, I really haven't talked to, Tojo…he's going to be mine as well now as Nala and Mheetu will be his father's. Should I talk to him and see how he really feels? I don't want him to think I'm replacing his real mother because I'm not. I could never do that and I certainly wouldn't want anyone doing that to my children. I've seen him interact and get to know Nala and her brother, but me, I don't know, he seems kind of hesitant to even be near me. I need to get to know him. He's already taken a protection order over Nala and now she had two brothers. Ha, what fun that is for her, but I think she likes it.**

"**Hey Mom." I turned around to see my daughter and son walking towards me with, and wow, Tojo. I swear, the bond between a mother and her children will never cease to surprise me.**

"**Hey you guys, what are you up to today?" They all look at one another, but Tojo looks away kind of timidly and I can only wonder what my son is going to say next.**

"**Um, we were uh, thinking, and…" I widened my eyes a little and raised my brows to let her know to continue and that I was listening, "Um, well," she took a deep breath and finally spoke up, "You and Tojo haven't really had a heart-to-heart or so called and I, well we, think you should." I glanced at the young blue-eyed lion and he still didn't look comfortable with the situation.**

"**Um…"**

"**And besides, we have to really get to know Cy, so Mheetu and I are going to find him and hang out for a bit." Tojo then jerked his head up and looked at his soon-to-be brother and sister,**

"**Wait, you're leaving me here alone?" Mheetu out a paw on his shoulder comfortingly,**

"**Bro, you'll be fine. She won't bite you," Then his scheming eyes met mine and I glared at him for a second because I knew something smart mouthed was going to come out, "I mean, unless you want her to, but I think you're dad has that area pretty much covered." I'LL KILL HIM! I stood up quickly and Mheetu and Nala both backed up with giant smiles on their faces.**

"**Evaporate." I said intensifying my gaze at them and they got the hint and sprinted away to go find Cy, leaving Tojo and I alone. He had watched them go and it took a minute for him to look back in my direction, but it was fine, because I had to get my words together as well and I didn't want to rush him.**

"**Um…" I studied him for a minute and I realized that he and Nala did have a few things in common as well as he and Mheetu. Both of my children, when addressed with a situation and don't know exactly how to take it, they take longer than usual to think about what to say, but also as a cover to see if anyone else will take the first lead.**

"**Would you like to sit?" I offered softly and his eyes met mine sincerely.**

"**S-ure." We both sat and he glanced away again and now it was time for me to put my thoughts together. Should I just come right on out and say what I'm thinking or…**

"**Sarafina," I landed my light aqua eyes on him, "I uh, I really don't know what to say right now. I don't want to hurt your feelings and I don't want you to think I don't want you in my life." Hmm, well he is certainly making this easy for me.**

"**May I say something?" He held his paw out to me to let me know I had the go ahead and I just came out with it. "Tojo, I know you had a mother and I know she was great to you. I'm only here to," I glanced up at the sky to put the rest of my thoughts together, "I'm only here to, replaced that place that she had in the family part of your life. I would never try to actually replace her being or spirit that was here. She will always be here, in spirit and in your heart." He looked at me and I swear I saw Cy. He had a sincerity in his blue eyes that I knew all too well from him father when he understands something. I placed my paw on his and he looked down. Yes, his paw is as big as my own, but only because he is male and he is still growing, already being that teen adolescent. "I just want to be someone for you that you can talk to and count on. To give advice when needed, to provide comfort when needed, and…" I leaned in close to him and he lent me his ear," and to side with you when your father decides to be stubborn." At that, ha ha, he bursted with laughter and now my heart felt light.**

"**Th-thank you, S-Sarafina. I uh, wow," a smile came to face I couldn't help but be fond of him, "Thank you for that. I didn't really think about any of it like that except the time Nala and I had talked since you got here." He looked up at me because his vision was still on our paws, "Thank you. I really mean that and I believe you." I smiled back at him and I instantly felt a connection.**

"**Do you mind if I hug you?" He grinned bashfully and I just took the opportunity and grabbed him fully, and what surprised me, he didn't pull away. He laid his head on mine and I couldn't have felt happier. Things just seemed so right now. I wonder if Cy and I would have had Tojo had I stayed with him instead of leaving, but I won't dwell on the past, it's time to focus on the present. My wedding, my new family, my new life. I can't wait to get this st-**

"**So, what happened between you and my dad?" My eyes grew wide. Why would he ask me that? That's really none of his business.**

"**Well, Tojo, we uh, well," Our eyes met and he looked imploringly at me. Hadn't his father taught him this already? So, I said the best thing I could think of, "You'll understand when you're older and married…hopefully."**

"**Huh?" I raised my eyebrow at him and the look on his face could be described as confused and lost. I'm not going to tell him about our 'love' life. "You can't tell me about what happened as to what happened when you left? Was it that bad?" OH! Wow! Boy I have got to come down out of cloud nine. "What did you think I meant?" He laughed a little as he saw the façade on my face.**

"**Um, well, ha ha, I'll just say that I was on a totally other subject." I look away, but I think he knew what I meant.**

"**Good cover there, Sarafina, gooooooood cooooveeeerrrr." I whipped my head around to him and he had the 'Cy smirk' on his face and I couldn't do anything but playfully nudge him. I see now that he and I would get along in this new relationship. He reminded me of Nala's playfulness and Mheetu's wit. Boy will Cy and I have our work cut out for us.**

"**Oh hush." I said as I laughed, "You don't know what I was thinking." A skeptical came across his face and I mentally smacked myself.**

"**Really, Sarafina, really? I'm a teenage male…I **_**know **_**what you were thinking." This is just…wonderful…I will now have two sons and a stubborn daughter.**

"**You three are not going to make this easy on us are you?" His smiled brightened and I glared playfully back at him.**

"**NOPE!"**

**Simba P.O.V.**

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

"**Why is this such a big deal, Son? At least you know the girl."**

"**That doesn't matter! She's annoying and nobody likes her. I don't even like her!"**

"**You can learn to like her because everybody is different and you can make the others like her." Was he serious?!**

"**Oh, ok, so, you want me to be a dictator, right?"**

"**No, Simba that is not what I'm sa-"**

"**No, no, it is what you're saying. Think about it. You're telling me to tell the others to just accept her the way she is no matter how she treats them. That's called dictatorship, Dad! I'm not going to be that kind of king!"**

"**I'm not telling you how to rule, Simba. When you are king, things fall into place and your flock follows you. B-" I rolled my scarlet red eyes towards the entrance of the den,**

"**Are you kidding me!? If I make decisions that no one agrees with, I will LOSE my pride, flock, or whatever you call them. I thought a king makes choices that are in the prides best interest."**

"**They are!"**

"**Then I won't marry Maeva. She'll be the worst thing this pride has ever had as a kwini." For a moment there, my father and I just stared one another down. We had had this conversation since he really found out that I liked Nala and spent more time with her than the one I'm supposed to be with. **

"**What is all the noise going on in here?"**

"**This doesn't concern you, Scar." My father answered his unnerving brother without looking, but I turned to him.**

"**Uncle Scar, Dad is trying to force me to marry Maeva." My brown furred uncle raised his black eyebrows and side glanced my father, "You've seen how she's acted, right? I won't marry her. Who wants a queen like that?" I darted my angry eyes back to my dad and his fury matched mine, but was it because I hadn't changed my mind or was it because I told my uncle? Why would it matter anyways? We're all family here, right?**

"**Soooo, what will you do nephew? You certainly can't **_**give up **_**the throne. It's **_**your **_**birthright." As he said his last word, he had eyed my father and I already knew of the deeper meaning of what he was saying. Hmm, my uncle was in line next for the throne before I came along…**

"**Well, if I can't marry who I want to marry, then I don't want it." I tested my dad, but before I could look at him, the brown lion in the den, had jerked his back in my direction.**

"**You, you don't want it?" I heard my father growl, but didn't look his way.**

"**Of course he wants it. Who wouldn't want to be a king?" My father cut in quickly, but the both of us ignored him.**

"**Not if I can't marry who I want."**

"**Then who would you choose to take your place, Dear Nephew?" This never crossed my mind, but probably Tojo because he's been like a brother to me since we were both able to see. But I don't think I'll let either of them know right now. One: because my father would just have something to say and two, my uncle has a very **_**strange **_**gleam in his eye that I've never seen before.**

"**I-I don't know yet, but it'll be someone of my choosing and since I'll be king at that moment, no one can say anything against it." My eyes landed back on my father and he looked as if he wanted to kill me. He really thinks I'm kidding when I said that I won't take the throne if I can't choose my own mate. He got lucky because he grew up with my mom and they knew one another. Why can't I have that same chance? **

"**You know nephew, I have someone in mind if you can't think of anyone to put in your place." I glanced at my limed eyed uncle skeptically.**

"**And who's that, Uncle?"**

"**Why me of course."**

"**No, Scar!"**

"**Oh Mufasa, don't get your tail all in a knot," he spoke to my father in a drawl tone, "We all know that situation before the new problem came along."**

"**My SON! Is not a problem!" The hell is going on here… Me? A problem? Ooohhh yeeeaaa, Scar was to take the throne before I was born. Mmm, well this certainly sets a new twist on things. My uncle has been very, let's say, antisocial…that would not make him a good king, at least that much I kn-**

"**I never said he was a problem, Mufasa!"**

"**Oh yes you have! You've said it every day since he was born! And now that he doesn't want the throne, you want to be his first pick?"**

"**He can pick whoever he chooses, but if he wants it all to stay in the family…" his eyes rolled over to me and I'm starting to see a more, greedy side of him in his appearance, but I said nothing and with that he continued and looked back to his brother, "Ya know, Mufasa, is there any **_**particular **_**reason you are so hell bent on Simba following your orders?" A louder growl erupted from my father's throat and I backed up a little because if these two got into a fight, I did not want to be in the middle of it. There was a deeper meaning to what my uncle was saying. **

"**Do NOT bring that up!"**

"**But why not? I mean, it seems to be the same situation here as it was in the past, is it not?" I switched my eyes back and forth between them, trying to decipher the situation. Was I missing something here? Was there something in the past that I didn't know about?**

"**Um, what's go-"**

"**Don't worry about it, Son." He cut me off before I could finish asking my question, which I did not appreciate.**

"**Why can't her worry about it, Dear Brother? It's about him."**

"**No it's not!"**

"**No, it's not about him being like you or no it's not about him being like…**_**me**_**?" My scarlets grew big as my father advanced upon my uncle and for a minute there I thought he was going to take him out.**

"_**I told you, we do not talk about that. Leave the past where it is.**_**" Somehow, Uncle Scar wasn't fazed by his brother's hostility and instead took a step closer and said,**

"_**Why should I if you haven't?**_**" At that, my dad's giant golden paw swooped up in the air, but he wouldn't be able to connect it with my uncle's face, for my mother came in.**

"**Nini kinaendelea hapa?!" Our three sets of eyes landed on her and she looked to each of us. She had asked 'what was going on in here'…wish I knew mom, wish I knew.**

"**Hmm, I wonder if **_**she**_** has forgotten about it…I highly doubt it though. Your **_**true **_**queen has always been smart." I saw my mother's amber eyes twitch for a second, but she quickly covered. What am I missing!?**

"**Simba, step outside with me." I gratefully obliged to my mother's request and I followed her expeditiously away from the upset siblings. When we got a couple of feet away from them, I asked,**

"**Are you sure those two will be ok by themselves?" She stopped and looked back in their direction, but then continued out walk.**

"**They'll be fine. If we're lucky, they'll knock one another out and hopefully wake up with some sense." By the way she was walking, I could tell that her brother-in-laws words had hurt her. I hated seeing her without her smile. It made me want to beat up whoever caused her pain and that included my father. No guy likes to see their mother upset.**

"**Mom, you alright?" We came to a stop near a waterhole surrounded by acacia trees and she sighed aloud yet quietly,**

"**Now I know why he is acting like this…" Had I not been a lion, I wouldn't have been able to hear her. I peared to look at her face, but she kept her eyes closed.**

"**Wh-what do you mean?" She sighed again and slowly revealed her royal eyes to nothing in front of her.**

"**It's just…now I know why your father is so strict and hell bent on you following traditions." I nodded my head understandingly, but of course not fully understanding.**

"**Why is he acting like this? This new for me as I'm seeing it is for you."**

"**Simba, your dad…his past is the cause of his…dysfunction." As she said the last word, she had rolled her eyes and I tried my best to stifle a laugh and she glared at me playfully.**

"**I'm sorry, Mom. It's just to hear you say that word is funny…but I'm listening." Her smile vanished completely and I almost regretted my question.**

"**Son, your dad…when he was your age, he did the exact same thing you are doing now: going against tradition." Her tone wasn't accusing, but just informing and I was starting to see where she was getting at. "He was betrothed to me, but liked someone else," Her eyes went to the sky, "I don't know why I didn't pick up on this before." She turned to me and her eyes poured into mine, "the girl he liked ended either leaving or someone chased her out, I think it was the latter, but, after she left, his attention was turned to me and we started to get to know one another a lot better and everything worked out okay in the end." I froze. So this is what he meant by '**_**she could change and you can learn to like her again**_**'. **

"**So, you're saying that you and dad didn't get along at one time…"**

"**Well, not that we didn't get along, he just didn't think we had a future together and he was caught up in someone else."**

"**So he thinks I'm just going through a faze, right? Like him?" I said irritated, but she nodded her head giving me my answer. "But Mom, Maeva is nothing like you! I'm sure you weren't anywhere near close to the way she acts." A bashful smile came to face and she looked away from me with her ears slightly pinned.**

"**Um, ha ha, I wasn't the most, docile lioness growing up…Sarafina can vouch for that one as well." I raised a black adolescent eyebrow at my mother and when I didn't say anything, she faced me again. "I got into a lot of**_** trouble **_**when I was younger…" Oh ho ho, so it's **_**her fault **_**why I was as bad as I was when I was a cub…now I know. "And I wasn't up your father's ally. But, when time past, we both matured mentally and physically and he realized I had much more to offer other than mischief." I smirked at her because I remembered something else I had when I was younger, well, a cub.**

"**And a smart mouth?" Her smile widened and she bursted with laughter.**

"**Yes yes, my son, a smart mouth as well and we did have a couple of arguments, but found out later that we had a lot in common." I sighed and my thinking was starting to change completely about the situation.**

"**So, dad thinks Maeva and I will be ok and will grow to change one another and everything will turn out ok… I don't know, Mom. I really do like Nala, but now this…" We were both silent for a while, but then she spoke up,**

"**Simba, I'm not saying make a decision now, but maybe just play things by ear, don't rush into anything. I'm not saying Maeva will change or that she can't, but that also goes for Nala as well. I have nothing against her, and preferably, I like Nala better, but everyone is different from everyone, no matter how closely the blood is." Her sentence has more than one meaning. Man, kings above, somebody help me! Why do things have to be so complicated!? Things worked out for my parents because if it hadn't, I wouldn't be here. My heart is dead set on Nala, but my past and tradition is with Maeva. See why I don't know if I want to be king? This is so much. I feel that Nala would make a much better queen because I've seen the way she acts and deals with things as much as I've seen Maeva and Nala is the better choice. She acts more like a queen than Maeva as well. But then, what if my betrothed does change into someone who is actually worthy of ruling with me.**

"**So, what do I do now, Mom? I'm already with Nala. I can't go back on my word with her…and on top of that, she has a brother, who I do not want to cross."**

"**Are you able to talk to her about anything?"**

"**So far, yes."**

"**Then just explain to her the situation."**

"**You make it sound so easy. I don't want to hurt her and I told her I wouldn't. I can't do that."**

"**Okay then, let me ask you this, how does Nala feel about you and Maeva?" I took in a deep breath and let it out just remembering what happened a while ago.**

"**She knows that we have a past as cubs and she said that she hopes she and I will be friends again and that she will be wary about my whereabouts when I'm not around her because of the a few weeks ago." Mom nodded her tan head.**

"**Son, if Nala is that level headed, she really shouldn't make a fuss about it seeing as-"**

"**But look where she came from, well, the pride they left. Her father betrothed her to the prince and from what was told to me, he acts just like Maeva!" I wasn't shouting at all, just exasperated but the problem. Nala left Hasani because he was a jackass and now I don't want Maeva for the same reasons. **

"**Mmm, you have a point there. I'd just talk to her, and if it's meant to be between you two, then hey, go for it." I sighed and shook my head.**

"**I don't know, Mom. I love Nala and I can't hurt her."**

"**Then let me leave you with this: Upendo daima anaona nija. Upendo ni tochi kwamba unafanywa na mbili. Upendo ni dhamana kuwa huenda zaidi kuliko chuki. Upendo huponya kwamba chuki ambayo kuharibu. Upendo mbele kwanza nzito moto zaidi kuliko upendo kughushi nyongeza kwa chuki na uchoyo." She got up, nuzzled me for a second and then left.**

'_**Love always finds a way. Love is the torch that is carried out by two. Love is a bond that goes deeper than hate, love heals that which hate destroys. Love at first sight burns hotter than the love forged overtime by hatred and greed.'**_

**F.M.L.**

**Queen Asana P.O.V. (you guys miss her ;)?)**

**I'm with my sister and she's going crazy about her now 2 month pregnant daughter.**

"**When did this happen!?" Aniya took in a deep breath and eyed her mother dangerously.**

"**Well, **_**Mother, **_**if you count back the days, I'm sure you'll come up with a conclusion. This pregnancy had made the young lioness bold and we only know it was due to her new hormones, well, mostly. She's always had a mind of her own and would speak when she needed to. She knew how to pick her battles.**

"**Watch your mouth, Aniya! You are still a child!" At that, my niece stood up abruptly and for a minute I thought she'd take a swing at her own mother.**

"**I am not a child! I'll be four this year and that is nowhere near being a child! Get off my back! I'm old enough to do whatever I damn so well please!" I pushed myself between them so neither of them would take a blow.**

"**Do not talk to me like that! What? They curse at their mother's at Pride Rock?" My eyes grew wide and so did Aniya's and we both looked at Uzuri and my eyes darted back to Aniya and tears had started to form and she realized her mistake. "Uki, I'm sor-**

"**How dare you! Why would say something like that to me! Why would you say that when he's there and I'm here suffering?!"**

"**Aniya, I'm sorry! It just came out!" Uzuri wasn't yelling, she was speaking through her guilt and I went to comfort my niece by rubbing her back. I know she's in so much, hell, her mother and I both went through it.**

"**Just leave me alone! I can't stand you! It's not like you were married when you had me!" Now my sister's eyes were wide and all I could do was look at the ground and the young lioness left the area. Aniya had a point and I know that as a parent, that when you have 'mistakes' growing up, you don't want it to happen to your children, but sometimes the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.**

"**I can't…I can't believe she said that to me!" I scrunched my eyebrows together and jerked my head towards her.**

"**Why can't you believe it? You brought up Mheetu and added to the pain that she already has for him and her baby now. What is wrong with you?" And now she'd turn her fury on me.**

"**Oh, you're one to talk, Asana!"**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**You know damn well what I'm talking about! You sit here and do nothing when that **_**punda **_**do whatever he wants to you along with that son of yours!? Don't tell me what and how I should treat my daughter until you have your family straight!" I knew she had a point, but I'd keep my mouth shut because she had more against me than I had on her and I'd lose terribly. I left to go and find Aniya to let her know that not everyone was upset with her, but when I did find her, she and her cousin were in an argument of their own and I know just who started t.**

"**Don't be mad, Aniya, you'll see your precious Mheetu soon."**

"**Leave me alone, Hasani. I let you torture me before, but I'll be damned if I let you now! Get away from me!" I watched my son be unfazed by her words and instead put on an arrogant façade and get in her face.**

"**Um, I don't have to do anything. You're living on my lands remember? Or is this pregnancy affecting your brain as well?"Another deep breath came from her throat and she glared up at him.**

"**Hasani…I am so serious. You had better get away from me before I turn you from Hasani to Mbaya." From 'handsome to ugly'. Her words were seething and I knew she'd do something to him, expecting or not.**

"**Ha ha! Yea right. You won't be as quick because of your extra weight and I'll make you go from cub to no cub. So I'd think wisely before I go around making false threats. When I saw him start to walk away, I felt relieved but then Aniya opened her mouth.**

"**Oh really now? Hmm, that's funny because one day you said that same very thing to Nala and she beat the snot out of you." He stopped and turned around slowly to reface his cousin. "I'm surprised that cut healed as well as it did…even though if you get close enough, it's visible." My son narrowed his eyes and started to advance upon his smaller cousin and I wondered if I should show myself or not. He hated anyone that said anything against his looks…he prided himself on it. If I had interfered, Abasi would surely remind me of my 'place' here in this pride, queen or not. The males rule.**

"_**What?**_**" Aniya leaned into him and repeated her words. This pregnancy had made her bold.**

"**You heard me. The one girl you were suppose to be with didn't want you."**

_**POW!**_

**My niece went flying and my son ran to the spot she landed in, but she quickly uppercutted him with unsheathed claws that connected with his chin and he recoiled back in pain.**

"**You bi-" Before he could finish, she had tackled him to the ground and I wondered who would win this fight. I'm thinking maybe Aniya because of all the new strength she has which makes her as good as him when it came to fighting. I watched as they growled and snarled and she went for his throat, with her back paws pressed deeply into his stomach and her front paws were at his face. I decided to come out, but my husband and brother beat me to it.**

"**What the hell is going on here!?" He tried to knock his niece away from his son, but she caught his paw in the air and used her other one to slide down his face and he then back pedaled. This girl had had it with these two.**

"**Don't touch me!"**

"**Get off ME!"**

"**Shut up!" I walked up to her and she almost took a swipe at me, but once she saw who it was, she dropped her paw and I pulled her away from her cousin. Tears were in her eyes and I saw so much pain and hurt, I pulled her into me and hugged her tight.**

"**So you hold her and not me!?" Aniya and I pulled away from another and looked at me son.**

"**Hasani, you've never let me hold anyways. You always pulled away and told me you weren't a baby." I studied his face carefully. He had two cuts over his left eyes and one cut under his right. He was bleeding from his mouth and neck. She did a number on him and for some reason, I felt no remorse. I know he's my son, yes, but sometimes, some have what's coming to them. My husband on the other paw, looked like he wanted to kill me and I grew a little scared because I knew what he was capable of.**

"**Let's go to Uchawi's and get cleaned up." My king stated, but his eyes never leaving me and he mouth, **_**'I'll deal with you later',**_** and now I knew I was in for it. We watched them go and my young lioness held me tighter.**

"**What did I do? Shangazi, what did I do!?" She realizes now that she attacked 'royalty' and knows what the consequences are for that, but I won't allow anything to happen to her and I looked over to her father and for some reason, we must have been thinking the same thing and he rushed over to us.**

"**Where are we going to take her?"**

**Nala P.O.V.**

**Night time is approaching and I haven't really gotten to see Simba all day. I hope he's alright and that he remembers to meet me here to star gazing. The kriketis are out tonight, ya know, crickets, the moon is high in the sky and the stars are twinkling everywhere even the wind is blo-ahh, there he is. I look to my right and see the golden teen coming my way, but he doesn't seem like he's in a good mood. **

"**Hey Simba." I call out to him and he looks up expectantly as if he hadn't expected me to be there.**

"**H-hey, Nala." I raise my dark brown eyebrows at him.**

"**Are you alright?"**

"**Yea, yea I'm fine." He takes a seat beside me, but not as close as he usually does and I knew something was up with him. Kings, knowing my luck, he was with Maeva and doesn't know how to tell me.**

"**O…kay." I turn away from him not really knowing what to say or even how to start by asking him what's wrong. I take in the land and notice how a lot of things are alive here at night and it's beautiful.**

"**How did your day go?" Oh finally, he speaks.**

"**My day went fine, hung out with the gang and did some hunting practice. You?" He did a hesitant snort and I looked at him from the corner of my eye.**

"**My day, phew, my day." We shared a laugh because it seems like that's all he can really say.**

"**Well, tell me." I said imploringly but as sweet as I could and when he landed his eyes I on me, my heart sank. I felt like 'one' with him and that I could trust him with anything and I knew he meant that for me as well.**

"**Um, Nala, I…I really don't know how to say this and I still want you." What. The. Hell. What is he talking about? **

"**Um..o..okay. Don't you have me already though? I thought that was established."**

"**Well, it-it was…well is." My heart is literally starting to crack.**

"**Ok, Simba. Let's not drag this out. Were you with Maeva today."**

"**Nala!"**

"**It's a yes or no question."**

"**No I wasn't."**

"**Then what's wrong?"**

"**I was with my dad." Everything stopped. I think I already know where this is going to go. I dropped my head because I knew his dad was hell bent on sticking with tradition and I knew that had to be it.**

"**Ok, Simba…what did he say?" After he explained to me what was going on, I felt like I was in another pride and another place where I didn't belong. And I also knew that he didn't like the results either, but had to 'play things out'.**

"**I don't know what to do here, Nala. I really don't. I really like you and want to be with you, but then there's dad telling me all this stuff and…I just don't know." I had told Simba a long time ago that I'd be understanding if he still had somewhat of a feeling Maeva because of the past and seeing that things worked out with his parents, jeez! Now I don't know! I stood up and shook my head.**

"**I knew this was going to happen. Simba, I-I can't keep going through thi-" He stood up beside me, of course a little taller.**

"**I know and I don't want you t-"**

"**That's another reason why I said I just wanted to be friends last time that way the door is left opened and that you could choose freely. But now, we have to stop whe-"**

"**No we don't."**

"**Yes we do! We have to stop where we are and start all the way back at square one." Neither of us were yelling, just trying to get our points across. He dropped his head and shook it as I did.**

"**I have a strong feeling Maeva won't change, I just know it. Mom is for me choosing whoever I want, and then there's dad telling me if things worked out for him it'll, work out for me, but I don't think so." I sighed loudly just as frustrated as he was with this.**

"**How sure are you that you don't want her?" His eyes met mine and I think he saw I was on the verge of tears, but I would never let them show.**

"**As sure as I know I want to be with you."**

"**Then what are you going to do about your father." Simba came closer to me and even when I tried to back away, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him and licked my muzzle and I closed my eyes. I'd fallen in love with his affections since day one. I slowly opened my aqua-green eyes and they mixed with his scarlet-red ones.**

"**I told him, that if I couldn't choose who I wanted then I didn't want the throne." I know that if it was possible, my orbs would have popped out of my head and rolled away.**

"**Are you crazy!? That's **_**your **_**throne, Simba! You can't give it up me. Not just one girl!"**

"**Yes, I am crazy…crazy about you and second, what is the purpose of being a king if I'm the one who can't make decisions? That right there doesn't make sense." **

"**So what are you saying?" I asked skeptically for I kinda feared the answer.**

"**Feel like reliving the cub days and going on an adventure?"**

"**To where?" I asked again, but this time my smile matched his and my heart started to pound really fast.**

"**Anywhere the wind takes us." I froze and just stared at him.**

"**You-you're kidding, right?" He shook his head still smiling. "You want to leave?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Um, only one problem…"**

"**What?"**

"**The wedding!" I exasperated and he hadn't thought about that yet.**

"**We'll come back, but for now," he laid his face up against mine, "We can just leave."**

"**And our friends? My parents? My brother! He'd kill me if I left."**

"**Nala, look, we won't be far. If you want, we can leave tomorrow, just so our friends know and they can spill the news. This is the only way I can think of to let my father know that I'm serious about you." When he turned the tables back on me, it kinda did make sense.**

"**Alright fine." I watched his eyes dance and I giggled.**

"**Really?" I licked his muzzle and replied,**

"**Yes."**

_**Author Note:**_

_**I know I know….beat me lol. It's been forever, but I hope you guys will forgive and enjoy this chapter and another update with be this weekend some time **____**. I'm on Spring Break, so I'm able to write this and the next one.**_

_**So, we have a lot of things going on here. Nala and Simba are leaving, Aniya is leaving, we found out some more secrets about Mufasa and some as well for Asana and her sister! What is going to happen!?**_

**Question For This Chapter: Favorite Dinosaur!**

**~Nala-Nay~**


	11. Chapter 11 Revealing Secrets

**Ni Hao, Wo De Pengyou Zai Putonghua!**

**What language was that!?**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I guess nobody wanted cake ****…I was taking orders! Sad man, saaaad daaaayyyy.**

**Lol, you guys loved Aniya in the last chapter huh? Never piss off a female! **

**Guest(1): ****Aww man! I got beateded by Guest 1 over here! I'm sure you're a great writer my dear **** and oh my gosh lol I'm not sure if I myself could write a drunk scene for our characters…the Pridelands would be in bad shape lol.**

**Wiechchue1925: ****Lol Sarafina was just thinking that Tojo wanted to know about his dad and her 'love life', but he wasn't even thinking that ****.**

**Tyrannosaurustrex: ****Lol do you keep changing your name or at least the letters in it ****? Thank you for the compliments and wow! A movie!? That'd be something lol, but I hope they wouldn't ask me to draw lol that's a fail on my life. I think I made everyone hate Mufasa lol, but I just wanted to change his character up a little bit. Thank you!**

**ILoveTama: ****Lmao! A brain malfunction! Love it! Aniya is badass isn't she ;)? Kinda like Nala huh? We will see what happens with Asana, hopefully things will work out for her. You want the gang to go too? Then where is the future of Pride Rock my dear lol? Here is the other update!**

**LaughingCookie96:**** Welcome to the story! Aww thank you for the compliments ****! Sometimes it's my comp that messes up and type do fast sometimes lol. I love Swahili and it adds ethnicity.**

**Shadowx0: ****Lol I can so hear Ricky Ricardo's voice when you said that! There's definitely more that will come out for that story and it will come out here shortly. Oh, WE ALL KNOW the lioness lol…I think I'ma make you guys more mad lol. Scar is Scar lol we will always expect him to do devious things huh. I had to add a Tojo and Sarafina scene in there seeing as they haven't really had one and from my standpoint, when having a 'step' in your life, you need to know how to relate to them and get to know them. You feel bad for Sara and Cy, I feel bad for Nala lol! But where is she going really ;)? **

**Tron0602: ****Thanks again for you help ****! Lmao! 100 foot pole shoved up his ass, well let's hope that pole comes out soon lol. That's all Scar really needs to do is just stir up trouble…needs nothing more and if it's to his advantage… Oh no, lol I didn't want anyone to think they were going to do a 'Kiara/Kovu' thing by leaving, oy, oh well then lol…guess I did. Would it be bad if I said I forgot about her lol every now and then? I will look it up!**

**QueenLioness042096: ****Where are they going ;)? Now we know where Simba got his 'mischievous' side from huh? Of course she wouldn't ge-..hmm, but would it add a new twist? Mheetu will throw a fit huh lol Simba a dead lion indeed. **

**Riesh95: ****Lol you liked that part huh? I don't know where Aniya will go, if she gets to go lol. Mheetu is going to have a cow, man lol. **

**Mystery99: ****You don't want them to go? But they gotta lol. Mmm, you could be onto something there my dear ****. Gotta love older brothers huh?**

**IheartNinjaGo2010: ****Welcome to the story! Thank you so much for the compliments ****! Hope you'll enjoy this one!**

**22TeamPlayer: ****I had you mad at him huh lol? You have a point about Simba leaving, what will it solve? Could it be just to get away for a while to prove a point? I'll have to think of more Sarafina and Tojo things ****. Lol Hasani got his tail whooped huh? **

**Yeti1995: ****Mheetu will be pissed lol as sibling should. Mufasa is just going to have to deal lol he's putting a lot of pressure on his son and Sarabi, we will find out more about this lioness here in this chapter that Mufasa was so in love with. If I find a place for her, I definitely let you know ****!**

**SnowyLeopardess:**** Lol thank you for sticking with me my dear! And I'm glad you like the twists!**

**Alrighty my loves! Let's get it going!**

**Early P.S.: You guys are going to HATE! Who Mufasa was in love with ;)**

**Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed**

**Simba P.O.V.**

**I woke Nala up early, but not too early to where anyone would be suspicious, but we had to tell our friends what we were planning. I mean of course we'd come soon, but I wanted to let my father know that I wasn't backing down from my word, well, words rather. Once Nala and I had made it outside the den, we saw our friends retreating from the flat top and we knew that they'd be headed to the nearest waterhole. I looked to Nala and saw that her uneasy eyes were already on me and I raised an eyebrow at her.**

"**La?"**

"**Y-yes?"**

"**You alright?" She took in a deep breath and then glanced at the ground and I wondered what was on her mind, but I kind of already had a inkling.**

"**I-I just don't know about this. I mean, what will this solve, us running away? We can come back, your father still in charge and be pissed off as ever, he'd marry you off to Maeva and then all of this would have been for nothing." I understood what she meant and don't think this didn't go through my head as well, but I'd be willing to risk it. If any of that did indeed happen, well, we all know that some prides, the king has more than one mate. I'll change history forever for Pride Rock. Dad needs to think twice.**

"**I know what you're thinking, Nala and I'm not going to let that happen. I promise yo-"**

"**Don't say promise! I've heard that too much and it most of the time it's empty words." Seriously!? First her brother and now her? I had her look into my appalled eyes and she covered quickly.**

"**I'm-I'm sorry, Simba. You've always kept your words to me, I just don't want someone else to make them prove false." I knocked my head against hers and someone cleared their throat and I turned around tiredly.**

"**What?"**

"**Space, Son." I rolled my scarlet eyes and turned back to Nala, who in turn took a couple of steps away from me.**

"**Oh sure, Dad. You're about to get a whole lot of space." A smirk approached my face as it did Nala's and we walked off together, leaving my dad irritated. When we made it off the flat top, we ran into our mothers.**

"**Hey, you two." Nala and I each greeted them and made small conversation.**

"**So what's the plan for you guys today?" My mother asked and she playfully eyed Nala and I.**

"**Oh," the young creamy colored lioness's eyes met mine and we smiled, "just a **_**little **_**adventure." The two adults glanced at one another and then looked at us skeptically and we started to inch away from before they could ask us anymore questions, but we should have known better.**

"**How **_**far **_**will this adventure take you?" Sarafina question with a knowing tone in her voice and I half wondered if they knew what we were up to, but I decided to play along.**

"**Not far." After that, we dashed away and found our friends not too far.**

"**Aww, well here's the**_** happy**_** couple." Everyone laughed at Tama and we sat down in front of them, but kept silent.**

"**So what's on the agenda for today guys? Hunting? Fighting? Doing what lions do best?"**

"**What? Running their mouths?" Smiles went all around the group at Chumvi's remark and I glanced over there by him and Kula and saw how inseparable they were together. Then I looked to Tama and Malka, and I can't help but think how opposites indeed do attract, for those two were on two completely different sides of the table. I then glanced to Tojo and Mheetu. We had heard about Mheetu's girlfriend and how she had his back for when he came, but it's been bugging him that he hasn't gotten to hear from her. Tojo, I don't know what he's going to do. He was talking to someone a little while ago, but we haven't heard much from her since Nala showed up.**

"**Simba?" Tama's voice brought me back into reality and I shook my head then looked at her with wide eyes.**

"**Yea?"**

"**You alright, dude?"**

"**Yea, I'm good…why?"**

"**What's wrong?" Our eyes landed on the brown colored lioness and then everyone else grew suspicious. Was I that obvious?**

"**Why wouldn't I be fine, Ku?" I wanted to keep playing along to see how long I could drag this out before Nala, or most likely me, dropped the bomb.**

"**I don't know, you look off or something, both of you…deep uche…" Deep thought is what she meant, Nala and I eyed one another.**

"**What's wrong, Sesi?" The brother and sister looked to one another and I knew they were exchanging words. I didn't think about Mheetu and how he'd react to this. The guy would probably kill me for taking his sister away, but we'd only be gone for a minute. I decided to speak up.**

"**Um, guys, Nala and I are…" The both of us looked around the group and their eyes told us that they were listening and couldn't wait for the news we were about to bestow upon them.**

"**You're what?" My eyes caught Mheetu's and I swear to you, I think he had an idea of what was going on because if looks could kill…**

"**We're leav-"**

"**LEAVING!?" Oh come on! I didn't even get to finish my sentence!**

"**You can't leave, Simba!" Oh gee thanks, Tojo.**

"**Especially not with **_**my **_**sister."**

"**We'd only be gone for a minute, Mheetu…" Nala chimed in to only be shot right back down.**

"**Sis, you can't just up and leave. One: we just got here and two: what about mom's wedding? You can't miss that and it's not like she's going to get married without you." We were both silent then for the both of us did indeed forget about the wedding. How in the world did we forget about the wedding!? Fail on my life!**

"**The wedding is in a week. We just need some time to let Mufasa clear his head. Make him think Simba is gone." I was surprised at the aqua eyed lioness's continuation of the concept here and I let her finish, "I'd never leave leave here for goo-"**

"**Oh, but I wish you would." We all jerked our heads to the direction of the new voice that entered our area. Maeva. Shit…**

"**What the hell do you want?" Tama stood up. She and the girl never got along and Tama wouldn't ever hesitate to let her know that she wasn't wanted around.**

"**I came to speak with my betrothed if you **_**must **_**know, but now…" Her eyes fell on me and I grew unsteady, for I knew she had other thoughts on her mind now, "I think I'll go have a talk with his **_**father**_**." My eyes grew now and I was at a loss for words for I knew she'd spill the beans about Nala and I leaving just to gain and have the upper paw.**

"**Maev-" She raised her eyebrows at me, daring me challenge her and to say anything against what I was going to oppose. Damn it! Maybe I am meant to be with her because she keeps popping up the 'right' times!**

"**You two aren't going anywhere." She sneered at us, but Nala growled and stepped closer to her.**

"**Says who? You?" The mauve colored nosed lioness rolled her eyes and stomped her foot on the ground.**

"**Would you two think! Gods, you're so into one another that it's affecting your brain cells to function!" She was exasperated by the situation, but Nala was unyielding, "If you leave and of course with me telling him that you left to get away, when you get back, he'll send Nala away just to keep **_**you**_**," she looked me dead in my eyes, "away from her and follow tradition. I am the one for you Simba, not her, whether you like it or not."**

"**I don't even know why you bother trying to be on his good side. Ya know, your mood swings would be classified as schizophrenic! Ya bi-polar bitch…" I knew that a lot of us were trying our best to hold back our laughter, but one, and only ONE, could not.**

"**That's my girl!" Malka. Boy, did you help the situation a whole lot. Maeva's laughter caught us off guard, for we thought she'd break down and fake cry or blow up, but surprisingly, she laughed and had something else in her court.**

"**I always wondered why you were so aggressive, but then it dawned on me…" we waited for what next was to come out of her mouth, "you probably have more testosterone in your system than your dear boyfriend over there. Maybe that's why you've been mistaken for a male before." Oh gods. If there is one thing the hair tuft lioness hates more than Maeva, is being called a guy.**

"**Tama, no!" But Kula and Malka were too slow, for she attacked the girl they were now in a tussle. Great. Ya know, this would be a perfect time for us to get awa-**

"**Hey! What is going on over here?!" My mom, Sarafina, and Msala. Tama and Maeva's fight immediately stopped, but not before Tama gave her opponent one last swing, leaving a nice little gash under the girl's eye.**

"**Damn you!"**

"**Hey! Watch your mouth!"**

"**I don't really care if Sarabi is here or not! Now I have to go and see Rafiki about my eye!" My mother looked skeptical at Maeva and I wondered if she felt any remorse that she had gotten hurt, but neither or them moved.**

"**Serves her right…" We heard Sarafina mumble, but it was clearly audible.**

"**What happened?" Msala asked and we all looked to one another, hoping that one of us would speak up. We couldn't just tell them why the two girls had gotten into a fight without saying why the whole thing started. It'd blow Nala and mine's cover.**

"**Young Maeva was just starting trouble as always, Your Majesty." I have never in my life been so grateful to see the blue hornbill in my life. But what would he want in return?**

"**I see…" Mom turned to the injured girl, "Come, let's see if our shaman can get you fixed up."**

"**He better…" her eyes were on Tama though, who in turn threw the daggers right back at her. Now left was just Msala, Sarafina, and us teens.**

"**I really wish your father would come to his senses, Simba. Why can't he see that she is not right for queen? The girl is horrid." All of heads nodded in agreement and my eyes landed on Nala. This escape would be harder than we thought.**

**Anuba P.O.V.**

**Is he really that foolish to think they can just up and leave for a few to get a point across? I won't have it. Especially not after what I just heard. I hate when I get angered because then I pace the area I'm in until I've worn a hole in the ground. This agreement will still go through because it was promised to me and it will be seen through or I'll bring hell upon this pride like no one has ever seen before! I'm a determined female…I'm capable of a lot of things.**

"**My dearest, Anuba." I closed my eyes tight and an irritated sigh escaped my mouth. Scar.**

"**What do you want?" I asked not even looking in his direction. He and I never got along, but here lately, we were on the same page…I think. Scar had a knack for helping others, but it was always to his advantage, so I'm wary about his thoughts in anything.**

"**Oh, come now. No need to be hostile with me. I'm just checking up on yo-"**

"**You mean you're checking up on the progress of daughter and Simba. Don't play me Scar."I finally faced him and I now see that he was in a fury, but I didn't care.**

"**I'm trying to help **_**you**_**."**

"**And to what advantage? I'm not stupid."**

"**No, no you're not stupid, but you are easy." I jerked my head away from him. I was so sick of everyone referring to my past. Yes, I was fast, I can admit to that, but must they keep reminding me of it!?**

"**What. Do. You. Want?" He put his paw under my chin and brought my face towards him.**

"**I know when something is troubling you, so do tell." I snatched my head out of his grasp.**

"**What's it you? I've known you for years and not once have you showed any compassion for me." He shrugged his shoulders and walked a few spaces away from me.**

"**I was just trying to show some concern for is all."**

"**Concern? For me?" I laughed a little at him for this was not the Scar I knew. Something was up.**

"**Well, you and I both know that you didn't like that little fiasco that just went on with the tweens…" My eyes grew. Was he listening on them as well?**

"**You were there." My question was more of a statement and he looked at me from the side of his eye.**

"**That I was." Scar was just as cunning and conniving as I was, and this is why and the only time we have teamed up. "So what are you going to do, Anuba, hmm? Sit here and really think about what you can do when you really don't need to because it's staring you in the face!"**

"**Wh-what?" He took a side step away from me and sized me up.**

"**Seriously, what do they see in you? You're so daft." Now I'm angry.**

"**Why don't you just say what you have to say and leave me alone! You've always picked on me and I'm tired of it!" Scar now walked even closer to me to where we were almost practically kissing and when I tried to step back, he grabbed a hold of my arm and kept me in place.**

"**If it weren't for my brother, I could have had you." My eyes peered into his, revealing the darkness and lust in his soul. He's wanted me this whole time? I don't even know what to think here! Should I be grossed out or flattered?**

"**You're-you're not serious. You can't be."**

" **No? Why not?" I tried to get my arm out of his vice grip, but it wasn't working. **

"**You can't sit here and say the only reason you picked on me was because you liked me. Beside, now, you have Zira, who is way more than willing to give herself to you, whereas, I'm not." I felt like I stood my ground, but he pulled me closer and licked my muzzled and I tried to recoil back away from him. **

"**What is wrong with you!? Let go of me before I call my husband!" The brown colored lion laughed.**

"**Call him? Sweetheart, you forget that it was I that set the two of you up!" I froze. Scar had brought Zurberi?**

"**No, you didn't. He was a wonderer and h-"**

"**Oh bs! You don't remember the times I would be absent for a while? I ran into him and he as looking for a mate and when my brother had dropped you by the wayside, I had Zuberi pick you up." Why was everything coming to light now? The breaking up with Mufasa, Zuberi, teaming up with Scar? How in the hell did I get here? He set this up perfectly. Our eyes met once more.**

"**S-so what's i-in it for you?"**

"**You." My eyes widened.**

"**And what about, Zira?" I asked fearfully, more for her sake than mine. He waved it away.**

"**She's young, she'll get over it."**

"**Will I?" We turned and saw the semi-young lioness standing there with a scowl on her face and trying to kill us with her eyes.**

"**Dear Zira, what have you been up to today?" His words were smooth, but I knew the girl to be too smart for that.**

"**Nothing you'd be interested in obviously." At that, she walked away in a huff and Scar looked back me. **

"**She'll get over it. But now, back to what we were talking about…" I was speechless at how careless he is with anyone and I was not going to get involved with him. "You need to go and remind Mufasa of his promise to you. Simba will marry your daughter." I took his words as if it was my last meal and left the area to go and find the king. As I was walking though, I came across Sarabi and Maeva. How lovely, but I noticed that my daughter's eye…**

"**Who did this to you?!" Both of them looked up at me, neither had known I was there.**

"**Tama did! When I'm queen, she's gone! I can't stand her!" Sarabi said nothing as she and just glared at one another.**

"**Your daughter started it, Anuba, as always."**

"**I did not, **_**Sarabi**_**!"**

"**That's enough!" Mufasa. He had entered the from the same direction my daughter and the queen had come from. "Know your place young one." Maeva rolled her eyes at the king, me however, I kept my stare cold and he noticed right away.**

"**I need to speak with you." He raise his eyebrows at me questionably and Sarabi stepped forward and I turned to her, "Alone." Her ambers were piercing, but they didn't wary me, for I had never been afraid of her, nor will I ever be. Far as I'm concerned, she's second pick and beneath me. She looked to her king and made pleading eyes with her and then her face grew just as cold and hard as mine.**

"**You're going to speak with her **_**alone**_**?" He let out a small sigh and went to nuzzle her, but she pulled away. "No, you're really going to speak with her alone? I don't trust you two alone." Before he could answer her, I chimed in.**

"**Don't worry, Sarabi, I won't do what I haven't done before." I let the smirk sit on my face until she made eye contact with me again.**

"**That's exactly what I'm afraid of."**

"**If you don't trust your king, Sarabi, then maybe the two of you shouldn't be married. You could have backed out and no." She then advanced upon me until we were nose to nose.**

"**Well I didn't and you need to know where I stand. If he comes back to me later and seems off, you will have me to deal with. Understood?" I didn't appreciate her making threats at me, but I'll play along.**

"**But of course, Your **_**Highness**_**." A low growl passed through her, but she walked away, but not before eyeing her husband and reminding him of who she was. Maeva hadn't moved, for her nosey self wanted to know what was going to happen between the king and I.**

"**Mo-"**

"**Disappear." I told her without looking at her and she sucked her teeth and went away from us. **

"**What's on your mind, Anuba?" I decided not to milk this thing, but just cut right to the chase.**

"**Your son, was planning on leaving with Nala to prove to you that he was serious about not marrying my daughter." I watched his eyes grow big as melons and he opened his mouth, but then quickly shut it, at a loss for words. "Well, say something, Muffy." I said his name calmly and he heaved out a sigh.**

"**I-I don't know what to say. This is…why would he go through such lengths for one girl?" He looked to the sky and I looked at the ground, but I'd let him know what I was thinking.**

"**Wishing you had done the same with me?" I said quietly and when I looked up, he was staring at me with guilt written in his features.  
**

"**Anuba…"**

"**Do you miss me at all? I mean, really, at all?" By his silence and uneasy stance, I could tell that he wanted to say something, but wouldn't, for fear that I would exploit him on his true feelings. He didn't want anything getting back to Sarabi, but I would never do that to him. He was my first and didn't have a say in the matter to who was to marry. Another reason why this situation is so delicate.**

"**I miss our friendship." Our friendship? Our friendship?! I stepped closer to him and took a couple steps back.**

"_**Just **_**our friendship, Mufasa? Nothing else?"**

"**No."**

"**You're covering."**

"**No, I'm not."**

"**Muffy, you are and you know it! I know you all too well, remember?" Our eyes pierced one another's and neither of us said a word. He knew I was right. I used to be his best friend who he used to share all of his secrets and thoughts with. I knew him inside and out.**

"**Look, can we not talk about this? I've learned to love, Sarabi, and that's all that matters."**

"**Fine, we don't have to talk about **_**that**_**, but we will talk about your son marrying my daughter. You promised me!"**

"**I know what I promised! You don't need to remind me!"**

"**Evidently I do, because Simba sure is hell bent about not marrying her. You said you'd keep your word and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you do." He became angry when I threatened him and he took a step closer to me.**

"**Don't make idol threats, **_**Zamani**_**." Past!? As in his 'past'. "It'll only make things worse for you later." His words were seething and I didn't appreciate being tested like this.**

"**You know what I'm capable of, or did you forget your **_**first **_**cub?" He jerked his head back and I knew I had gotten to him. I hit him right where it hurts…his heart.**

"**And you wonder why I didn't fight for you!" He snapped all of a sudden and now my heart hurt even more. "Sarabi would never stoop that low to hurt or get back at me for whatever reason."**

"**Case in point, I am not, Sarabi. But seeing that she is female, she can be that petty."**

"**She wouldn't." I laughed,**

"**You males are so small minded…I feel bad for you. You honestly think that she doesn't have a twinge of vindictiveness in her body? Ha! Think again." At this, we both growled and dared one another to say another degrading word.**

"**When Simba marries Maeva, as I promised for my exchange for you, that is the only and last time I will do anything for you. I see why Simba doesn't want to marry her, she acts too much like you." I rolled my eyes at his attempt to make mad or sad, even if I was a little bit, I wouldn't let it show. "Does Zuberi still think he's the father?" I whipped my head back to him. How did he know everything? Now he has something on me, so now I have to keep my mouth shut, but if it comes down to it, I will blurt it to the world about his promise to me about Simba marry my daughter because I couldn't marry him.**

**Aniya P.O.V.**

**I don't know what had gotten into me yesterday when I took that swing at my uncle. I knew that the man was deluded and I knew what he could do and wouldn't hesitate. I don't know what he going to do to me or Aunt Asana, but I knew what it wasn't good. We both had stayed out of site that day and were scared to come out of this secluded den…the one where I'd soon give birth. I really wish Mheetu was here. He could help me through this so much. I know being pregnant drives your emotions up the wall and down again, but this is crazy.**

"**Asana? Aniya?" What was he doing here? My aunt and I eyed one another, but dared not to move am inch. "Aniya! Asana!" I saw my aunt take a step and I pulled her back.**

"**You don't know what he wants. He could want to hurt us."**

"**Abasi wouldn't send someone to do his dirty work. I need to see what Mansa wanted. She peeped her head out the side of the den and called out to him quietly.**

"**Mansa, we're over here." Quiet footsteps came closer and I grew more and more tense. I don't trust any male as of right now except my Mheetu and he is not here.**

"**How are the two of you doing?" The queen dropped her head and glanced over to me.**

"**We are doing is all I can say right now. Has Abasi said anything to you?" We watched Mansa shake his head and my heart and head dropped. What was he going to do to us?**

"**Look, I came because, I want to get you two out of here." I jerked my head back up with wide eyes and my aunt and I couldn't believe what he just said. I stood up and got closer to the duo.**

"**Y-you want to h-help us?"**

"**Yes I do." I grew defensive. He couldn't be doing this out of compassion.**

"**Why? What's in it for you?"**

"**Nothing is in it for him." Looking out the entrance, stood my uncle and my cousin. Great.**

"**Well, this just keeps getting better and better." Hasani said with a smirk on his face, some spots covered but leaves and ointment from my attack on him yesterday. I snickered.**

"**What's so funny, Aniya? You won't be laughing in a few minutes."**

"**And why is that?" My aunt asked and her king gave her cold stare.**

"**You shouldn't have anything to say to me or your son besides an 'I'm sorry' so letting him and I get beat up yesterday."**

"**It was between them and he kept messing with her." I hated to see my aunt so weak and to succumb to pleading. I know she's much stronger than this. I just know it.**

"**Tell them what you're going to do to her, Dad." Hasani and I never took our eyes off each other.**

"**Oh, right, um, Aniya?" I side glanced him and answered,**

"**Yes?"**

"**That cub of yours…"**

"**Yes?"**

"**It's not going to see the light of day." My heart stopped and everything around me came to a stop. Was he serious? He's really going to kill my cub? But how? Only way that would happen is if-NO! He wouldn't! He couldn't!**

"**Ahh, she gets it. One less threat to deal with."**

"**And as for you my queen…" My aunt dropped her eyes to the ground and we both knew what was coming.**

_**SMACK!**_

**She was sent only a couple feet away from me, but I still had protection on my side: Mansa.**

"**Was that really necessary, Abasi? She's your queen." My uncle looked appalled at his 'friend'.**

"**Really was it? That's funny coming from that guy that made an agreement with me just so he could have as much **_**fun **_**as he wanted." We all got his meaning and by that time, Asana had come back up to my other.**

"**Deal with him later, Dad. Right now, we need to get rid of my **_**wapenzi binamu**_**." Dearest Cousin is what he called me and I grew scared for my life, but not just mine, mine and my cubs. I looked from my aunt to Mheetu's father and then their eyes met and they seemed to be passing words between for them, for in the next second, my uncle and cousin were on the ground and in a fight with Asana and Mansa.**

"**Go, Aniya! Run!"**

"**Don't come back! Don't worry about anything!" I stood there frozen for a minute while my eyes darted back and forth between the two fights of all four lions. What do I do? Where do I go? Next thing, an arm pulled me out of the den and it began running in a direction I have never gone before. Once I looked up, I saw that it was my father.**

"**Daddy!?"**

"**You're going to the Pridelands." He said calmly, but it was rushed, but then it dawned on me, he, my aunt, and Mansa must have planned this yesterday after my onslaught with my family.**

"**How far will you take me?!" We were nearing the border and I had a strong feeling that our time together was going to be short.**

"**Just to the border, Mtoto Msichana." Baby Girl. I suddenly felt so small that I never wanted to leave his presence.**

**Finally at the border, we stopped and he took me in his arms and I knew neither of us wanted to let go.**

"**Can't you come with me?"**

"**Mchumba, I'd love to, but I can't." His words were like death to my ears and I hung my head and tears began to fall. "Please don't cry, love. I'll see you soon, but for now," He out his large paw under my chin and brought my face to meet his, "You find Mheetu and his family and deliver this cub with success." Tears fell freely now and I could barely contain myself. I'm now the one to leave and head to the Pridelands to my find my boyfriend and his family. I guess that is something to look forward to. I took deep breaths to try and calm myself and it was slowly working.**

"**Ok, Baba. Just promise me you'll come get me or visit me when you can."**

"**I promise, my love." I hugged my father tight again and then started my journey to the Pridelands. Kings watch over me.**

_**Author Note: Whew…ok, so it wasn't exactly the weekend but it was the day after and I still think it's better than what I usually do lol update 10 years later lmao.**_

_**So, we found out a LOT about Anuba here, DOES THIS MAKE YOU GUYS SEE HER MORE CLEARLY NOW AND MUFASA?!**_

_**Will Simba and Nala still leave?**_

_**Who was surprised at Mansa for helping out Asana and Aniya?**_

**Question for this chapter: WHAT IS YOUR HASHTAG? LOL**

**~Nala-Nay~**

**P.S. There is a reviewer here, who will be starting up a story of their own soon and it's called: "****Simba's Silver Twin****" and it's by ****TRON****! It's pretty good read of what I've read so far, so I hope you guys will check it out when it gets posted!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CIAO IL MIO AMICI! What language be that ****? One of my faves!**

**Jonny2b: ****I really don't know what I'm going to have them do lol, I'm just kind of going with the flow.**

**ILoveTama: ****Lol I'm so sorry for that. I will clear up the Mufasa/Anuba/Sarabi thing here in this chapter lol I confused the lot of you…totally wasn't my intention. Aww, I almost cried myself. Most daughters have that devoted love from their fathers…I know I do, even if we do argue sometimes lol. We will also find out what happened to Asana and Mansa as well.**

**IHeartNinjaAgo2010: **** I'm glad you are loving the story! Hashtag is just like…something that represents you and it can be more than one thing. Like mine have been….#NalaandSimba…#LionKing….just things like that ****. So yours can be #IHeartNinjaAgo2010**

**Tron0602: ****Ha ha! Very good! I haven't decided about Mheetu and Aniya's cub yet, maybe if I do a part two or if I just make this a story in itself will it be revealed. Lol aw come on…it's always one that no one would expect. Ya know, I really didn't think about Mansa doing that for his unborn grandchild, but I guess you could think that way as well. Lmao! A woman scorned…you have NO idea lol. Is that what you picked up about Scar? Hmm…All I can say about Hasani, is that he has: Mheetu, Tojo, AND Simba to deal with.**

**BlackCat:**** I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out for your birthday my dear, but I do hope that you had a GREAT A BIRTHDAY AND HAPPY BELATED FROM ME ;)! What did you get to do? On my 16****th**** chapter, I'll dedicate it to you, but in return, all you have to do is review! Lol oh gosh no, Maeva and Simba are no where near related ****.**

**Koaster777: ****I'm not sure if Nala and Simba will be able to go, now that all the important people, er, lions know about it lol. More of Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, Cy, Mansa, Scar, and Anuba's past will be explained throughout the chapters coming up. Mheetu is going to pass out lol. He's a young daddy lol..awws.**

**22TeamPlayer: ****Lmao! You're first line killed me dude! I will explain the 'first cub' thing here in this chapter to bring some clarity to you guys lol. Zira…I need to bring her out some more as well...I feel like I've neglected her a bit. Aniya is strong ****, we will see what goes on with her and as far as Mansa and Asana…oy is all I can…stay tuned.**

**SimbaAndNala: ****Lol Simba and Nala will not go down without a fight! You can count on it!**

**Shadowx0: ****Wooooooow! And you called me OLD! I'm sorry, I don't speak grandma! Simba may just have to find another way of making dear ol daddy see his way of thinking. Sarafina and Sarabi are smart…that's why neither of them said anything when the indication was implied. Tama is a true bitch ****! Mansa may be lost, yes, but we will see what happens to him and Asana and not to mention the other family members. Lol Mheetu is going to have a hard time breathing. Oh gosh, Zira as a fan girl? OMG SCAR! AHH! MARRY ME! The Creep Team lmao, nice. Sarabi is another bitch, but she's considered the 'classy' bitch lol. If we think about what Mufasa told his son, Simba could easily turn that around on him if you catch my drift. **

**Reish95: ****Lol do you like Mansa now lol? More secrets to be told!**

**SnowyLeopardess: ****Oh my ****! What a hashtag! Lol I'm glad you are enjoying the story! Just bare with me with the updating!**

**QueenLionesses: ****I know I know…I'm bad at keeping promises ****. Tama doesn't care anymore lol she just beats everyone up now lol. Mheetu may want to kill someone else now if you get my meaning. Scar is just an all around creeper lol right along with Zira lol. Mufasa doesn't see that his situation like his son's, but Simba can turn this back around on him. I so almost did myself! I miss my dad lol. Mansa and Asana…we will find out here.**

**Machungwa63: ****I hope I didn't confuse you too bad Mach lol. It will all work out here…eventually lol. Yes sir, I do know how much you love the mother/daughter duo ****. I can't really follow Twitter lol…I mean, to me, I can do that on facebook lol. No fav dinosaur? Oh come on! I know you have a least one…two..a top 5! Lol You are the first to say that you don't see that plan working anymore. That's my job as an author for you guys not to figure things out until I let you lol. I'm glad you are liking that story and are sticking with me! I'm going to review on Siku Choka for you as well! I've read, just didn't have the time to review!**

**Ukweli: ****Welcome to the story my dear! How did you like Does It Ever End? Thank you for the compliments ****! Simba and Nala are definitely my favorite couple along with Mufasa and Sarabi…power couples the four of them are. Aww, you're like the only one who feels for her and sees why she is the way she is lol I will say this..she does have some good left her and it'll come out later! **

**Aaron: ****Lol are you yelling at me my dear? I want to update more lol, but school and work? Oy, I barely have time for myself -_-.**

** 97: ****Got ya hooked did I ;)? Oh no, I hope you didn't cry lol..but if it's any consolation to you, I almost did.**

**Kanoni122: ****I will say that Nala and Simba will end up together most definitely! I could never split them up ****! We all have that one person we just can't stand huh lol?**

**Alieu5569: ****Thank you so much ****! Mufasa is not going to have much of a choice now will he? Lol.**

**Alright guys, this chapter is kinda long, but I'm sure you guys won't mind, will ya? Naw I don't think so ;). **

**We left off with Aniya leaving with Mansa and Aniya helping her escape along with her father, Anuba and Mufasa, Scar and Anuba, Nala and Simba telling their friends they're leaving, but will they? Sarabi, we saw a BADASS side to her ****, and Tama doesn't take bs from anybody.**

**LET'S GET TO IT!**

**Chapter 12: In Darkest Moments, Where Is The Light?**

**Tama P.O.V.**

******"Stupid bitch! That trick made me sprain my ankle!" **

"**So she made you attack her?" I glared over at a smiling Chumvi.**

"**Yes, she did. She knows better than to call me what she did."**

"**Is it really that hard to just walk away? You're better than this, Tama." I rolled my brown eyes away from Kula. Yes she made a valid point, but I wouldn't let her know. They all know how I am and that I don't take crap from anybody. Not now, not ever.**

"**You still whooped her ass though." A smile came to my face and I turned to Malka who was smiling even brighter than me.**

"**Thank you."**

"**So like we were saying before, you two can't leave. There's too much going on." Mheetu's words were final and Nala and Simba looked to one another, wishing the other would speak. I liked the plan, but then again it was flawed. Mufasa would find some way to punish his son and then it'd be a never ending parade of stupid.**

"**It would only be for a couple of days, just to make my dad think I'm gone."**

"**Ok, well let me put it to you this way," Nala's brother stood up and faced Simba and he himself stood up, "You aren't taking my little sister **_**anywhere**_**." And now, the two were in a stare off and no one said anything. Each of them careful the girl, but both in totally different aspects, but yet the same.**

"**What? You think I'll hurt her?"**

"**It's not that, and I know you won't because I'd kill you if you did." The golden prince rolled his scarlet eyes, but landed them back on the antagonist, "And my point is, I'm not letting her around **_**any **_**male, alone, to where I can't see her."**

"**Mheetu and I can take care of myself!" Nala stood tall beside Simba, letting us all know where her place her was. **

"**Sesi, don't be stupid. All that crap with Hasani and you're really going to just trust him?"**

"**Were you or were you not o.k. with him before? He's shown nothing but kindness since I've been here. What don't you see?"**

"**If he like it then he should put a ring on it…"I don't know if my mpenzi was trying to be quiet, but either way, he failed and all of us died.**

"**Malka!" Kula shouted in an exasperated laughed.**

"**What!?" Malka yelled back smiling and also trying to catch his breath.**

"**Shut the hell up that's what!" I think we were all thankful though that he was able to lighten the mood because no telling where things would gone with these two inflamed egos.**

"**I'm sorry, Simba. Yes, you've been great to my sister, but I'm still her older brother and I'll always be protective of her.**

"**I know, I know. You're just going to have to see. She's mine." Simba gave off his famous smirk and the brother gave him a challenging look, but added a smile. The three of them took their seats and Simba nuzzled Nala sweetly on her cheek.**

"**SIMBA!" Well that moment lasted. We all looked to the prince and he was caught off guard just as much as we were at the sound from his father's booming voice, but in time, Simba rolled his eyes.**

"**What. Do. You. Want?"**

"**We need to talk…NOW." Nala and Simba's backs were both to him and if it was possible, he would have bore two eye holes in the back of Nala's head. Mheetu obviously got a whiff of this and stood up.**

"**Um, you don't have to look at my sister like that. This is mostly his fault." The king's eyes glanced sideways at the almost adult youth and glared, but strongly enough, the 'boy' was unfazed and starred right back. "I'm not afraid of you. I told your son before that I will always stick up for her even against you." Mufasa ignored the challenge words and spoke back to his son and we all kept quiet.**

"**Let's go." We watched as Simba put on his defiant face and kept his butt on the ground. The guy wasn't going anywhere.**

"**Nope. I think I'll stay right here, because quite frankly, Dad, I don't feel like getting into another screaming match with you. I'm done." Our rainbow of eyes bounced back and forth between the father and son and neither of them said a word. Simba has always been one to keep his word about anything he says or does.**

"**Leave. Him. Alone." Oh snap! Sarabi! We glanced in her direction and she looked P.I.S.S.E.D.**

"**Sarab-"**

"**Leave him alone I said." Her words were simple, but they carried deep meaning. I think in reality's sake, we're more afraid of Sarabi than Mufasa. The king looked at his queen with a mixture of emotions and I caught hold of this quickly. One, he was trying to fill her out to see if she knew what was going on, and two, he did not like being challenged, but I think it was more the former than latter.**

"**W-"**

"**So there's a promise you made to someone and **_**our **_**son has to make up for it?!" Say what!? The prince now stood up and whipped around to face his parents, mainly his father, while Nala got up and moved more towards us to give the family some space.**

"**What is she talking about?" Simba's words were seething and held so much determination to know the truth. However, Mufasa just starred at his queen as if to ask 'how do you know?'.**

"**Do you think your father would be happy with you right now? Because you couldn't marry her, so you force our son to her daughter?" WH-**

"**WHAT!?"**

"**Simb-"**

"**THAT'S WHY YOU'RE SO HELL BENT ON ME MARRYING HER!? BECAUSE YOU OWE HER MOTHER!?"**

"**This is some sick shit…" Malka whispered to the group and we tried our best not to laugh because this is no laughing matter, but leave it up to Malka to change all that. **

"**Dude!" Our eyes landed on an infuriated Simba and we all quickly straightened up. As long as I've known the royal family, I've never known any of them to be this way, especially Mufasa. He is just dead ass wrong for all of this. **

"**So let me guess, after you two talked you remembered all the 'good' times you had right?" Sarabi's voice was low and it was swarmed in venom. Her eyes were saying a lot more than what she spoke. **

"**We need to talk in private." The king tried to whisper, but his son wasn't having it.**

"**No! It seems like you guys have been talking in private enough! What else don't I know?" **

"**Guys," Tojo's voice seeped into our ears and we glanced his way, "We should let them talk." Reluctantly, and I mean **_**very **_**reluctantly, we dragged ourselves away from 'The Family Royal', but I myself, am a nosey lioness and I just stayed in a spot where I couldn't be seen, but heard.**

"**What else. Don't. I. Know." The demand was a statement.**

"**After everything that lioness did to us, you still want to keep this promise to her? After **_**everything! **_**She did to us?!"**

"**Will someone please tell me what she did or what else is going on?" I peeked my head around the corner and saw that Sarabi and Simba's tails both were low and switching slowly back and forth. That right there is a true sign of an agitated lion. **

"**You want to tell him or should I? Because if I do, I'll make you look like bigger punda than you are now." Mufasa growled at his queen for calling him a jackass and even with her being as pissed as she is, she said that with dignity.**

"**What did she do, Dad?" The king turned to his son and his face was written in shame and sorrow. What in the world…**

"**She um…"I could tell he was having a hard time saying what he needed to say.**

"**Kuetima, Mufasa!" Spit it out is what she said and he caved.**

"**She killed our first cub."**

**NO!**

**Simba P.O.V.**

**I can't belie-did he really just say that!? Anuba killed my parent's first cub and he's still keeping a promise to her!?**

"**You can't be serious…" I glared at my father and started to back away from him. I was fuming! I saw him in a new light right now and one I wasn't too fond of. This was not the lion that taught me right from wrong and told me to never tell li-, "The one who has always told me to never tell lies, you kept this from me and kept that secret from, Mom."**

"**It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. It-" His voice was full guilt and pain, but I didn't care. He deserved it. He deserved everything he was feeling right now and I would just **_**love **_**to add onto it. I wanted him to hurt as much as Mom and I were.**

"**This whole time. This whole damn time you kept this from me. I have to make up for your loss? How in the hell is that fair?"**

"**I am still your father!"**

"**You're a dictator! Last time I checked, you were against that! But you'd force me as hard as you could to be with someone I don't like! How dare you! And after her mother killed my sibling!? Yo-"**

"**That's enough." My mother put her paw gently on mine and I looked at her who's eyes matched my own: tears. Her breathing as well as my own was starting to pick up speed and I could tell she was trying her best to keep calm.**

"**I didn't- none of this was supposed to happen."**

"**And some things should never fu-"**

"**Stop!" My breathing was more rapid than ever and I could barely contain the hatred and anger I held for my father now. I can't ever look at him the same. He was no longer my role model or the lion I looked up to. He was a liar, a cheater…maybe, and a dictator. He was everything he didn't want me to be and now I see why. He hated himself now for it all, but like I said before, he deserves to feel everything.**

"**Mom, is nothing but good to you and you kept this from her and are still doing dirt,"**

"**Simba..."**

"**You know what? Keep your throne, but I don't want it! Give it to Maeva or better yet, give it to Uncle Scar. I'm sure he'd appreciate it more than me. I don't want anything from you!" **

"**It's your birthright, Simba!"**

"**No! It's my dead sibling's birthright!" When I shouted my last statement, I saw my father's eyes grow wide, but I heard Mom gasp with sorrow and I had realized that it hit her as well and probably more than I wanted it to hurt my father. I took my mother in my arms and she stayed there for a minute and buried her head in my mane, but then pushed gently away from me and left my father and I alone.**

"**Well I hope you're happy."**

"**Me!? This is your fault! And I don't know how she is ever going to forgive you! I sure as hell don't know if I will." I walked away in a huff, making pawprints in the mud as the rain began to fall. I've heard that when the rain falls, the kings and queens of the past are crying, were they crying now? I don't know where I'm headed and as of right now, I really don't care. I want to be around someone, but I really don't know who. Either Tojo or Nala. Not saying that my other friends don't have sound advice, but somehow those two would know just what to say. I didn't care that it was raining, it was refreshing to me in some way and somehow sent to cool me down emotionally and physically. I finally found a place where I decided to rest my feet and my mind and looked around **_**my **_**kingdom. I felt so out of place. This didn't belong to me. What a mess this all is. I lost a sibling to this deranged lioness, I'm betrothed to her even more horrible daughter because my father couldn't marry her mother, and my uncle wants the throne. I've known that and it was confirmed that one day all three of us were in the den. I'm not that naive, I know he's wanted it. I just may give it him.**

"**You ok, man?" Now, he is not one I was expecting to see. I turned around slowly to face Nala's cream colored brother, Mheetu.**

"**I'm dealing."I said quietly and he came and sat beside me and I half wondered what he really wanted. I mean, he was an ok guy, just over protective of his sister, but that's to be expected. We were silent for a good while, just taking in the land and gathering our thoughts.**

"**I know how hard this is to come by." I looked at him out the side of my eye. How could he possibly know? He must have saw me for he let out a soft chuckle and faced me. "My father…" Ah, now I get it. Yes maybe he did. He and Nala's father had another life and lied to them and their mother as well, hence why they're back here. I guess Mheetu and I did have more in common than I thought.**

"**How…how do I…how do I get past this? He ruined everything!" I wasn't yelling, but just irritated by it all.**

"**You be the lion your father never was and prove him wrong." My Dad believing in me wasn't ever a problem, it was him lying.**

"**How do I get over him lying to us, my mother and I? That, that right there is hard to let go of." I saw him nod his head in agreeing.**

"**That part is on you. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, because I myself am still trying to forgive my dad. But to be the 'bigger guy', show him it doesn't bother you and do what you think is right. I personally, wouldn't give the throne to anyone. That throne is yours an-"**

"**The throne doesn't belong to me. It belongs to my passed sibling."**

"**Then do it in honor of them." I heard him and I understood fully of what he meant, but in the back of mind, it was telling me that it would still be in honor of my father because that's all I've known. I've always done things to please him and now I find all this out. I blew a deep breath out my mouth, but said nothing. "I know it's something that'll take time and I'm not saying make a decision now, just think on it. Clear your head. I know it's still taking me some time and we found out over a year ago. Dad played all this out perfectly, he really did…" I watched the almost adult look out into the distance, his eye brows were furred and he had a very serious look on his face. I could only imagine what he was thinking. "He had us all fooled and Nala and I hated that Mom got it on the worse end. Nothing but faithful to him and he did all that to her." He faced me now, "My father and I are distant, Simba. I can't say that I'm happy about it because I do miss him, but I'm too proud and stubborn to let him know. You're father, he's a good lion, he's just…lost. I'm guessing Anuba was his best friend and his father had already betrothed him to your mother and he felt like he still owed her that much like, 'well if I can't marry you, then my son can marry your daughter'." I got what he was saying, but I really didn't want to hear it. Nobody should ever be forced to do something they don't want to do. "And running away from everything is not the answer."**

"**That I know. I just want to get away for a while. Live free for a minute."**

"**I know that myself." He laughed a little, eyes still ahead. "The way I got away was, I pretended that he wasn't there. I acted like I didn't see him or hear him." I started to think on how that would be like and it started to sound like an ok idea, but then he added, "But in the meantime, I pushed my sister and my mother away as well because I didn't know how to talk to them about anything. My thoughts and everything I was feeling, I mostly kept to myself and only told Aniya what I wanted her hear, but knowing Aniya," he paused and a smile etched across his face, "She'd figure me out and make me tell her what I was really thinking or feeling." I smiled as well and I thought of Nala. She herself was one of a kind.**

"**She's something else huh?" **

"**You have no idea and funny thing is, she and Nala are a lot alike."**

"**Oh no," I said while chuckling a little, "They ever gang up on you."**

"**They did a few times, but like I said, I distanced myself from my family and now I'm trying to make up for it." I nodded my head in understanding, "Aniya was the only and best thing that came from that pride and it's a damn shame that her uncle is the freaking king." My eyes widened a little and he met my eyes, "Oh yea, how you like that little detail?" I gave him a sly smirk and nodded my head. "I just hope she's ok. I hate not being around her. It feels so weird." I didn't know exactly how he felt, but I had a small percentage of an inkling of what he meant.**

"**Life is a trip." I said nonchalantly.**

"**Like you wouldn't believe." I sighed out loud again and it caused the older adolescent to look at me.**

"**Things will work out, Simba. It may seem cloudy now, but always remember, 'ni wakati wa muda mfupi yetu yenye giza kwamba tunapaswa kuelekeza kuona mwanga'**_**." It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light**_**. Hmm, and that has more than one meaning and it accounts for more than one of us. Mheetu is wise for age and I see where his sister gets it from.**

"**Thanks, Mheetu. I'll keep that in mind."**

"**No problem." We grew silent for a moment longer and then, "We should probably head inside." He stood up on all fours and started to turn to leave.**

"**I think I'll stay out here a little longer." He stopped and half way turned to me.**

"**Let me throw another quote at you," I raised my black eyebrow at him and he continued, " 'kutembea na Rafiki katika giza ni bora kliko kutembea peke yake katika mwanga'." Now I laughed out loud and eyed the lion incredulously and stood to take my leave with him. **

_**It's better to walk in the dark with a friend than alone in the light. **_**That itself had more than one meaning to it.**

"**How did you become so wise?"**

"**Eh, my mom and grandmother."**

"**Ah…"**

"**Besides, I'll even let you sleep beside my sister if it'll help you any." I stopped in my tracks and looked him dead in his eye. He couldn't be serious. When he saw my face, he added, "I mean, I'll be on the other side of course, but…" I nodded my head with a smile on my face.**

"**It's a start, it's a start." We started our journey again back home and a funny yet, challenging thought popped in my head, "Don't think you'll be there when we go on our honeymoon."**

"**Now see, now you can't sleep by her." We shared a laugh and I somehow felt closer to Mheetu now than I ever had or even thought I would.**

"**How did you know all this went on? I thought you guys left."**

"**Simba, let me tell you something else," Oh boy, how many things is this guy going to tell me tonight? "Una baadhi ya marafiki punda nosy." Ha ha! Yes, now that I know for a fact!**

**Asana P.O.V.(the next day)**

_**POW!**_

"**Where did she go!?" I was used to being beaten, but to see someone else taking one from my husband was another thing. Since I wouldn't speak, he took his frustration out on Mansa, hitting my heart to see someone else in pain. Mansa was strong though and he wasn't letting up and I wondered which one of them would crack first. He had beaten up Mansa since Aniya left and that yesterday right after morning, but before afternoon.**

"**I'm not…telling you…anything." Mansa said his sentence in between breaths. I watched Abasi with a heavy heart. The lion had various cuts and bruises and looked as if he was on the road to a slow death. What had happened to him after we met? He was never like this. I met him when I when I was 3 and he was the sweetest lion one would ever meet. But the day after we got married, he changed. I had been warned, but I had paid it no mind. I was blinded by a false love and it stuck with me. Me, hoping he'd change back to the guy I first fell in love with. **

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Of all the days for me go hunting, and from a far distance from home, I sprained my paw and I can barely walk on it. I'm too far from my pride to call for help, which means I'm more than 5 miles from home. What am I going to do? The clouds are rolling in I fear it will rain here in a few minutes.**_

"_**Are you alright?" As I looked up, I saw a lion with green eyes, tanned colored fur and a brown mane starring down at me smiling. My heart skipped a couple of beats and I smiled shyly. **_

"_**I-I'm ok. I just, um, I uh, I sprained my paw while hun-hunting." He made an 'oh' face and sat down beside me.**_

"_**Which one is it?" I picked up my right paw and gently tried to lay it back down, but he calmly grabbed it and by the feel of his tough, I blushed and my heart beat went crazy. All I could do was stare at him as he exaimined my pa-**_

"_**Ouch!" I snatched my paw back as a hissing sound came out of my mouth and I closed my eyes.**_

"_**I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" I opened my eyes and my honey orbs combined with his. **_

"_**I'm alright, it was just one of those sharp pains." I said as brave as I could and his smile came back.**_

"_**I still apologize." I looked down bashfully, "Listen, why don't I take you back to my pride and have my shaman take a look at it." I was really hesitant about going anywhere with any male just because of what I know they're capable of.**_

"_**Um, no, no that's ok. I'm just going to try to get back to my pride a-"**_

"_**Come on, I promise nothing will happen to you. Plus it's almost sundown and only the kings know what can happen to you in the dark of the night with you being a lone female." He wasn't rude or anything and he was making more sense than I was at the moment. For some reason, I wanted to get to know this guy and see just what he really was about. But then again, he was a lone male and I was a lone fem-**_

"_**Hey, Abasi!" Our eyes landed in the direction of the caller and a lioness came into view. She was beautiful! Green eyes like his and a light colored coat.**_

"_**Hey, Mom!" She walked closer to us and I grew very silent. She looked and acted like a queen and I just met her.**_

"_**Who do we have here?" Her eyes met mine and I smiled smally, not giving her a chance to think I would ever challenge her.**_

"_**She's uh, wow," He looked at me and we both kind of grinned at one another because we did forget to tell one another our names.**_

"_**I'm Asana." Abasi, now that I know his name, raised his eye brows at me as If he was transfixed by my name. I saw his eyes flicker something nice and I felt warm inside.**_

"_**It's nice to meet you Asana, I'm Abasi's mother, Safi." Clean and she was that indeed. Her coat was perfectly well kempt and it made me a little embarrassed about myself.**_

"_**She sprained her paw while hunting and I was going to bring her back to the pride to see Uchawi."**_

"_**Ah I see. Well, I'll go and let her know you're on the way and in the meantime, you being sweet Asana here carefully."**_

"_**Will do, Mom." We watched her go and I felt even more obligated to go with him and going home was the farthest thing from my mind. He turned back to me, "Ready to go?" I nodded my head a little too eager for my liking, but slowly got up and nearly almost hit the ground.**_

"_**It's really hard to walk. Would it be too much if she came here?" He chuckled softly and went to put his arm under my own, held that same arm down with one of his and flung the rest of my body to where I landed directly on his back. I was shocked as to how he maneuvered that. "Like I said, I don't want you out here by yourself." After that, to took off in a trot to head to the old shaman's home.**_

_**After she wrapped up my paw good and tight, I was able to walk on it at least, but she told me not to go too far, which meant I'd be here for a few days, which in case I really didn't mind.**_

"_**Come, you can sleep here beside me." He led me to a nice size tree with a hollow inside and we crept in. It was just big enough for the two of us and his was filled in the space. **_

"_**So, Asana?"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**How old are you?"**_

"_**I uh, I just turned 3. How old are you?"**_

"_**Four. Just turned." He had winked at me at the last word and I smiled goofily and turned away. I kept my distance though from him, just in case he wanted his space and I was not going to invade his space more than what I already have. I heard him laugh, "Get comfortable, Dhahabu." **_

"_**Dhahabu?"**_

"_**Yes." He smiled, "Your eyes." Oh now I get it. Gold. Honey colored like my eyes. I rolled them playfully and decided to show another side of myself.**_

"_**Thanks, Nyasi." He quirked a brow and I giggled a little, "Grass. You know, for your eyes." After got what I said, we shared a laugh and a little later fell asleep and when I woke up, his arms were around me and my head ended up resting in his mane. Was he mine?**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

**He was mine and then later he was everyone else's after we got married or it could have been before that. I loved Abasi and in some weird way I still do. I know I'm not the same lioness the pride met and I know he isn't either. He's a monster now and for the life of me I can't put my paw on it why he changed so.**

"**Abasi please stop!" He whipped around to me, but as he did, his paw connected with my jaw and it made me turn my head away from him.**

"**You know how to make this stop! How dare you go against me! I am your husband! You obey me!" At his words, I grew furious and jerked my head towards him and he seemed to be taken aback by my sudden hostility.**

"**Obey you? Obey you!? Husband!? You haven't been my husband since we were married! Do you think your mother would be happy with you right now!?" His eyes grew and he in turn grew silent. I knew it was a horrible thing to bring up, but, I really had no choice. I had tried pleading with him before when he had turned violent towards me and other members in this pride, but I had had it! I was no longer going to sit by and do nothing. "She'd be so disappointed in you right now! Especially in this drastic change you made! And you say how dare I? How dare you! You've disgraced her! She's probably rolling around in her grave at the humility you've caused he-"**

"**That's enough!"**

"**No! I'm just getting started! I've tried Abasi, I really have to try to be there for you and be everything you wanted me to be. I left my home for you and you treat me like this!? I'm leaving!" I started to go, but I felt a grip in my arm and I turned to the source.**

"**No, you can't leave." His eyes were pleading and I grew suspicious of him on what his thoughts really were. Abasi had always been about himself and who he could use to gain control. Unfortunately, Mansa had been a piece of his game as well.**

"**Are you going to stop me?" I challenged getting in his face and baring my teeth at him. Strangely enough though, he kept calm and kept his pleading eyes on mine. Was I his one weakness? Had I ever been before? **

"**I'm asking you." I tried to read him, but as always he was a master at disguises. Somehow I knew that he wasn't being truthful and I wasn't going to fall for it.**

"**No." I said simply and I saw a twitch in his eyes, like something went off.**

"**No?"**

"**No."**

"**You leave him alone and maybe I will."**

"**Where is Aniya headed?"**

"**Where do you think, Abasi? This isn't rocket science! Think would you! You know what?" I started to laugh an angry laugh for only those who understand where I'm coming from, "I think you know exactly where she is, but you get a pleasure out of showing everyone how strong and superior you are to them." I shook my head at him and he kept his mouth closed. "Your mother would be ashamed-"**

"**Stop bringing her up!"**

"**Why! Because you know I'm right!? You know I will always speak the truth, even if it is against you!" He raised his paw and I raised mine right along with his.**

"**Mom, don't do it! He'll kill you!"**

"**No he won't because he would have done it already." I answered my son who for whatever reason, feared for my life all of a sudden. "It's funny and sad that I just now realized that this was all a game to you. You reeled me in like a fish and then disposed of me whenever you wanted."**

"**So what are you going to do, now that you know?" His words were seething and challenging and I raised an eyebrow,**

"**You don't even want to know."**

**Sarabi P.O.V.**

"**Shh, I know it's hard, Sarabi, I know. I don't think Simba meant to hurt you as bad as he wanted to Mufasa."**

"**I-I know," I answered her with sobs, "It's just the memory of it all. She drowned my cub in that waterhole and I can't even step foot over there because I picture it all!" I heard my best friend growl and in tune one erupted from my throat even though I was crying. It was like Anuba wouldn't stop until she got everything she wanted and Mufasa was willing to help her?**

"**I still can't believe he agreed to that. Like, why?" **

"**I really don't see how he owes her. I mean, was he that torn up about not being able to be with her that he betrothed our son to her daughter? Zuberi isn't even her father!" I felt my friend go rigid and I looked up at her, "What?"**

"**He's not!?" I shook my head.**

"**Of course not. Look at Maeva and look Zuberi. He was just a pawn. Anuba was pregnant before she married Zu, but it was so close, he thinks it's his. He thinks Maeva came early." I hated remembering everything that had happened in my past that was bad and how everything is coming to light. Simba is mine and Mufasa's cub, but Tanabi, he was three and half months and I screwed up by letting Mufasa watch him and then he asked Anuba to watch him while he went to solve a kingdom matter. She took him to the waterhole and forcibly drowned him. I'll never forgive her for that. I know that's totally out of character for me, but she **_**killed **_**my cub. My innocent first little cub. Incapable of defending himself against a full grown lioness. That was low, even for her, taking an innocent cub's life. She's lucky I have morals and values to uphold because if I didn't, she would have been dead.**

"**She is one messy lioness. Everything is going to catch up to her. Just wait and see."**

"**She's still inflicting pain on my family! I'm tired of it! I know part of it is Mufasa's fault, but…" I let out a huge roar and it made the lioness beside me jump. "I'm sorry, Fina. I want her gone." **

"**I know you, Sara, I know." I tried to calm down my breathing, but when a scent hit my nose and I grew shaky. Shaky from rage and pain. "You really should not be here!" Thank the kings my best friend is here, because if she wasn't, I probably would have killed her.**

"**Oh calm down Sarafina. I'm just passing through."**

"**Mmm, you **_**pass through **_**a lot." I kept my eyes away from Anuba, for I didn't want her to see me upset for she'd just use it against me later. **

"**Ya know, I'm getting real sick of you taking stabs at me Sarafina!"**

"**And what are you going to do about it!?" Sarafina stood to her fullest and I heard the opposing lioness grow closer to us and I started to take deep breaths. If she gets any closer, I'll attack her. I don't care if I'm a queen or not, I'm still a mother and still a lion. **

"**You don't want to know what I'd **_**like **_**to do to you!" I finally turned around to face the verbal battle, my face completely in poker and I starred Anuba down. "What?!"**

"**Leave."**

"**I'm actually good where I am, Sarabi, thank you." I didn't care for her attitude and I lost it.**

"**I said," in one swift move, my paw with claws collided with her face and she fell back a couple of steps, "LEAVE!" She roared out in pain and was about to go after me, but Sarafina stepped in front of me and she stopped immediately in her tracks. **

"**You really don't want to go there." My friend said lowly. I examined Anuba's face and I saw the damage that I did. Four claw marks went from her left eye to the right side of her face. Did I feel bad? No, not really. The two sized each other up.**

"**You're lucky your friend is here or unless you and I would have it out."**

"**You touch my wife and you and I will have it out." Mufasa. I really didn't want to see him.**

"**After everything I've done for you, you'd fight me?"**

"**Ye-"**

"**Everything you've done for us!?"**

"**I believe I said **_**him**_**."**

"**We are one. You can't separate us."**

"**No matter how many times you say that, Sarabi, you two will always be separated, especially if there's secrets he hasn't told you!" I opened my mouth to say something, but her words hit me. What else was he keeping from me? I eyed him.**

"**Leave, Anuba."**

"**And Sarafina as well."**

"**Did he ask me to leave yet?!" The creamy colored lioness stepped up to her opponent and she backed down. "Leave before I make you." Anuba glared at my friend and slowly slunk away.**

"**I don't want to see you."**

"**You weren't in the den last night."**

" **I don't want to talk to you."**

"**I'll let the two of you talk." I turned to her and gave her a look as if to say 'don't leave me with him', but she ignored me and gave me a look back that said 'you two need to talk'. I rolled my eyes as she calmly walked away.**

"**Sarabi…"**

"**I really need you to leave me alone, Mufasa. I don't want to see you and I don't want to talk to you and if you don't I'll turn you into your brother." My meaning was, I'd give him scars on his eyes like Scar and how I just did Anuba.**

"**Do whatever you want to me because I'm not going anywhere. I was worried about you last night. You could have at least told me where you were." Oh now he's worried about me. I really want nothing to do with him right now. I'm not saying not ever, but not now. He sighed, "Do you at least want to know what she meant just now?" I shook my head in a laughing matter.**

"**If it's going to add to the pain that I feel right now, I really don't want to."**

"**The reason I betrothed Simba to Maeva was because Scar was going to get rid of Simba and she caught him." I paused. What?**

"**Are. You. Kidding. Me."I faced him and the guilt that was there yesterday was still here today.**

"**No, I'm not." So this is why we owed her. She took one cub's life, but saved the other.**

"**So I guess that just makes things right now, correct?"**

"**No, no I'm not saying that because it definitely doesn't."**

"**Mufasa…" I shook my head again, trying my best to clear it, but nothing was working. All kinds of questions and thoughts swam through my head and it seemed as if I would never come up for air. "What happened to you? Is our whole marriage based off of a lie? I mean, what is this?"**

"**No, Sarabi of course not. You heard what I told her yesterday."**

"**I know, but, you heard what she said about our first cub. She killed it Mufasa! I know it! Why didn't that click? She played that innocent part to you so well, that you believed it. I never believed her! She killed Tanabi on purpose. So since she saved Simba, we're suppose to just forgive her and keep your word? As far as I'm concerned, that word is null and in void because **_**I **_**did not agree to it. I will be damned if I let my **_**only **_**son be tortured by the she wolfs daughter. I won't have it. He's willing to give up his throne, Mufasa, his throne because you're so dead set on paying back Anuba." Tears were rolling down my face by now, but he knew not to touch me at all. I'd break his arm or whatever if he did.**

"**I hear you, Sarabi, I do." He breathed out a sigh and looked towards the sky, my guess is to get answers from the great kings. "I'm not going to force Simba into marrying Maeva. He can choose for himself who he wants to be with." His words were calm, but my eyebrows increased. Where was he getting at?**

"**Do you? Do you really hear me?" His scarlet eyes met mine and I knew in an instant that he was being sincere. Why this sudden quick change of heart.**

"**This is my mess up and I plan on fixing it."**

"**How?" I challenged.**

"**Well one, by telling Simba that I'm backing off. I want him to have the throne and if that means breaking my word, then so be it."**

"**Mufasa, I know how much you care about keeping your word, I do, but this was something you should have let go a long time ago." He closed his eyes and nodded his massive head agreeing with me.**

"**And second," His eyes opened and they landed on me again, "I don't know how and I know it will take some time, but I'm going to prove to you that I love you more than anything in this world." Since a long time ago, I felt like a teen in puppy love. He's always had a way with words and I used to feed into them so much. I still loved him yes. He didn't cheat on me, he just kept secrets and I think he sees how bad it hurt his family.**

"**You're right, it will take some time and I don't forgive you now, but in time I will."I kept my façade serious and a small smile etched across his face.**

"**I understand and that's very noble of you and I do appreciate it."**

**Chumvi P.O.V.**

"**I can't believe Mufasa would do something like this. This is just not like him." My friends and I were making small conversation, I don't think any of us got much sleep last night after Tama told us what she heard. This effected the pride as a whole, not just the royal family. **

"**I'll tell you this though," our eyes watched Tama's form stand tall, but she made eye contact with all the males in our group, "If any of you guys even think to go with another girl…We. Will. Kill. You." Our muzzles curled to one side of our faces. The only males here were Tojo, Malka, and myself. Nala and Simba were off somewhere and I think Mheetu was getting to know Cy a little better.**

"**You don't have to worry about us, Tam, we know what we have." She smiled at her boyfriend.**

"**You better." They nuzzled and Kula rubbed her head up against me. I got to thinking though, what happened to Burundi?**

"**Hey, To?"**

"**What's up Chum?"**

"**Where is Burundi?" This now became a sudden topic and everyone sat up to look at the only blue eyed lion here.**

"**You know how her pride travels…she should be back here in a little."**

"**That's gotta be hard, man. I mean, not being able to see her or know that she's ok." We nodded our heads in agreement to Tama's statement, but it didn't seem to bother him.**

"**Eh, it's not a big deal. I mean I do get to hear from her. She send messages every once and a while."**

"**When she comes back, are you going to ask her to stay?" We watched as Tojo out on a thoughtful face.**

"**Hmm. I hadn't really thought about it, but maybe I will. I can't lie, I do miss her."**

"**Hey, anybody else smell that?" We out our noses to the air after Kula and what filled them couldn't be good. Blood. It was blood of a dying or already dead animal.**

"**Come on, we need to find out!" And right then, my girlfriend shot away with the speed of light.**

"**Kula! Wait up!" She was always one for helping others, but there was hardly any thinking involved, she'd just go.**

**We searched for about ten minutes and then came across a small trail of blood and it led up to a passed out or dead lioness.**

"**Oh my gosh!" The purple eyed lioness ran up to her and the rest of us kept our distance.**

"**Is she alive, Ku?" We watched as Kula bent her head down to the lioness's mouth.**

"**Barely." She answered mournfully, but then her eyes widened, "She's pregnant! Quick! We have to get Rafiki! Pick her up!"**

"**Kula we should move her! That'd be bad."**

"**Well then what you suggest, Tama!?"**

"**Mchumba…" Her frantic eyes went to me, "Kupumzika. Malka went to get Rafiki and all we can do now is wait." She didn't like my answer, but that's the best we could do.**

"**Look, how about we get her some water. We can carry it in a banana leaf."**

"**Yes! Yes! Good thinking! Tojo and Chumvi you go, yes?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Sure thing." I went to nuzzle her in a comforting way and she rested her head on me for a brief second, letting me know that she was calming down.**

**By the time we got back, Rafiki had patched up the lioness and she was awake and mostly alert.**

"**Great! You're just in time!" Kula's bubbly voice will never cease to make me happy. Rafiki made a funnel out of a smaller leaf and we carefully tilted the leaf we had, that way the water would flow freely through the funnel and into her mouth. She drank it calmly and I know she had to have been dehydrated.**

"**Th-thank you." She said tiredly, but happy.**

"**How's the baby?" I think I surprised myself as I surprised my friends that I was the one that asked that question.**

"**De cub is just fine." Rafiki answered me, but kept his face to the lioness before us. "Where are you coming from, Vijana Moja?" He smiled bashfully at him calling her 'young one' and we awaited her answer.**

"**The Mala Mala Pride."**

"**The Mala Mala Pride?" Tama question knowingly and realization hit all of us.**

"**Nala's from there!" Kula exclaimed. The lioness below us smiled fondly.**

"**Yes, my hopefully one day, sister-in-law and aunt." Now our eyes grew even more and I'm pretty sure some of our mouths hit the ground.**

"**You're Mheetu's girlfriend! Aniya right?!" Aniya was confused, but happy, probably because we knew her 'family'.**

"**Yes, I'm Aniya. How did…am I in the Pridelands?"**

"**Yes, my dear you are." Now her eyes became melons.**

"**I made it? I really made it?"**

"**Dude, imagine Nala and especially Mheetu's face when he finds out he's going to be a dad."**

"**I'ma what?!" Crap! Leave it to Malka to spill the beans and where did Mheetu come from?! We made a small part in our circle to let the light colored lion through and he peered lovingly down at his girlfriend…or is it fiancé now?**

"**Oh, Aniya…"He breathed out and rushed towards her.**

"**Mheetu!" We heard her cry in his mane and Tama and Kula came to Malka and mine's side. This was such a loving moment and those two already looked like a family.**

_Author Note: Phew! That was a long chapter, but you guys deserved it! Thank you so much for stickin by me and I hoped you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!_

_Sarabi and Asana really got their kings in check in this chapter didn't they! How did you guys like that flashback for Abasi and Asana? She was just a piece of his puzzle huh? But now she realizes and is not taking anymore crap from him._

_Sarabi and Mufasa…are you guys glad that everything is out now and does it look like Muffy is letting up now? And you found out that they had a cub before and Anuba killed it by 'accident'..yea right. Accident my A double S._

_Anuba just needs to go chuck herself off a cliff. We learned that Zuberi is not Maeva's father._

_Aniya is finally in the Pridelands and reunited with Mheetu! Now the world is alright!_

_Ha ha! Psych! The world will be alright soon!_

_Gotta love Tama and Malka! Their words…can't even…_

_And Simba…we all know he's beyond half way pissed! Lol!_

**Question For This Chapter: Who is you Favorite Disney Prince or Princess? (Yes I know it's childish, but come on! We all have one!)**

**~Nala-Nay~**

**P.S. I'M DOING A POLL! YOU CAN VOTE IN A REVIEW OR DO IT ON MY PAGE:**

**SHOULD SARAFINA AND CY HAVE A CUB?**

**Think about Aniya and Mheetu, they're about to have a cub right now…so just think about that.**

**Also**

**Tron's story title is actually, THE TALE OF TWO KINGS! Read it and review! Would I ever steer ya wrong ;?**

**And another author by the name of ILoveTama also has a story and I hope she won't be mad at me for mentioning it, her story is also a good read and it's called LEAN ON ME!**

**CIAO! **


End file.
